Broken
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THE BEAUTY OF THE RAIN* After escaping the horrible alternative reality created by Gold and the Author, Emma sacrifices herself to the darkness to save Regina's light. Now, her friends and family are forced to find, not only where she's been sent to, but how to save her from the power of the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: So here it is. . . the sequel to The Beauty of the Rain. A big thanks to everyone who is continuing on this journey with us. And an even bigger thanks to my awesome beta who seriously worked her ass off today shelling out updates for us! Thank you, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

"The dagger can't just be gone." Mary Margaret continued to throw open cabinets behind the counter of Granny's.

"Well how on earth do you think it would've gotten back here?" Granny snapped. "Now, get, no one is allowed back here unless they work here and-"

"We have to find that dagger, Granny!" Mary Margaret protested. "It could be back here!"

"Mary Margaret," David soothingly cooed out his wife's name. She glared at him in response. "Look, Snow, it's not back there. It's probably not even in Storybrooke anymore. It's probably wherever Emma is and-"

"And if that's not here, then where the hell is she?" Mary Margaret cried out. "How are we going to find her if we're stuck here and-"

"Snow, we'll find her." David ducked behind the counter, ignoring Granny's glare, to pull his wife into his arms. "We'll find her and bring her home," he promised.

"Charming's right." Regina sighed. "It does no good to turn this place upside down. The dagger magically dropped from the sky, it's likely magically vanished and there's nothing we can do to get ahold of it again."

"We shouldn't be focused on the bloody dagger anyhow," Killian interrupted. All eyes turned to where he was sitting on a bar stool, his shoulders slumped, his flask held loosely in his hand. "We need to find Emma first. Besides, if she truly is a Dark One now, we find Emma and we find the sodding dagger."

"Killian!" Mary Margaret started to protest.

"He's right," Regina responded. "We find Emma and we find the dagger, and finding her is a better use of our time. So, I'd say it's time we hit the books. We've all moped over losing Emma long enough. It's time to find her and get her back to us." Regina stood. "Let's head over to the library."

"Regina, why don't you come with me to the shop? Perhaps there's something in there that you could use to locate Emma?" Belle suggested softly. She felt guilty over what happened to Emma. Even though she realistically had nothing to do with it, it was her Rumple's darkness that caused all of this pain. And now Henry was left without one of his mothers. Killian was left without his true love. Mary Margaret and David had lost their daughter all over again. Looking around at the mournful faces of the townspeople, she was hit with just how loved Emma truly was. She'd saved everyone in Storybrooke at one time or another. She'd saved everyone from _Rumple_ at some point. She owed it to them to help find Emma and bring her home.

Regina nodded. "That's a good idea. Come on Jones, you're with me. I want to make sure you're not off sulking in some dark corner drinking from that damn flask," she muttered the end under her breath as she latched onto the collar of his leather jacket.

OUAT

 _In Another Realm_

Emma chuckled as she circled the tree once more. No one was around at this time of night save for the guards, which she'd handled rather easily.

"Imagine what will happen once we get him out of there," Gold's voice whispered in her ear. "So much!"

Emma turned, scowling. "You realize you sound insane, right?"

"Says the woman hearing voices." He laughed at her.

Emma turned back to the tree, it'd taken her longer than she cared to admit to find the damn tree to begin with. They'd hidden it quite well, keeping it away from where many people trekked, and hidden densely in a forest. She held up her hands and frowned. It was also protected by magic so that no one could chop it down.

 _Or move it_ , she thought wryly.

"When I get him out, won't he just stop me?" She muttered. "He won't help me..." Emma paused.

"Unless..." Rumple prompted.

Emma grinned. "Oh, he'll help me." She chuckled quietly to herself, stepping closer to analyze the unusual bark on the tree. "Now to get him out of here." She raised her hands, whisking herself back to the large home near the port that she'd taken over.

OUAT

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

"There's nothing in these books," David muttered, dropping another to the floor with an unsatisfied thud. He dropped his head to his hands and took a few deep breaths. "There has to be another way to find her."

"Maybe Regina and Belle will find something in Gold's shop to help," Mary Margaret murmured. Her eyes flicked across the room to where Henry was sitting on the floor. Roland was asleep next to him. He had his storybook splayed out in front of him and the broken quill in his hands. He was regretting breaking it, thinking he could write Emma back here. And maybe he could, but he'd broken the quill specifically to keep the Author from being able to control others. "I wish we could make this easier on Henry," she whispered.

Robin and David both looked over to where he sat. Swallowing hard, Robin murmured, "He's far too young to know how cruel life is."

"He's seen some of the worst of it. He's made it through some of the worst." David sighed, running a hand through his hair before absently reaching over and rocking Neal's carrier. Their son was sleeping soundly, unaware of the danger and chaos that surrounded him. "We lost her again, Snow," he stated absently. "First to the curse. Then to Pan. Then to the Author. Now to the Dark One. We just keep losing her."

Snow choked back a sob. "I know, David."

Standing, David moved to his wife's side, cradling her against him. "We'll find her again, Snow." He felt tears brimming in his own eyes at losing Emma _again_. It seemed like every time they found her they had to let her go. And she was so strong in spite of being alone all the time. And now she'd even managed to let someone in. She had Killian. David pressed a kiss to the top of his wife's head. Killian's loss was probably worse than his own. To lose a child is excruciating, but to lose your true love? Your other half? Your soul mate? David wasn't sure which hurt worse.

OUAT

"What exactly are we looking for?" Killian asked as he ducked his head into another cabinet in the shop. He knew Gold had a lot of things from his dealings, but he had no idea truly how much there was until he was sifting through it looking for one particular magical item.

"Something that can connect us to Emma," Belle replied. "Or something that would allow us to see her."

Regina's eyes went wide, snapping her fingers she held up her hand. "I'll be right back." Raising her hands above her head, she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Well where the bloody hell did she go?" Killian grunted, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He was only confused for a moment. She returned just seconds later, a crystal ball in her hands.

"I'm so dense sometimes," Regina grumbled, slamming the ball down on the countertop. "With this we can find Emma." Closing her eyes, she held up her hands, trying to focus on Emma. After a moment, nothing happened.

"I thought you said this would help us find Emma," Killian snapped.

"I'm trying, pirate, it's just not working," Regina yelled back.

Belle stepped between them. "Why don't you have Killian try? Crystal balls are all based on emotion." She took Killian's hands and held them up so they were just hovering over the globe. "I want you to think of Emma. Not a place where she may be, but of your Emma. Of how you feel about her, how she makes you feel," Belle murmured softly.

Killian nodded and closed his eyes, thinking of his Swan and her sharp green eyes, her wit, her passion, her voice when she told him she loved him, how she feels underneath his hands. A moment later an image of her popped up. "There she is."

Killian's eyes slid open. He was greeted with the image of Emma in black leather, her hair slicked back and white, her skin nearly translucent, a feral smile on her lips and the dagger on her hip as she stared at a tree. "Where is she?" He asked hoarsely, his throat tight now that it was confirmed she was indeed the Dark One.

"Arendelle," Regina murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her help with this. Everyone should go read her work. It's awesome :) Also, thank you to everyone who is now reading Broken and has followed our favorite heroes to Arendelle! You're the best! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

"Arendelle," Killian repeated slowly. "Like where Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are from?"

"The very one," Regina murmured. "Come on, we need to let the others know and then we need to find a portal so we can get there. Lord only knows what she's doing. Dressed like that, and pale like that..."

"She's already the Dark One," Killian finished with a pained grimace. It was hard to imagine his Emma dark like that, more than likely hurting people. And yet it was obvious taking in her form in the globe, she was gone. The woman he loved had been replaced by the monster he loathed. He kept trying to tell himself that as they walked the short distance to the library, but he just couldn't believe it. His Swan was a fighter, there was no way she'd be dark, she'd be fighting that all the way till the bitter end.

"We found her!" Regina cried out the moment she pushed the library door open. "We just need a portal and we can get to her."

"Where is she?" Henry asked, knocking the chair over as he stumbled towards his other mother.

"Arendelle," Regina replied.

OUAT

 _Arendelle_

"How many more?" Elsa asked, pacing the war room in the palace.

"Five more were killed last night," Franz, the head of her guard, replied. "That's fifteen total in the past forty-eight hours."

Elsa drew her bottom lip between her teeth. "And they were all near Merlin's tree?" She asked sharply. Her commander nodded in confirmation. "Do we have any idea what's killing them?"

Franz cleared his throat. "There is one thing they all have in common." Elsa arched a brow and waited expectantly. "They've all had their hearts ripped out."

Elsa let out a sigh. "It's not an animal then. This is dark magic."

Anna leaned forward. "Elsa, when you say dark magic, do you mean like Gold?"

"Wait, you don't think he's here, do you?" Kristoff asked quickly.

Franz frowned. "Your majesty, who is Gold?" He asked.

Elsa sat down in her chair at the head of the table. "In our land he'd be known as Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One." She paused. "In another land, he is known as Mr. Gold. And yes, that's exactly what I was thinking."

Franz nodded. "I understand, if he's here plaguing our land, we will find him," he assured her.

"Send out a few men, scouting only. I don't want anyone to engage them and I want them all to come back alive. Understood?" She asked. "No more lives lost until we know what we're dealing with," she ordered.

"Of course, your majesty." He dipped in a low bow to her. "Your highnesses." He bowed to both Anna and Kristoff in turn before leaving them alone in the war room.

"What are you thinking, Elsa?" Kristoff asked. "I can see that you're thinking."

She stood up. "I need a moment." She was out of the room without another explanation, moving swiftly to her chambers. She shut and locked the door quickly, moving to her armoire to shift through the drawers. Before she'd left Storybrooke, Emma had given her half of a compact that she'd enchanted. It was a way for the two to communicate should they ever need help. Emma would know if Gold was in Arendelle, or at least away from Storybrooke. She would also help if they needed it. And Elsa had the distinct feeling they needed help. Help from Regina and Emma would be vital if someone with dark magic was really here wreaking havoc on her kingdom.

Pulling herself up onto her bed, Elsa crossed her legs in a very unladylike manner and focused on the mirror. It took a moment for something to happen. She frowned when she didn't see Emma's face, instead she saw snow and ice. After a moment, a tree came into view. A tree that Elsa recognized instantly. "No," she whispered as a deathly pale, female hand reached out and yanked the heart out of one of her men, crushing it to dust without hesitation. "Emma," she murmured.

Slipping the mirror into her pocket, she stormed out of her rooms, screaming for Franz to mobilize the key men of her armed forces for a meeting.

It took fifteen minutes to get everyone in the room. "Elsa, what on earth has happened? You just run off and now you run back and-"

"I need a portal," the queen snapped, interrupting her younger sister. "I need a portal for Anna and Kristoff."

Kristoff stood. "Whatever it is, Elsa, we're not leaving you here alone to deal with it."

"I'm not sending you away, I'm ordering you to get help." She turned to her men. "I want you to find them a way to Storybrooke and then a way back here. That's an order. I want them to leave today. And a hat won't work. I can't guarantee how many people they're bringing back here."

"Oh, that's such a good idea, Emma will be able to help." Anna beamed at her sister. Turning to the guards, she rambled, "Emma is wonderful. She's the Savior and she's helped save us before. She's full of light magic and-"

"Emma is already here," Elsa interrupted.

"Oh how wonderful, wait what?" Anna asked. "If she's here then why isn't she in the palace?"

"You rang?" The entire group turned at the low monotone voice behind them.

"Emma?" Kristoff asked in disbelief, taking in her new appearance. "I don't understand." It was Emma, but she was pale, so pale, and in all black, her hair slicked back into a tight bun, her lips blood red. It was Emma, but it wasn't.

" _You_ _'re_ the Dark One?" Anna asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Emma let out a brief hum of acknowledgement. "Don't worry, though, I'm not here to hurt you. Too badly at least." Her grin was feral as she stepped forward.

Elsa raised her hands defensively. "Emma, I don't want to hurt you, we're friends and-"

"We were friends," Emma corrected sharply. "That period has long since passed." She flicked her wrist, sending Elsa flying into the wall.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, advancing on Emma automatically. Emma paused long enough to stop herself from ripping the redhead's heart out. Instead she froze the rest of the room. Walking swiftly over to Elsa, she knelt down next to her, pulling out a needle, she pricked the tip of Elsa's finger and held a vial under it. A few drops of blood landed in it. Corking the vial, she grinned, flicking her wrist to unfreeze everyone and disappear all at once.

The moment she could move again, Anna was at Elsa's side, gently helping her sister rise. "What did she take?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head in confusion before noting the tip of her finger was bleeding. Her eyes landed on the needle on the ground. Picking it up, she whispered, "My blood."

"What does she need that for?" Kristoff asked. "Not that I really want to know," he admitted.

Elsa's eyes clouded over and a distinct chill filled the room. "Captain Franz, I want that portal by the end of the day today. I also want everyone to stay clear of Emma. Something happened and there has to-"

"She's a Dark One, your majesty, we should kill her," Franz interrupted.

Elsa's eyes flash and the needle in her hand turned to ice, shattering between her fingertips. "No, no one will hurt Emma. Besides, killing a Dark One requires relieving her of that dagger and I highly doubt you'll be able to do that." She shook her head. "No, Anna and Kristoff will go to Storybrooke. I want you to bring back Killian and Regina and anyone else there. We need to know what happened to Gold and how Emma ended up like this. And then we need to find a way to remove the darkness from her. This is our friend," she reminded them.

"You can count on us, Elsa." Anna nodded seriously.

"Of course," Kristoff agreed.

OUAT

 _Storybrooke_

It was late that evening when Anna and Kristoff landed in Storybrooke courtesy of a magic bean a merchant willingly handed over to Elsa. "Better than coming over in that chest," Kristoff muttered.

Anna nodded, swiping wrinkles out of her skirt. "And a lot drier," she agreed. "Come on, let's go find Killian." Patting her pocket to ensure that their way home was still in the pouch there, the two trekked up from the beach where they'd landed and into town. The place was eerily quiet.

"Want to try the station first?" Kristoff suggested when they didn't see anyone.

Latching onto her husband's hand, Anna nodded. "Probably a good idea. I'd imagine everyone is off trying to find a way to rescue Emma."

"It's just weird how deserted this place is. I mean, even under a curse by the Snow Queen it was still buzzing with energy," Kristoff murmured.

When they reached the station, though, the found it woefully empty. "That's so weird."

"It does seem pretty careless," Kristoff agreed.

"Halt!" A deep voice echoed behind them. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Slowly, Kristoff and Anna raised their hands, turning. When Anna realized who was behind her, her face broke out into a wide grin. "Leroy! Thank gods, we need help."

"Anna?" He asked, lowering his pick ax. "Kristoff? Is Elsa here? What's going on?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "I'm not sure we can help you. We're short a savior around here and-"

"We know," Kristoff interrupted.

"You know?" Clarke asked, letting out five rapid fire sneezes.

Grimacing, Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, she's in Arendelle, killing our guards. Elsa sent us to bring you guys back there to help cure her from the darkness."

"It's so bad. She's so creepy now. All monotone and dead in the eyes with this pale skin and nearly white hair and-"

"Emma's in Arendelle?" Leroy asked. When Anna and Kristoff nodded, he motioned for them to follow. "Come on, they're all in Regina's vault looking for something."

The dwarf led the way through the empty streets of Storybrooke to the graveyard. "Where is everyone?" Anna asked.

Leroy grimaced. "No one knew where Emma was. Everyone has locked themselves inside, trying to stay safe. While the others were searching for her, us dwarves decided to set up a guard. I think Ruby is out there somewhere prowling the woods in wolf form." He told them as he pulled open the door to the Mills family tomb, motioning for Happy and Bashful to push the coffin aside.

"This is too creepy," Kristoff muttered. "No wonder she was known as the Evil Queen," he mumbled.

"This ain't why she was known as that," Leroy muttered under his breath, vaguely remembering when Regina had nearly strangled him to death in an effort to convince Snow and Charming to pack their things and move to a far corner of the world, leaving Snow's kingdom with Regina. "Hey, sister! We have visitors and we know where Emma is," he called out as he led Kristoff and Anna down the steps of the tomb.

"She's in Arendelle, we already know that, dwarf, what we don't know is how to get there," Regina snapped.

"Darling, please calm down, we'll find Emma, but snapping at Leroy won't help." Robin tried to soothe her while shooting an apologetic look towards the dwarf.

"What do you mean you already know where she is?" Leroy protested. "And how come you didn't tell us."

"No time, mate," Killian cut in, flipping the page of a book that could have some information on alternative ways to jump realms. "We need to find a portal. There's no telling what Emma is doing in Arendelle."

"Killing our guards and stealing Elsa's blood," Anna piped up. "And we came bearing a portal, a magic bean."

All eyes moved towards the entrance to the vault. "Anna? Kristoff?" Killian rose, slamming his book shut. "What are you doing here?"

"Elsa sent us," Anna explained with an exasperated sigh. "Emma has been killing our guards. We just found out it was Emma this morning. She showed up at the palace and she froze us all and knocked Elsa out and then pricked the tip of her finger and took some of her blood. We have no idea why. It's just really bad. She's really scary and different and horrible and dark," she explained, taking a breath. "Anyhow, Elsa thought you all could help us stop her and then figure out how to make her our Emma again. Will you come with us?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course we will, lass, we can even take the _Jolly_. Portal travel is far easier by ship," he reminded them.

"I just need to go get Roland." Robin stood up.

"And we need to take Zelena, I don't trust her being left here when no one has magic. And if Gold wakes up he may use her to get something," Regina muttered, she held up her hand when Belle went to protest. "Let's meet at the docks in thirty minutes," she ordered.

"I'll go prepare the ship. Perhaps get some sustenance from Granny's," Killian suggested.

Everyone was standing aboard the ship in twenty minutes, Granny, Belle, and Leroy included. The rest of the dwarves were staying behind with Ruby to help keep Storybrooke running smoothly. "Are we ready to set sail?" Killian asked. When everyone nodded, he turned to Henry. "Help me cast off so we don't accidentally drag a building through with us."

Henry flew into action, moving easily across the ship with Killian. The lad had taken to the sea quite nicely. It warmed Killian to his toes to know that Henry was close to him and confided in him. And right now Henry was a little part of his Swan that Killian could keep close, a reminder of everything good about his love.

When they were far enough out at sea, Killian threw the bean into the ocean, steering the ship straight through the portal to Arendelle.

OUAT

 _Arendelle_

They landed with a gentle thud in the cool waters of Elsa's kingdom, the landing much smoother than the one they'd made on their trip to Neverland. "Goodness that's fast," Anna murmured.

"Yeah, well the last time was in a box that took _years_ thanks to Blackbeard and curses," Kristoff reminded her.

"Right." She sighed, slipping her arm around his waist. "Let's get to the castle, I'm sure Elsa is still up waiting for us."

Killian continued to glide the ship through the waters towards the port he could just make out in the distance. "I want to find Emma," he murmured.

"We will, Killian, but Anna's right, we need to see what precautions Elsa has taken and if anything's changed before we do that," Regina told him softly.

He was shaking his head. "I need to know she's alive and-"

"And what, _Captain_?"

"Bloody hell!" Killian cried out as the rest of the group turned.

"You have to stop doing that!" Anna gasped.

"You talk too much." Emma flicked her wrist and formed a fist, removing Anna's voice for a moment.

"Swan?" Killian locked the helm and walked towards her. "What on-"

"Hey there, sailor," she leered at him. "It seems you found me."

"You know I'll always find you, Swan," he whispered. "But this isn't you. There must be-"

"Some part of the old me that remembers you and how it felt to constantly be in danger and fighting for everything and everyone. Not anymore." She sighed and leaned up, brushing her lips over his cheek and up to his ear. "I'll see you around though, _pirate_." She gently bit at the lobe with a low growl before disappearing from the deck of the ship altogether.

"Oh my, Emma," Snow murmured, cradling Neal against her chest protectively.

"We told you it was bad," Kristoff reminded them.

"Get us into port, Killian. We have work to do," Regina ordered sharply, snapping him back to reality.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work! You're awesome! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _I am here still waiting, though I still have my doubts_

* * *

 _Arendelle_

As soon as the docks were in view, Anna pointed out the guard that was there to greet them. "They've been on standby since we left," she explained, waving to the men waiting to escort the group to the palace.

The group was silent as they moored the _Jolly_ to the dock and disembarked. "Queen Elsa requests your presence at the castle. We lost three more guard since you left, Princess Anna."

Killian took the news with a bowed head. When she was no longer the Dark One, Emma was going to have to cope with all the lives she'd taken, all the families she destroyed. He knew better than anyone what that felt like, how heavy it could weigh on one's mind and heart; he carried that burden with him everyday.

When they arrived at the palace, Elsa was standing by the gates waiting to greet them. "I'm so glad you're here," she murmured. Her eyes landed on the baby in Snow's arms. "How is Neal?" She asked softly.

Snow swallowed hard. "He's fine. We saw Emma already. She landed on the ship."

"And then promptly disappeared," Robin cut in. "It's good to see you again, Elsa."

Elsa nodded. "Please, come inside. You all must be cold." She motioned for them to follow her. "I've had a fire set up along with some tea and something to eat." When the group started to move into the castle, Elsa let Kristoff and Anna take the lead. She dropped back to walk besides Killian. "Killian?" He looked over at her and she felt her heart break. "Oh, Killian, I know this seems bad, but we'll get through this. We'll get Emma through this."

"She's killing people. Murdering them to get what she needs. Or thinks she needs. She's not going to be able to live with that once she's no longer the Dark One," he murmured. "And the way she looked at us all, there's nothing left of her inside. She's just another Crocodile. I spent three bloody lifetimes trying to kill one and now the woman I love has turned into the latest one. How do I handle that? How am I supposed to handle that?" He asked quietly.

Resting a hand on his bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We remember who she was. We remember the Emma we know and love and we don't let this new person influence us or change our perspective. We love Emma. We know Emma. You and I..." Elsa paused. "We understand Emma better than anyone else here. _You_ love Emma more than anyone else here." She paused. "We can't give up on her, Killian. We have to fight for her, because she's fought for us."

"Elsa's right." Neither Killian nor Elsa had noticed Regina fall back. "Emma has fought for us. For all of us, but for particularly the three of us. She is everything that's good and she's searched for the good and the strength in each of us and we owe her the same now. We've all had darkness and insecurity overshadow what's right and good in each of us, now Emma's facing the same thing. It's our turn to repay the favor." She narrowed in her eyes on Killian. "I won't have you going soft on me now, Killian. I need you to man up and help me fight for her. We know what we've got here in this group, Snow's going to be a blubbering mess. Charming will go headfirst into a fight that will get him killed. I need someone with me who knows what this new Emma is and realizes that we may have to play dirty to get our Emma back. So no more moping or sulking or brooding or whatever it is you're doing. Understood?"

After a moment, Killian nodded. "Understood," he agreed.

OUAT

"You should've just killed them." Rumple stood behind her. "Why keep them alive, they'll only-"

"They'll figure this out. I need to them to figure this out. Elsa will send them to the tree and they'll get him out." She paused, carefully measuring out the liquid in front of her, mixing it with the drop of Elsa's blood. "Now, to get rid of this protection spell," she murmured quietly, gently tossing the contents of the vial around the tree. After a moment the barrier dropped and she smiled smugly to herself.

"Oh very impressive, dearie. Dark magic looks good on you." He grinned, letting out a maniacal laugh.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Do shut up," she grumbled, finally approaching the tree, pressing her hands to the bark and feeling the magic seep through. It's an odd feeling, the light magic that encompasses the man trapped in the tree combined with the dark magic that put him there. She can feel the two warring beneath her finger tips and she pulls back like she's been burned.

"Light magic will do that to you," he told her with a finger pointed in her direction. "However, if you'd simply embrace your full abilities as the Dark One you won't have that issue."

She growled and turned to scream at him, but he disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief, turning back to focus on the tree in front of her instead. Merlin was stuck in that tree, and she needed him out to accomplish what she wanted.

OUAT

"What does she want? Has there been any indication as to what she's after?" Regina asked.

"God, why do you even care about what she's after? This is a bloody nightmare and-" Regina twisted her hand up into a fist, her eyes narrowed in on Zelena. She'd brought the wicked witch because she didn't trust the people of Storybrooke to keep her properly locked up while they were gone.

"That's enough out of you. You can have your voice back when you're going to be helpful." Regina turned back to Elsa. "Now, has there been any indication what she's after?"

"She's been murdering the guards near the tree," Kristoff spoke up.

"You have guards on a tree?" Killian asked. "What? Is the tree made up of some bloody special bark?"

Elsa straightened. "Not exactly. You all have heard of Camelot, right?" The group nodded collectively. "Well, King Arthur turned dark after he found Excalibur. He was so furious he couldn't find the proper end to the sword, that he sent Merlin here, banishing him."

"And that has to do with a tree because?" Snow asked slowly.

"Someone, I'm not sure if it was Arthur or someone else, trapped Merlin in a tree. When Arthur banished him, I don't think he knew where he was sending him, but I felt Merlin arrive. I've put a protection spell around the tree and..." She stopped speaking. "My blood."

Anna was shaking her head. "Elsa, you don't think Emma took your blood to drop the protection spell?"

"With the right amount of dark magic that's all she would need to create a potion that could do that." Regina sighed. "We need to see this tree. If we can free Merlin before Emma does we can protect him and keep her away from what she wants." Regina stood up. "When can we leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Elsa turned to Franz. "Have transportation ready for us to leave at first light."

Emma watched from outside the palace window as the group seemingly broke up for the evening. She felt jealousy scorch through her as Elsa moved to sit next to Killian on the sofa, wrapping him into a hug. If Killian were to fall in love with anyone, she could see how he may be attracted to Elsa. She and Elsa were so much alike, both blonde and stubborn with high walls and light magic. Glancing down at her dark clothes and pale skin, Emma sighed, she used to have light magic at least. The two of them sat like that for a while. They didn't appear to be talking, just sitting together. Far too close for Emma's liking. Her scowl deepened as Killian brushed a kiss over Elsa's cheek before rising, bowing slightly he bid the queen goodnight. Raising her hands up, Emma disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

She was sitting on Killian's bed when the he opened the door to his chambers. He was startled to see her, his mouth opening and closing silently until he finally swallowed hard and asked, "Swan, what are you doing here?"

"Just like that?" She snapped her fingers, standing up and crossing slowly towards him. "I'm gone for what? A day? Just like that and you just..." she let out a grunt and turned away from him.

"What are you talking about, Swan? What did I do?" He asked, tiredly shucking off his leather jacket and unlatching the brace that held his hook in place.

"I know I'm not who I was. I know what I gave up, but I'd at least though you'd fight or something. I mean I thought you loved me," she yelled.

"You think I'm not fighting? What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing here, Swan? I'm here because I love you. Why else would I be here?" He screamed back.

"You and Elsa seemed awfully cozy," Emma muttered.

"Oh, bloody hell, Emma." Killian scraped a hand over his face. "You're telling me that you're jealous of your friend Elsa? We're all trying to figure out a way to fix this, to get rid of the darkness in you."

"Well maybe I don't need you to get rid of the darkness." She stepped forward into his personal space. "Maybe I _like_ it."

"You're killing people, Swan, that's not you." His voice dropped. "This isn't you."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'm not killing anyone," she corrected. At his raised brows, her mouth clamped shut.

"The guards, you're not-"

"You can't know that," Emma growled. "You can't know what I'm doing or..." She didn't even think. Her body just reacted on instinct, her hand reaching out and plunging into his chest. She pulled his heart out and held it in her palm. He was staring at her with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what she'd done. "You can't tell anyone that I'm not killing the guards," she whispered. "No one can know. They're just going to help me. They're not dead." Her voice dropped. "I just couldn't have people out searching for them." She paused. "I need you to do something for me."

Killian scowled at her. "You should've just asked, you don't have to control me and-"

"I need you to tell Regina that the only way to get Merlin out of the tree is through the tear of a current heartbreak. And I need her to get him out. It's the only way," Emma whispered.

"The only way to what?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"To save me." She looked between him and his heart. "I think I need to keep this right now." She motioned to his heart. "You can't tell anyone about this." Raising her hand, she was gone with Killian's heart.

OUAT

The following morning, Killian sighed as he walked next to Regina towards Merlin's tree. "I remembered a piece of lore about Merlin that I heard on my travels, about how to get him out of the tree."

"You know how to get Merlin out of the tree?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Well, not exactly, but yes. It hit me last night. I recall hearing that he was trapped in the tree by his own tear. The dark one took the woman he loved and he used his own tear to trap him in the tree." Killian explained, hearing Emma's words echo in his head. "A tear from a fresh heartbreak should release him. If legend is to be believed, that is."

Regina nodded. "It's worth a try, we just need to find someone whose heart has recently been broken."

Killian kicked a stone in his path. "I believe I will be able to help with that."

Regina gives him a sympathetic smile. "If you're willing to try, we don't have anything to lose."

Emma watched from a distance as they reached the tree, Elsa confirming that Emma had indeed lowered the protection spell. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Killian?" The queen asked softly.

Emma had to fight not to squeeze his heart as he nodded. She hated the way Elsa was looking at him, like she cared. Like she understood him. Like he could be hers. Swallowing back her jealousy, she continued to watch as Regina played the memories of every way Killian and Emma had lost each other before his eyes. She felt her own dark heart constrict at the memories. They'd lost each other so many times, but they always found their way back. And this time would be no exception.

Regina swallowed hard as a tear slipped down Killian's cheek. She caught it in a vial. The group simultaneously held their breaths as she tossed it onto the tree.

At first nothing happened. Just as disappointment flooded them, a mist swirled around the tree, the roots and branches retracting until the tree no longer stood rooted to the ground, instead there was a handsome man in his place. The group was utterly still as he took each of them in, one at a time. "I am Merlin," he introduced himself with a slight nod. "Thank you for saving me."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _I am damaged at best, like you_ _'_ _ve already figured out_

* * *

The group stared at Merlin as the seemingly young man stretched his arms and legs. "Thank you for freeing me," he repeated. "I owe you all a great debt."

Elsa stared at the wizard in wonder. "I've wondered if we would be able to free you. No one in my court has been able to figure it out." She turned to face Killian, beaming at him. "You're simply wonderful, Killian."

He gave her a tight smile and a slight nod. "My pleasure, _your majesty_." The group as a whole furrowed their brows at the inflection in Killian's voice and he gritted his teeth even as the words spewed from his mouth. He could hear Emma's jealous voice in his head and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of all the things to set her off, she was jealous of Elsa. It was bloody insane. She had no reason to be jealous of anyone. Even as the Dark One he only wanted her. He could only love her. He cleared his throat to distract from his words.

"Well, I sense that you found a way to remove me from the tree for a reason." Merlin moved to stand in front of Killian. "And I sense that you are the most concerned, that you have the greatest sense of urgency."

Killian swallowed hard, unaware of what Emma's plans could be for this conversation. He nodded, his shoulders set in a tense stance. "Aye," he finally murmured.

Regina's eyes narrowed as Killian clamped his mouth shut, refusing to elaborate. "Yes, well, it's Emma."

Merlin's eyes fell downcast. "Emma Swan," he murmured.

"You know Emma?" Killian blurted out. All eyes once again swiveled to him and he cringed again at the voice in his head. He was definitely going to give her hell for this once she was back. In a loving way, of course.

Merlin nodded absently. "I met her once, years ago when she was just a young girl. What's happened?"

"She saved me. She saved all of us," Regina told him. "The darkness had escaped from the Dark One and was trying to suck the light out of me and-"

"She took it in herself and now she's the Dark One," Merlin finished.

"We need to know how to save her," Snow cut in. "Is there a way? Is it possible to pull the darkness from someone and-"

"Yes, of course it is." Merlin smiled softly at the woman. "When I came in contact with the darkness, myself, many lifetimes ago, I tethered it to the dagger. I used the magic of Excalibur to ensure that the Dark One could be controlled and vanquished. If we can reunite the Dark One's dagger and Excalibur then we can tether the darkness to it."

"And what will we do with the sword?" David asked.

"We destroy it. We destroy the sword and the darkness will cease to exist in this universe," Merlin explained.

"It sounds so simple," Robin answered hesitantly.

"Nothing is that simple," Grumpy cut in. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Merlin sighed. "The only obstacle is the Dark One herself. She'll fight to keep control of her dagger."

"And Excalibur? Isn't that with Arthur in Camelot?" Elsa asked. "How will we get it?"

Merlin chuckled. "I am far more powerful than the Dark One is because my power comes solely from light." He held out his hands. "Now, as long as Arthur doesn't have the blade protected by blood magic, I shouldn't have any trouble."

In the distance, Emma heard Merlin's words, pressing her own hand over her dagger to protect it from Merlin's magic before turning her attention back to the group.

The group watched with wide eyes as Merlin held out his hands, murmuring under his breath over and over again until something started to shimmer in his hands. It took nearly a full minute for the sword to materialize in front of them. Half a sword to be exact. "Excalibur," Emma and Killian murmured together.

Merlin held up the partial sword and nodded. "Yes, and the Dark One's dagger will fit right here. Used properly it can either vanquish the darkness in her or the light." He tucked it into the waistband of his pants. "We have to be very careful with this." He patted his side. "Now, we need to discuss how we'll find Emma."

"You conjured a magical sword and you can't find a blonde woman?" Grumpy snapped. "Seriously?"

"If it were as simple as finding a blonde woman," Merlin snapped impatiently at the dwarf, "then I would say we've all found one." He motioned to Elsa. Killian scoffed and again Regina raised a questioning brow at him. "But we're not looking for just any woman, we're looking for the Dark One. That will take more than just me focusing on her. Now, shall we?"

As the group gathered again to move back towards the palace, Regina grabbed Killian's wrist. "What's going on?"

He swallowed hard and trained his eyes ahead, Emma's warning to _keep his mouth shut_ echoing in his head. "Nothing, Regina. Just bloody tired."

"You're not helping things. And why are you attacking Elsa? She's just trying to help and-" Killian scoffed at her words and Regina's eyes narrowed. "There you go again." She pointed at him. "Killian, what the hell is going on?"

He gritted his teeth. "Nothing, love, just working out some things in my own head." He pushed past her. "Excuse me."

"Regina?" Robin came up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"It's not me, it's Killian. Something's not right. He's not acting like himself and-"

"And he just lost Emma," Robin pointed out. "He's trying to cope, he's trying to figure it out. He's lost the only two women he's ever loved. And now he's lost a third person who's important to him." At Regina's arched questioning brow, he sighed. "Liam, Milah and now Emma."

"He hasn't lost Emma!" Regina protested.

"Yes, darling, he has. We've all lost her. We're trying to get her back, but right now she's gone. You have to accept that," he murmured to her. "Now come on, let's go get a cup of tea. It will help clear your mind," he assured her.

OUAT

Emma waited until evening fell and the castle was silent before appearing in Killian's room. "Ah, Swan, I was wondering where you've been hiding." He was propped up on his bed, leaning against the headboard with a book in hand.

With a feral smile, Emma toed off her boots and crawled up next to him. Taking the book from him, she tossed it onto the nightstand next to him before throwing her legs over his lap. "Missed you," she murmured.

His hand and hook fell to her hips instinctively. "I'm sure. Though you haven't been far I imagine, what with you controlling my every word."

Rolling her green eyes, Emma muttered, "She was fawning over you. You're not her boyfriend. You're _mine_."

Sighing, Killian grunted. "While I'd usually love to explore this new, possessive side of you, I can't say I want to at this very moment. So, up you go, Swan. When you need something, you'll call." He tapped his empty chest and Emma's eyes fell to where his heart should be. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, as the memory of Gold standing over his kneeling form ready to crush his heart flashed before her eyes, followed by the memory of pushing it back into his body. She felt a shudder wrack through her at the memory of his kiss. She swallowed hard and poofed herself to the other side of the room.

"I need you to steal Excalibur," she ordered. "And I need you to do it tonight." She tossed a vial across the room. "You'll need this." Then she was gone.

Killian let out a growl as he picked up the vial. Chances are it would undo whatever protection Merlin had put on it. The sword was in a cabinet in the lowest level of the palace. With a grumble, he picked up his boots, shoving his feet into them before he stomped out of his chambers and down the hall to the staircase. The only piece of hope in his mind was Emma's words that she hadn't killed those guards. He wasn't sure if it was a trick or not, but she'd seemed so stunned and hurt that he actually believed she had. Then again, she'd ripped his heart right out of his chest. _The Dark One tricks, the Dark One lies..._ He sighed and shook his head, clambering down the stone steps quickly. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Regina, Robin and Elsa quietly stuck their heads in the stairwell. "I told you he's up to something," Regina murmured.

"Fine, I believe you. Happy?" Robin asked.

"He's going after the sword." Elsa latched onto Regina's wrist. "We need to get to it before he does."

"Hold on." Regina held up her hands, whisking them down to the lower level. They appeared in front of the cabinet where the sword was just as Killian arrived. "What are you doing, Jones?"

Killian sighed. "I need you to move, Regina."

"No. Why are you going after the sword?" Regina asked, stepping forward. "What's going on, Killian? Why are you..." Her eyes landed on his chest. "She took it. She took your heart, didn't she?"

"Bloody hell," Robin murmured.

Killian didn't even think, he pulled the vial out of his pocket and tossed it at the three of them. They instantly froze. He stared at the shattered contents of the container. He thought it would open the vault. Apparently it just stopped them. "Well how the hell am I going to get the cabinet open now?" He muttered. Stepping around them to press his hands to the wood. "Damn it, Emma. Why are you doing this? What do you need this for?" He asked, pressing his forehead against the cool wood. "Why can't you come back to me, love?" A moment later, the doors swung open. He stared blankly at them, "Well, how in the bloody hell..." He shook his head, not bothering to consider what made the doors suddenly swing open. He just reached inside and grabbed the sword. The moment it was in his hands, Emma appeared. "Emma," he whispered.

She flicked her wrist, the sword appearing in her hand. "Thank you, Killian." She stepped towards him slowly. After a moment's hesitation, she whisked the sword away for safekeeping in the same place she'd chosen to hide her dagger.

He stared at her. "You have what you want, Swan. Now what the bloody hell are you going to do with it?" He asked.

" _I'_ _m telling you, I heard something weird, David,_ _"_ _Snow_ _'_ _s voice echoed from the staircase._

" _You don_ _'_ _t think Emma_ _'_ _s trying to get the sword, do you?_ _"_ _Merlin asked._

" _If she does, how do we even stop her?_ _" David'_ _s voice was thick with sleep._

" _I can handle that,_ _"_ _Merlin assured them._

"I have to go," Emma said quietly. "But I do love you, Killian. So much." Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through his hair, bringing his lips down to hers for a kiss. He came willingly, despite everything he still felt this magnetic pull towards her, his hand and hook coming to rest at her waist, drawing her in closer.

"Emma!" Snow cried out.

Emma pulled back, but before she could react she felt something cold slip down her skin, her limbs suddenly freezing. "Killian?"

He stepped back, his eyes wide with regret. "I'm sorry, Swan," he murmured.

"What happened?" Snow asked. "Why are they frozen?" She asked, motioning to Regina, Robin and Elsa.

"I can help with that." Merlin waved his hand and the three stumbled forward.

"She took Excalibur," Regina sputtered out. "She's controlling Killian. She has his heart."

" _Emma_!" Snow admonished.

Regina stepped forward. "I can help with that." She held up her hand, Killian's heart flew from Emma's pocket to her palm. Stepping forward, Regina murmured, "Brace yourself."

"Please," Killian mumbled. He held his breath as Regina pushed his heart back into his chest. He took a few deep breaths before his eyes landed on Emma's still form. "How could you?" He asked quietly.

"I had to. I needed Excalibur," she murmured. "I did it for us."

"The Dark One tricks, the Dark One lies!" He cried out. "Gold told me that. And it's what you do. It's what you've done. You haven't done any of this for us and-"

Just as suddenly the squid ink wore off and Emma stepped away from him. "It doesn't matter now," she cut in. "I have it." Raising her hands, she was gone before anyone could stop her.

The room was silent before Regina murmured, "We need to find that sword."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for your hard work. You're so much fun to work with and you're an incredible beta. Thank you! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _I'_ _m falling apart, I_ _'_ _m barely breathing_

* * *

Emma paced the living room of the home she'd taken over in Arendelle, her mind flying over the different ways to unite her dagger and Excalibur.

"If you're going to steal the flame you need a distraction. That wizard will surely tell them all about it. And you lost the pirate's heart," Gold snapped.

Turning on her heel, she glared at the scaly man before her. "I do not need your sass while I think," she hissed. "What I need is a distraction, something to occupy them," she muttered.

Her mind flitted over the different possibilities. She needed something that wouldn't involve her, something that wouldn't require her presence so she could trek up to Elsa's ice palace where she knew the queen had stored the flame. Kristoff's troll family had been very helpful. . . when they thought she was Anna, that is.

"So give them something to fight," the former Dark One snapped irritably.

Emma's mouth popped open. "That's brilliant." Raising her arms, she whisked herself away.

Rumple scoffed. "There's a reason why I outlived my heart," he grumbled before following her.

When they landed at the port a few moments later, Emma was cradling a glass bottle in her hands. "These guys should be distracting enough." She opened the bottle, blowing across the lip of it to let the people trapped inside out. A moment later a bevy of men stumbled across the docks.

"What just happened?" One of the men in uniform asked.

Emma scowled. "You tried to kill Elsa and Anna, I don't think I'll be needing your services." Flicking her wrist, Emma replaced the uniformed men back in the bottle, "You all, however, will do quite nicely." She grinned at the man in front of her. "There are some people at the palace who would be most interested in knowing you're in port," she commented slowly.

The man straightened to his full height, even as he tried to get his bearings again. "Is that so, lass?"

Emma scoffed. "Yes, it is so," she muttered. Reaching out, she pulled one of his men towards her, plunging her hand into his chest and pulling out his heart. "Go to the palace, let Killian Jones know that Blackbeard is here," she ordered sharply.

OUAT

"If Emma is able to unite Excalibur and her dagger together she'll be able to snuff out any light within her. She'll be unstoppable. She'll have more power than any Dark One before her. She'll have all of their power, combined with her own," Merlin warned the group.

Killian was shaking his head. "She said something to me, before she ripped my heart out. She said she didn't kill those guards, but she couldn't have people looking for them." He stood up and began pacing the parlor. "There's still a piece of Emma deep inside of her. I could see it." He paused, his hand rising to his lips absently. "I could feel it. She's there, we just have to remind her of who she really is. She doesn't want to be dark. She told us to save her from the darkness. We've done it before and we can certainly do it again."

"Well of course we can, Killian," Regina interrupted, placing a cup of tea in front of Zelena, pointing to it and ordering her to drink it. "It's good for the baby." Zelena scowled, but picked up the cup, cringing at the smell of it. Facing Killian again, Regina continued, "We have to remember that this isn't Emma, though, and that as the Dark One she could've lied to you. Elsa saw her rip that guard's heart out and crush it."

"I just can't believe Swan would do that." Killian spun on his heel to face Regina. "I know her. I know what's in her heart and she just wouldn't do that and-"

"And her heart is dark now," Robin pointed out softly.

Blue eyes aflame, Killian shook his head. "Not completely. I know her. I know her better than anyone else and she wouldn't do something like that, she wouldn't-"

"Your majesty, we have a problem." Franz burst through the doors, dragging a pirate Killian recognized as being one of his own who left him for Blackbeard's ship lifetimes before.

"Krug, what are you doing here?" Killian snapped, straightening as he faced his former crew member.

The man cowered at his feet as Franz let go of his shirt. "Captain Jones, there's a problem, sir," he groveled.

Nudging the man back with his boot, Killian raised a brow. "On your feet, Krug," he ordered. "Now, spit it out, what problem is there?"

"Blackbeard is here and he's looking for you." His eyes were wide.

"Why do you seem so afraid, mate? Aren't you a member of his crew?" Killian asked, his brow knitting together. "Or has he made new friends?"

The crew member fumbled for words, finally dropping his eyes to the ground. "I was ordered to come tell you."

Elsa was shaking her head. "Blackbeard being here is an impossibility," she snapped. "He's in a bottle on the mantle in the library." Flying out the door without another word, Elsa went in search of the bottle.

Snow looked up at Charming alarmed. "Emma wouldn't release Blackbeard from that bottle, would she?"

"If she did that," Kristoff spoke up for the first time since they'd lost Excalibur, "then she released Hans as well."

"She wouldn't, Kristoff. She knows Hans tried to kill us all. She wouldn't do that to Elsa or to me. She loves us. We're like family," Anna stated certainly. "And-"

"They're not all in here," Elsa cried out as she came careening back into the room. "Blackbeard and his men are gone."

"What about Hans?" Anna asked hesitantly.

Elsa waved her hand over the bottle, bringing the image up for everyone to see. "Hans and his brothers are still inside. She left them."

"Because they tried to kill us," Anna surmised, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "See, Emma _is_ in there still."

Reaching over, Killian grasped onto Krug's shirt. "Tell me, right now, tell me what she's done."

The pirate opened his mouth, then promptly clamped it shut and Killian's eyes widened. "She sent you here, didn't she?" He dropped the man to the ground. "She ripped your heart out and ordered you to come up here and tell us that Blackbeard is lose, why?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know, Captain Jones, but she's bloody terrifying," he murmured. "I want to stay away from her and-"

The door slammed open. "Well, this place hasn't changed a bit." All eyes turned to the newcomers.

"Blackbeard," Killian spat out.

"Jones, so good to see you again. Ah, I see you've traded out your clothing." He motioned to Killian's ensemble from Storybrooke. "No matter, you never were much of a pirate." Killian growled at his words.

OUAT

From her home, Emma waved her hand over the dreamcatcher, a feral grin on her lips. They would be distracted trying to figure out her plan and keeping Blackbeard at bay. That gave her plenty of time to get the ember and figure out how to forge the swords together. Without a second thought she transported herself to Elsa's castle.

The castle wasn't protected. Elsa probably wasn't worried about anyone finding their way up there or even bothering to go inside. It was far away from any forged paths and there was nothing of value nearby. Entering carefully, Emma listened as her boots clicked against the sturdy ice. "If I were a magical ember where would I be?" She murmured to herself.

"It's not going to be that easy," Gold laughed in her ear. "You won't just be able to take it."

Rolling her eyes, Emma climbed an ice staircase, following the feel of magic that was different than Elsa's. She found the flame in a small room that was filled with other magical items Elsa clearly wanted to keep safe from others. "Now, what is keeping you here?" Emma asked as she approached the burning ember.

"Me."

Emma turned at the voice behind her. Her eyes were wide when they landed on what was inevitably another Dark One. "Who are you?"

The woman circled Emma and the flame slowly. "My name is Nimue."

Emma eyed the woman in front of her. Her skin had a blueish hue and she was wearing a long cloak with a hood pulled up over her head. She reminded Emma more of Rumpelstiltskin than herself. "What do you want?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you the flame, Emma," the woman told her evenly. "You won't use it properly."

Emma scowled at her. "I'm using it to reunite my dagger and Excalibur, what isn't proper about that?" She spat.

"There's too much light in you," Nimue replied. "You're too weak."

Behind her Gold laughed. "I told you it wouldn't be easy," he taunted.

Spinning on her heel, Emma sneered. "Do shut up," she ordered sharply. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped. "Something's wrong," she whispered. Facing the former Dark One, she threatened, "I'll be back for that flame." With a quick raise of her hands she was gone and back down by the docks.

Gold sighed impatiently. "What are we doing here?"

"Shut up," Emma muttered, looking out at the sea. She noted the _Jolly_ was no longer at port and was probably the ship that was just far out enough to concern her. She appeared on the deck of the ship before the thought fully floated through her mind. "What is going on here?" She asked sharply.

Her eyes floated over the deck. Somehow Blackbeard had managed to overpower them. Her parents, Henry, Anna, Robin and Kristoff were bound to one of the masts; Killian was standing on the edge of the plank, a sword to his back and blood dripping around him, he looked battered and thoroughly beaten; and Regina, Elsa and Merlin were nowhere to be found.

"He had some help." Emma spun at the lilting voice behind her. Her eyes narrowed in on Zelena, dressed in her typical garb without her cuff on.

"You wicked witch," Emma muttered, flicking her wrist and sending the surprised woman into another mast, tethering her to it. "I don't think so." Focusing her energy on the task in front of her for just a moment, Emma secured Zelena, not noting that Blackbeard had nudged Killian one step from the edge of the plank. "You're staying put." She turned back to Blackbeard. "You weren't supposed to hurt them," she snapped.

"I'm a pirate, love, it's in my nature to do selfish things. And killing Jones is at the top of my wish list." He poked Killian with the tip of his sword as he smirked at Emma. "Now walk." Killian stumbled slightly, wavering on the edge of the plank, cringing as Blackbeard sliced through his arm again.

Emma didn't even hesitate, moving swiftly to Blackbeard's side and plunging her hand in his chest, but she was too late, Blackbeard had already shoved Killian off the edge of the ship. The pirate stumbled backwards as Killian landed in the water with a loud splash, water from the dead weight of his body spurting up around them. "He can't die," Emma murmured, squeezing Blackbeard's heart, watching as he fell to his knees with a cry. Emma didn't even hear her parents or Henry protesting behind her as she crushed Blackbeard's heart between her fingers, letting the dust scatter in the wind.

Without thinking, Emma jumped off the side of the ship, finding Killian below the water. The moment she latched onto him she whisked them into his cabin below deck. "Damn it, Killian," she murmured, cradling his head in her lap. "You're supposed to be a bloody survivor," she whispered hoarsely. With shaking hands, she gently healed each of the cuts and bruises inflicted by Blackbeard.

A moment later, Killian sputtered, his eyes slowly opening. "Whoa, there, Killian, it's okay, you're safe," she whispered softly.

He pushed himself up slightly, his eyes landing on her. "Emma?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," she murmured. "And you're okay."

"Blackbeard, you have-"

"He's dead," Emma replied. "You're safe now." She stroked her fingers through his hair. "You're safe," she repeated, more to herself than to him.

"And this is why you don't get the flame." Emma's head shot up at Gold's voice. "So very weak," he taunted her. "You should've let him die. Love is weakness."

Emma scowled at him. "We can't do this here. And I am not weak."

Killian frowned. "Emma, love, who are you talking to?" He asked slowly.

"I am not weak. I'm the Dark One. I'm more powerful than anyone else." She stood up, pushing away from his bunk. "And I will get what I want." Raising her hands, she was off the ship and back in Elsa's ice palace.

"Weak," Nimue repeated the moment she was there.

"No, I'm not," Emma replied, simultaneously snatching the ember and throwing Nimue from the ice palace. "And I will get what I want."

The Crocodile let out a maniacal laugh. "Now that's what I like to hear."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all your help. You're amazing! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _With a broken heart that_ _'_ _s still beating_

* * *

Regina, Elsa, and Merlin flooded the upper deck of the ship the moment they were freed. Regina had just been able to break through the protection spell Zelena had placed on the brig so they could get out. Her eyes were wild as she searched the deck. "Henry! Robin!" She cried out, coming to a halt at the scene in front of her. "What's going on?" Her eyes landed on Blackbeard's lifeless body, then at Zelena strapped to a mast.

"Where's Killian?" Elsa asked quickly, coming to a screeching stop behind Regina, immediately noting he was absent from the scene. After what Blackbeard had put him through, with the help of Zelena disabling Killian completely, she feared the worst. "What's happened?"

A cough behind them sounded and Killian appeared, looking to all the world as if he hadn't just been sliced up to be used as bait. "Emma, she just showed up," he answered softly. "She dove in to save me and then healed me," he explained.

Henry swallowed hard, his eyes still trained on Blackbeard's body. "She killed him."

"Emma _killed_ Blackbeard?" Merlin asked, his eyes clouded over with grief as he stared at the body on the deck of Killian's ship.

"Yes," Robin answered. "She saved your life, though." He nodded to Killian.

"Can we discuss this after we're untied?" Kristoff asked, shifting uncomfortably against the wooden pole to his back. "Cause these ropes are starting to chaff and this position is really uncomfortable."

"Right." Elsa held up her hand, removing the rope for them. "Anna, are you okay?" She asked her sister softly, her hands running down Anna's arms looking for signs of injury.

Anna nodded, her eyes wide. "I'm fine, I promise, Elsa," she assured her older sister. "We need to find Emma and make sure she's okay. She looked terrified when she saw Killian barely able to stand at the edge of the plank."

"She's not okay," Killian spoke up, pulling Henry in for a hug and squeezing tightly, just needing something to hold onto for a moment. "She's seeing things and hearing voices."

"Seeing things?" Regina echoed in confusion.

"Aye." Killian nodded. "She was sitting with me on my bunk and then the next thing I knew she was screaming that she wasn't weak. It was as if she was speaking to someone in the corner of the room. I know many things about Dark Ones, but I don't know if they see things. She looked crazed though, as if she were going out of her mind." He was reminded briefly of how she looked in the early days of their sessions in Gold's alternate reality, babbling on about pirates and princesses when he thought she was just another patient in need of psychiatric help.

"There may be some information in our library on the history of Dark Ones or on what it is like to be one, I'm not sure. Is that even the most important thing? Should we even focus on it? We need to find out what she's after," Elsa murmured.

"The ember," Merlin replied. "It can unite her dagger and Excalibur and-"

"My _god_ ," Zelena moaned. "Can we please discuss something else? Anything else, really," she begged and all eyes turned to her. "You can repeat the same thing over and over again, but you won't stop her." She cackled at them. "She has the sword and her dagger and she's more powerful than all of you." She continued to laugh at their stupefied faces. "You'll never stop her, so can we please discuss something else? Like getting me out of these ropes," she suggested.

Regina grunted. "You can't get out of there?"

The wicked witch growled. "That stupid Dark One put the bloody cuff back on me, so congratulations, sis, I'm powerless again."

Kristoff tightened his grip around Anna's waist and glared at the witch before finally sighing in resignation at the situation in front of them. "I'm so confused. What does Emma want? She's killing guards, she steals Killian's heart, and she lets Blackbeard out on one hand, but on the other she keeps Hans locked away, she kills Blackbeard to save Killian and she disarms Zelena so she can't hurt us," he summarized Emma's actions up to that point. "So is she a good Dark One or a bad one?"

Killian ran his hand through his hair. "I have no idea. I'm not sure she knows, but finding out what she's going to do with the sword once it's whole is imperative. I have a feeling there's going to be no stopping her. Once Swan's determined to do something, nothing stands in her way."

"Well, she won't be able to unite the blades without the ember, which is in Camelot. As long as she can't get there, as long as we can keep her here in Arendelle, then that won't be a problem and..." Merlin stopped speaking at Elsa's look. "What?"

"I think it's here. When you landed here, there was this glowing thing on the ground next to the tree. I could feel the magic emanating from it, so I hid it, along with a few other dangerous, unstable or unknown magical items I've discovered," Elsa explained.

"You hid it?" The wizard asked.

She nodded stiffly. "In my ice palace."

"I think we better see that it's still safe." Merlin motioned to the gangplank.

"I'll have some of my men dispose of him." Elsa looked down at Blackbeard disdainfully before turning and leading them off the ship.

OUAT

Emma turned the small ember over in her hand as she settled into the basement of her house. She felt a mild amount of guilt for blasting Nimue away like that and even more guilt for leaving Killian after nearly being killed by Blackbeard.

"You're doing it again," Gold taunted her. "You're letting the light sway you." She growled at his words. "And here I thought you would be the most powerful of all the Dark Ones. I suppose that you just don't have what it takes. You don't have the _guts_."

She spun, Excalibur in one hand ready to take a swipe at him. "I am _not_ weak."

"Yes, yes, you are. You're a disgrace to the Dark Ones before you," He continued to prod her.

"I didn't ask to be a Dark One," Emma reminded him as she continued to pace. "I was happy. I had Killian and Henry and my family and friends."

"And now you have nothing," Gold spat. "But," he held up one hand, letting out another maniacal laugh, "you could have _everything_." He motioned to the sword in her hand, the dagger on her hip and the ember floating above her open palm. "You can do this. You can have the power of all the Dark Ones. You'll be unstoppable. Your name will go down in history."

"I don't care about history," she muttered.

"You won't be alone." Gold played on her weakness, on her insecurities. "All of the Dark Ones will be with you, will be in you, and you'll never be lonely again." Her eyes were wide as they shot over to where the former Dark One stood. "All you have to do is take it. Take what belongs to you."

With a renewed sense of purpose, Emma placed the dagger and the sword on the ground, kneeling next to them with the ember in hand.

OUAT

"Emma was here," Elsa whispered as she took in the locked upstairs room of her palace. "I can feel her magic here. She was here and she got the ember." She turned to Merlin. "I guess it was the flame she needed to unite the blades."

Merlin hung his head in resignation. "She can destroy all light with that sword. There's no telling what she may do with it once she has it forged," he admitted.

"If I can just talk to Emma," Killian murmured. "She still loves me. I could feel it in her touch, she knows she loves me and-"

"Gold loved Belle and that didn't do any good," David reminded Killian. "We may have to consider some alternative solutions."

"That's not the bloody same thing, mate." Killian shucked the prince's hand off his shoulder. "Emma loved me before the darkness took her. She loved me and she believed in me and she fought for me and she poured her heart and soul into believing that I was good, that I was worthy. Gold never felt like that with Belle," he snapped. "I can get through to Emma in a way Belle never could. And you forget that I've been there. I've been dark and hell bent on revenge and destruction. I can relate to her. I'm going to find her." He stormed out of the room, moving swiftly down the ice steps.

Regina sighed. "Infuriatingly, stubborn pirate," she muttered. "Killian! Wait! Don't do something stupid!" Regina screeched, her shrill yell echoing off the ice walls.

"Bloody hell, sis, keep it down, you're going to hurt my baby and-" flicking her wrist, Regina ripped Zelena's voice away again as she left the room in search of Killian.

OUAT

Emma could feel Killian searching for her as she settled herself in front of a lake on the other side of Arendelle. She knew he wanted to find her to stop her, to try to relate to her, to remind her how much he loved her.

She didn't need his love.

She didn't need him to relate to her.

 _And he wasn_ _'_ _t going to stop her._

Holding up the recently united dagger and sword, Emma stood with the tips of her boots in the lake water. She was going to have all of the power of every Dark One to ever live. She was going to call them all forward and take the darkness and magic from them.

No one would be able to stop her ever again.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _In the pain, there is healing_

* * *

Emma paced around the first floor of her house, a fully united Excalibur in her hand and a deep frown marring her features. The vision of Hook falling into the water and then lying helplessly on the bed in the captain's quarters of his ship was haunting her. Every time she blinked she'd see him. It was a small blessing she couldn't sleep as the Dark One. With a tired sigh, she slumped down onto the floor of the living room, picking up a strand of yarn from a pile laid out in front of her, she began to weave together another dream catcher. "Well, what are you waiting for, dearie?" Gold taunted her as she held the yarn so tightly between her fingers they were nearly turning purple. She did her best to block him out. She had the sword, she had the ability to wield more power than anyone else in the world. She didn't need him telling her what to do or how to do it. She would move at her own pace. It was okay to move at her own pace. There was something holding her back, though, something keeping her from walking down to that damn lake just at the edge of the forest and holding up her sword to summon every Dark One that had ever existed.

 _What_ _'_ _s the point?_

She doubled the speed with which she moved the yarn.

"The point, dearie, is that you could control the entire world. _And more_. Every Dark One has tried to unite these swords, and you have done it. Think of all the _power_."

She snarled at him, looking up from her work. "I don't care about power," she screeched.

He growled at her. "You are quite possibly the worst Dark One in history." She let out a yell and stood up suddenly, flinging the sword across the room. If he'd been more than a mere figment of her imagination the sword would've pierced Gold's heart. Holding up one finger, Gold sent her a maniacal laugh, his scaly face nearly splitting in two with his grin. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me, dearie. Also, I'm not really here. I'm still in Storybrooke," he reminded her blithely.

Yanking the sword out of the wall, Emma waved her hand over it to cover the hole before muttering, "Leave me." She was slightly pleased when he disappeared and she was able to settle back on the ground in front of the large glass double doors that she had opened, giving her a clear view of the water below.

OUAT

Henry leaned in the doorway of the smallest and most unassuming parlor rooms of Elsa's palace. He'd been wandering around the castle for nearly two hours, trying to figure out his next move. It was clear his mother and grandparents weren't going to help him or trust him with a plan. Robin would do whatever Regina said. Elsa and Merlin had been working together quietly and in private for nearly an hour and a half. Kristoff and Anna had left to take care of some of Elsa's duties so she could focus on Emma. It had taken Henry nearly twenty minutes to realize that Killian was missing from the group. An hour and a half later, Henry found him in one of the smaller parlor rooms staring blankly into a fireplace with a far off look on his face. "She was talking to herself?" He asked quietly, drawing Killian's attention to his presence. Henry was still trying to put together everyone's accounts of Emma. He was trying to piece together her plan and her end goal. Based on her behavior up to this point, it was as if she were truly light deep down inside, but the Darkness was trying to push its way through. And she wasn't quite sure what she should be fighting, the light or the dark.

Killian glanced over at Henry. He nodded slowly. "Aye, lad, something's not right in her head at the moment." He patted the spot next to him on the sofa and Henry slowly ambled towards the pirate who was more like a father to him than his own father had been.

"Do you know what it is?" Henry asked softly.

Killian swallowed, his eyes trained on the fire. "It's Darkness," he murmured. "It eats away at you. It haunts you..." he paused. "It calls to you, demands things of you and you can't help, but to listen. It eats away at your soul until there's nothing left, but a void, an emptiness you can't fight alone."

Henry blinked back tears at Killian's words realizing slowly that he'd also faced this Darkness after Gold killed Milah. "How did you fight it off?"

Killian tore his gaze away from the roaring fire. "At first I had Milah. When I lost her it really took over. I spent lifetimes in Neverland succumbing to the Darkness and when I first came back I tried to soothe the wounds it had left exposed with rum and women." He sighed, his own blue eyes watering. "Your mum, she saved me." Killian flushed lightly at his admission. The cool and suave Captain Hook still surprised himself at all the ways he'd changed because of the blonde Savior. "She reminded me that I could be a part of something, rather than alone," he paused again. "And she loved me even though I was a nefarious pirate who'd spent most of his life selfishly seeking revenge on your grandfather."

Henry snorted at that. "Let's be honest, Killian, that one threw us all for a loop." He shrugged. "Our family tree is complicated."

"To say the very least." Killian chuckled in agreement. Leaning over, Killian wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders. "Try to stay positive, lad, we'll figure this out. I know everyone has been saying that since we lost Swan, but we will. We always do. We can't let ourselves succumb to despair. Besides, if we do your other mum will surely have our heads."

Henry chewed on his lip and rested his head on Killian's shoulder. "I hope so. I just wish I knew where she was." He fingered Emma's scarf and the bottle of locator potion he'd lifted from his mother. When everyone was distracted he'd find her on his own.

"Me too, lad," Killian agreed softly.

OUAT

Emma settled on the widow's walk on the top of her home, the sword by her feet. "You're wasting your powers. You're destroying everything we've all worked for," Gold tutted her.

"I'm not destroying everything," she snapped loudly. "I'm just thinking."

"Stop thinking!" He yelled. "Stop thinking and just use the sword!" He motioned to the metal at her feet. "Do what I know you want to do." He knelt down by her ear. "Stop thinking and start embracing the Darkness. You can feel the magic just thrumming beneath your skin, coursing through your body. You're positively humming with it and I know-"

Emma placed her hands over her ears. "Stop it! Maybe I don't want to. The last time I did, it nearly killed everyone I love and-"

"You can't love them anymore. Not really," Gold reminded her. "It's something I never learned with Belle. Love is weakness. There was something that could hurt me. If you let go of the things you love you will be all-powerful."

"Well maybe I don't want to be all-powerful." Emma stood up suddenly. "Maybe, unlike you, I didn't do this to be dark and powerful and get revenge. Maybe I did it to save Regina. Maybe I did it to save the people I love."

"Mom?"

Emma spun at the voice behind her. "Henry?"

Henry looked around. "Mom, who are you talking to?"

Shaking her head, Emma stepped forward. "Kid, you can't be here. You need to leave."

"No." Henry latched onto her arms. "I'm not leaving until you're okay. And you're not okay. Who are you talking to, Mom?"

Slowing her breathing, Emma worked not to react on instinct to Henry's sudden movements. "It's really hard to explain, Henry, but I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Henry asked incredulously. "You let Blackbeard out and he tried to kill Killian!"

Biting her lip, Emma nodded. "I know, I know I've done some bad things, but-"

"But what? No wait, don't tell me, you did it for me?" Henry scoffed. "What are you trying to do?"

"Just trust me, Henry, when I'm done no one will ever be able to hurt you again. You'll be safe for the rest of your life. Everyone will be, I just need-" she started to explain.

Henry shook his head. "You just need to let go of the Darkness and trust us. Trust me. Trust Killian. We love you and we can help, but you can't do it this way. You have to stop."

"When I finish this, I will," Emma promised. "I can change, Henry. I'm still the same mom you went searching for in Boston and-"

Shaking his head, Henry's eyes were wide. "No you're not. You sound like the Evil Queen." Without another word, Henry turned and fled, leaving Emma alone on the widow's walk once more.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Gold groused. "The Evil Queen was hardly as powerful as you are. He could've at least compared you to," he paused, "oh, I don't know, me?" He suggested, pointing immodestly at himself.

Emma let out a hiss, waving her hands up above her head and disappearing. She reappeared a moment later next to a very small, inconspicuous lake at the eastern edge of the forest. With measured strides, she circled the edge of the small body of water, watching as the sun bounced off the icy blue water, casting shadows in different directions. The tip of Excalibur dragged along the ground at her feet.

"You're thinking about it," Gold taunted. "I know you're considering it. Henry has no idea what you're thinking about. He can't possibly understand what it's like to have the kind of power you have. None of them can. None of them know what you can do. What you _should_ do."

Emma growled, stopping and turning on her heel. "What will make you go away?" She demanded darkly.

"Call them," he murmured in her ear. "Call them and I may just disappear forever."

Emma's eyes sparkled as they moved between the lake and the sword. Acting without thinking, she raised Excalibur. "Dark Ones, I summon thee."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years. It's back to the real world now we go. . . I would be remiss if I didn't send a big thank you to my awesome beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. Thank you so much for all your help with everything! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _In your name, I find meaning_

* * *

Henry swallowed hard and swiped the back of his hand over his nose as he pushed his way through the palace in search of Killian. He found the pirate in the library flipping through a book. He paused in the doorway, cringing when Killian let out a growl and threw the book forcefully against the opposite wall. "Killian?" He asked quietly, drawing the pirate's attention away from the lack of information on Emma's plans.

Turning, Killian ran a hand through his hair. "Aye, lad, where have you been? Your mum was searching for you."

He sniffed again. "I found Mom," he murmured.

"You left the palace? Alone?" At Henry's slight nod, Killian was up and moving by the teen's side. "Lad, you could've been hurt out there on your own," he chastised lightly, his hands running over Henry's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "She's not my mom anymore, Killian."

"You saw her?"

Henry nodded. "She's so scary and she was saying things like my other mom used to when she was the Evil Queen."

Killian's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? What was she saying?"

"She kept asking me to trust her, that she was doing things so that no one could ever hurt me again and she was just trying to protect us," Henry wailed. "She wasn't acting like my mom. Emma doesn't say things like that. She never says things like that."

Pulling Henry in for a hug, Killian cradled his head against his chest. "I know, Henry. She's still in there, though, it's just hidden deep down inside of her," he murmured. "We'll find a way to bring it out in her. We just need to find a way to remind her of how much she loves us and that she's a hero."

Henry tightened his grip on the pirate. "I'm not sure it will work."

Killian let out a sigh. "It will, Henry, you'll see. Your mum will come back to us. I just know it. What is it your grandparents' always say?"

Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Henry responded, "We always find each other."

"And perhaps after we get her back we won't have to search for a while," Killian offered up. Henry snorted, knowing that it was unlikely they would ever have that peace of mind.

OUAT

Emma lowered the blade very slowly, her eyes trained on the lake. Beside her, Gold clapped, laughing maniacally as they waited. Nothing happened at first and he frowned. "Well, you must've done it wrong," he accused sharply.

She held up a hand. "Wait for it," she ordered coolly as a fog slowly rolled over the lake, hiding it from view. "Just wait for it," she repeated. Just as slowly as it settled over the lake, it began lifting, revealing an old boat. "They're here," she murmured.

He laughed again. "They are. Oh, this is so exciting!" He clapped again as the boat landed on the shore line.

A single figure approached them slowly. "Emma," she whispered lowly.

"Nimue." Emma nodded sharply at the former Dark One. "Welcome to Arendelle."

Gold laughed again. "Oh, now we're talking."

OUAT

Merlin came to a skidding halt in the library, the rest of the group on his heels. "What is it, Merlin?" Regina and Elsa asked together.

"You feel it?" Merlin asked lowly.

"Yes," Elsa replied with a sigh. "But what is _it_?"

"What is going on?" Snow asked, rocking Neal back and forth slowly. "What's happened?"

"I can feel it in the air." Regina's voice dropped, she leaned into Robin, swaying slightly. "The magic."

"There's so much of it." Elsa closed her eyes.

"And it's all dark." Regina gripped Robin's arm tightly. "She's done something. What has she done?"

All eyes turned to Merlin. "I'm afraid of what she may have done."

"And what is that?" Charming asked impatiently.

"That she called forth past Dark Ones," Merlin replied lowly.

"Bloody hell, Swan." Killian scrubbed his hand over his face, tightening his hold on Henry. "Okay, so let's say she calls forth the Dark Ones, what will that accomplish?"

Merlin stared off above their heads. "It will bring forth more Darkness then the world has ever known. She will have more power than any of the past Dark Ones. She will be utterly unstoppable."

Killian swallowed hard. "I was afraid of that," he admitted.

OUAT

Emma watched as hooded figures emerged from the water behind Nimue. The former Dark One simply studied Emma. "You know what to do, don't you?" She asked her.

Nimue's voice was eerily quiet and steady. Emma nodded. "I'm the one who managed to unite Excalibur, you honestly think I don't know what to do?" She snapped.

Nimue frowned at her before slowly circling Emma. "I can't see your plans. Why can't I?" She questioned to herself in a low voice.

Emma gave her a sardonic smile. "Perhaps because I have the power to conceal them from even _you_." Her eyes wandered over the different beings. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have onion rings to deliver."

Gold paused, her words pulling his brows down questioningly. "Onion rings? Whatever are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma raised her hand and disappeared, landing in the room Regina had locked Zelena in away from all activity in the castle. "Hello, Zelena."

Zelena looked up and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth, but motioned that she couldn't speak. Emma let out a chuckle. "Well, it seems Regina finally did something useful with her magic," Emma snarked. "I can only imagine what she's forcing you to eat, though." With a flourish, Emma placed a paper bag in front of the Wicked Witch. "Enjoy." The next moment she was gone.

Zelena stared at the spot Emma had occupied for less than a minute before turning her eyes on the to-go bag. Her mouth watered at the distinct smell of onion rings and grilled cheese. Regina kept magically producing kale and broccoli, two things that looked absolutely disgusting on a normal basis, let alone during pregnancy. Without a second thought, she opened the bag, tearing into the to-go containers.

OUAT

"Queen Elsa!" Franz came bursting through the doors. "There are reports - many reports..." he sputtered trying to catch his breath.

Elsa's eyes narrowed in on the captain. "Reports of what?" She asked impatiently.

"Beings that are slowly making their way from the woods. They're invading the towns," he panted. "They can walk through walls and look dead."

Merlin's chin dropped to his chest. "Dark Ones. She's called them. It's what I was afraid of. We have to get that sword from her, it's the only way."

"That sword is glued to her hand," Robin pointed out. "There will be no way of getting it away from her and-"

A maid came sprinting into the room. "Queen Elsa!" She cried out. "Queen Elsa!"

Elsa turned to face the doorway of the library where Greta stood panting. "What is wrong with the court today?" She murmured under her breath. "What is it, Greta?"

"It's Zelena. Something's wrong!" Greta cried out hysterically.

"What is wrong exactly?" Regina asked tersely.

"Her stomach!" Greta wailed. "It's huge, she's in labor. I don't know how, but she's in labor."

"Labor!" Robin cried, latching onto Regina's hand and tugging her out the door and down the hallway towards the tower Zelena was staying in. When they reached her room she was screaming. "Zelena?"

"What the hell did that woman give me?" She cried out.

Regina stared at Zelena's swollen belly. "That's impossible, what did you do?" She accused.

Zelena let out another cry as a splash hit her feet. "I didn't do anything. I just ate the onion rings."

"Onion rings?" Regina echoed, spinning to face Greta. "She's on a strict diet and you gave her onion rings?"

"We don't have time to argue this." Mary Margaret passed Neal off to Charming. "Her water just broke, we need to get her to a bed and get the doctor. Oh, why didn't we think to bring Whale with us?" She fretted.

Elsa spun to face Greta. "Get the doctor and tell him we have a delivery," she ordered sharply. "And find Anna, make sure she's there." At the blank looks, Elsa replied, "She's a trained nurse. Now, Robin, Regina you stay with Zelena just in case Emma comes in search of that baby, the rest of us are going to try to get that sword."

OUAT

Emma watched from outside the palace with a blank expression on her face as everyone moved rapidly to get Zelena to a sterile room for the delivery. "I don't understand, what are you doing?" Gold asked impatiently.

"Go away." Emma raised her hand and flashed herself into the palace to wait in peace for the delivery of Zelena and Robin's daughter.

OUAT

"If she was bringing forth Dark Ones, where would she go?" Henry asked, pacing the library again, shoving books away from him.

"She needs a portal to the Underworld," Merlin replied. "Do you have one here?" He asked.

Elsa looked helpless. "I have no idea," she admitted.

"Let me get a map, maybe we can figure out a place that has more magic or something?" Kristoff suggested. Before anyone could object, he pulled down a map of the kingdom, spreading it out on the table that Killian cleared for him.

"Okay," Charming started, "where would a portal be? I mean is there something specific we should be looking for? A tree, a body of water?"

"A body of water," Merlin replied. "The keeper of the Underworld comes by boat."

"We could start by sending search parties out to all the various lakes in the woods," Charming suggested. "It's not terribly efficient, but if we don't know where to go, then it's the best chance we have."

Elsa seemed to consider his words for a moment before nodding. "Let me gather my men."

OUAT

Robin paced the room as the doctor set Zelena up for the delivery. "Why would she want the baby? Why does she need my baby? Why can't we escape this? Why can't someone deliver a baby in peace?"He wailed.

"You have to have faith in me, Robin. I will protect your daughter. I won't let Emma take her. I promise." Regina rested her hands on his biceps. "I promise."

"Just take this bloody cuff off and I'll be able to protect my own baby," Zelena screeched.

Regina snorted. "Not likely."

Nine hours later, Robin rocked his daughter, a sword in one hand as Regina hovered over his shoulder. "She's beautiful," he murmured.

"I want to hold her," Zelena whispered, leaning back on the bed.

"You don't have time for that." Emma pushed the doors open. When Regina came at her with magic, she froze Regina, Robin, the baby girl, Anna, the other nurse and the doctor.

"You can't have my baby!" Zelena cried out.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for the baby," Emma responded. At Zelena's tiredly arched brow, Emma replied, "I'm here for you." With a flick of her wrist, she whisked them both to the lake in the woods.

"What am I doing here? Why did you take my baby?" Zelena asked.

Emma snorted. "I already told you I didn't want your baby." She raised her hand and shoved Zelena back to a tree, shackling her to it. "I just didn't want to take two lives."

Zelena's brow furrowed. "Take two lives?"

"I need to eliminate all the Darkness in the world. I need to ensure there are no more Dark Ones to fight." She circled Zelena, Excalibur in her hand, "I'm going to tether it to the sword and then kill you with it," she replied absently. "Consider it a sacrifice," she suggested. "I just didn't want to take Robin's baby with you."

"Swan!" Killian cried out, stepping into the clearing. "Stop!"

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. You are wonderful! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _So I_ _'_ _m holding on, I_ _'_ _m holding on, I_ _'_ _m holding on, I_ _'_ _m barely holding onto you_

* * *

"Step back, Swan." Killian took a tentative step towards her. His eyes darted between Zelena - who looked frightened from her place tied to a tree - to Emma, who held Excalibur tightly between her fingers.

Emma was already shaking her head. "No, Killian, I can't." She took a breath. "Let me just explain what I'm doing."

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Emma," Killian interrupted her softly as he took another step towards her, motioning for Henry to stay back. "I know you're just doing what you think you need to do, but you can't hurt Zelena to get what you need." He paused, gauging her reaction at his words. "If you do this, there's no going back and you know that."

"Why not?" Emma asked indignantly. "Look, I know how to eliminate the Darkness in myself and get rid of the Dark Ones forever." She took a step closer to Killian. "All I have to do is tether the Darkness to a person. Zelena." Her eyes darted to Regina and Robin. "And would it be the worst thing in the world if she was gone? I mean think of all the problems she's caused." Her eyes narrowed in on Zelena. "And will ultimately cause."

"She's got a point," Regina muttered under her breath. When Killian shot her a scathing look, she just held up her hands.

"Just trust me on this, Killian," Emma pleaded with him. "I know what I'm doing."

Killian took another step towards Emma. "I know you know what you're doing. I have no doubt about that." He smiled at her softly. "And I do trust Emma."

"I _am_ Emma," she reminded him.

He shook his head sadly at her. "She's in there somewhere," he murmured, reaching out to lower the sword slowly. "But this person who would sacrifice another to save herself, that's not the Emma I know. It's not the Emma I love."

Her eyes shot up to him, the green darkening. "You don't love me?" She asked incredulously. He always loved her. It was something she counted on even long before he said the words to her. She counted on his trust, his support, his strength, his loyalty and his love.

"Just breathe and try to understand what I'm saying, Swan." His voice dropped so only she could hear his words. "I love you, I love you more than I ever thought possible, but the person holding this sword who would so easily hurt Zelena, she's not the woman I love. The woman I love would sacrifice herself before she would even hurt someone as wicked as Zelena. The woman I love _did_ sacrifice herself. You didn't become the bloody Dark One for power or revenge, you became the Dark One to save Regina's light. And you told me that I would have to help you remember who you were, I would have to find the light and drive the Darkness out of you again. And if I'm going to do that, then you can't kill Zelena."

Emma's eyes darted between Killian and the witch tied to the tree. Straightening her back, she snapped, "You should love me even when I do bad things." She stepped away from him, raising the sword. "If you really love me, you'll love me in spite of the bad things I do and you'll help me to become a better person. You won't just stop loving me because I made a mistake or because I gave into the Darkness."

"Swan, I-" Killian tried to protest, but Emma plowed forward.

"And you have no idea what this feels like." She held the blade between them, the magic in it, sparking. "You may have struggled with your demons and the Darkness, but you didn't have dark magic flowing through your veins to combat with as well. If you understood you wouldn't be insinuating that you don't love me. You wouldn't be taking away what little shred of light may be inside of me!" She screamed.

Mary Margaret stepped forward when Killian blanched at Emma's words. "Emma, sweetheart, you know how much Killian loves you. He's followed you through time. He gave up his ship for you. He didn't mean it like that," she assured her daughter, stepping in front of Killian to block him from Emma's potential wrath. "We all love you and we believe in you, but if you don't believe in yourself, then the Darkness will just eat away at you. You have to believe in the light. I know you feel it in you, I know that's why you haven't just eliminated us already. You love us and we love you and if you just trust that gut feeling, everything will be alright."

"Oh, this is just nauseating."

Emma spun away from her family at Gold's voice. He was standing behind her looking at them with disgust. "What?" She snapped.

"You're not really falling for this? They just don't want you to have all the power you could have. Just think about it." He moved towards her. "Think of how it would feel to have the power of every Dark One that ever existed flowing through you. Forget about Zelena, there's no need to kill her with the sword. You can crush her heart once you're done. You can crush anyone's heart you want to and no one will ever be able to stop you. You'll live on forever, immortal, a god, you'll go down in history as the most powerful being to ever walk through any realm," he murmured in her ear.

"Her heart?" Emma echoed, an unbidden vision of Zelena's heart between her fingers being crushed to dust popping up in front of her eyes.

Zelena's voice tore her away from her private conversation with Gold. "Heart? What about my heart!" She cried out.

Emma turned back around, whisking away the woman's voice. "I can't believe I gave that back to you as a final gift. I should've kept it. I forget how infuriating you are," she muttered under her breath.

"Who was she talking to?" Charming asked Merlin quietly.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know, but it seems that she sees something or someone." He motioned to Emma, who appeared to be staring intently at a tree, almost as if she were listening to it.

Regina let out a snort. "This is ridiculous, Ms. Swan, you're being absurd."

Emma spun quickly. "Oh, so it's Ms. Swan, now." She arched a brow, her voice cool and unconcerned, mocking Regina slightly.

"Yes it is. When you're being a pain in my ass it's Ms. Swan," she snapped. "Now, just stop this foolishness and hand over the sword. Then we can come up with a proper solution to the problem at hand."

"You can't honestly tell me you'd miss Zelena if she were gone?" Emma asked.

"Of course I wouldn't, and I have plans to handle her. Plans that will keep her alive, but far, far away from us," Regina assured Emma. "But we can't put all the Darkness in her and then kill her. It's not how we handle things."

"No, it's not how you handle things _anymore_ and it's not how I _used_ to handle things. Now, though, it's how I handle things." She raised the sword again.

Henry pulled away from Elsa to stand in front of his mother. "No, it's _not_ how you handle things, Mom."

Emma dropped the sword to her side. "Henry, you need to go back to the palace." She turned to face Elsa. "Take him back to the palace, _now_ , Elsa," she ordered sharply.

"I'm not going anywhere," Henry shot back, straightening to his full height, determined to stay by his mother's side no matter what. He hoped his presence might keep her from doing something she would regret in the future, once they were through this ordeal. "I'm staying here. If you're going to kill Zelena, then you're going to have to do it in front of me," he challenged her, his hazel eyes flashing like hers used to do. Emma balked slightly at his threat, well aware that he would go through with it if he thought it was the best course of action. Much like herself, once he made up his mind a mountain couldn't move him.

"He'll get over it," Gold sang out from behind her, drawing her attention for a moment, reminding her of the goal he and Nimue had for her.

"Oh, shut up!" Emma ordered over her shoulder before turning back to her son. "Henry, go," she demanded.

He shook his head. "No, I'm staying with you. You're my mom, whatever you do, I'm standing with you. You have to remember, though, that you're a _hero_. And heroes don't take the easy way out. This is the easy way out."

Emma's bottom lip quivered at his words, so she tugged it in her mouth in an attempt to stop it and control her emotions. "He's right, Swan," Killian spoke up softly moving closer to the mother and son. "You're a bloody hero, you don't take the easy way out."

" _Language_ ," Emma quietly reprimanded him, feeling her resolve to tether the Darkness to Zelena start to waver and the need to do the right thing push through. She could feel the little bit of light in her start to overpower the dark magic.

"Oh dear, this isn't going as planned," Gold observed, but Emma barely heard him. She didn't even notice when he vanished from the clearing.

"Just give the sword to Merlin." Elsa approached cautiously, her hands held out in a gesture of peace. "We'll find another way to get the Darkness out of you, one that doesn't hurt anyone else," she promised.

Emma hesitated again, her hand holding the sword shaking. She'd been so close to getting rid of this warring feeling inside of her. If she just stepped away from everyone, she could still do it, but the way her family was looking at her, with hope and belief and trust and _love_ in their eyes, she found herself holding Excalibur out towards the wizard.

With sure steps, Merlin moved to her side, taking the sword. "Thank you, Emma." He patted her shoulder lightly. "I knew you had it in you."

Pulling her against him, Killian pressed a kiss to her temple. "So did I, love," he whispered. "Everything is going to be just fine," he promised her. "We're going to get through this, together."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." All eyes spun to the spot next to Zelena. "All that power, all that potential, and you just wasted it."

Merlin's face hardened. " _Nimue_."

She smiled at him, it was a feral smile that curled on her lips, like she was a predator and he was her prey. "Merlin." She nodded to him. "You have something I want." Before anyone could react, she appeared in front of him. Her hand plunged into his chest, pulling his heart out and squeezing. "So sorry we couldn't end on better terms," she commented absently, taking the sword from him as his body fell limp.

Emma reacted with lightning speed, pushing everyone behind her and moving swiftly to the former Dark One's side. "Drop the sword," she ordered, holding up her hands in preparation for a fight.

Nimue didn't even flinch, instead she flung Emma to the side, her body crashing into a tree on the edge of the lake. "Swan!" Killian cried out as Nimue held up Excalibur.

The group watched in terror as time seemed to freeze and the power of every Dark One poured itself into the blade. Pushing herself up, Emma sprinted to Nimue's side, using the light magic within her to wrestle the older Dark One for the sword. Elsa and Regina both jumped into the fight, working to control Nimue way while Emma held the sword steady. Glancing down at her hands, she saw they were the natural creamy pale instead of the nearly translucent pale they had been and that she was once again wearing her red leather coat. Blinking back tears, she realized the Darkness in the sword needed to be tethered to something and that in order for it to disappear from the world completely, that tether would need to die. Her eyes connected with Killian's and he was by her side in an instant. "Don't you dare, Swan," he ordered her, reading her mind instantly.

"I have to," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Killian." Her eyes flicked over to Henry and her parents. "I love you." She turned the blade towards her own body, ignoring the protests from around her.

" _Emma!_ " Without thinking twice, Killian pushed her away from the tip of the sword and when she stumbled he snatched it from her. "I love you, Swan," he whispered before impaling himself without hesitation.

" _Killian!_ "

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help on this! The name of Robin's baby was completely the idea of my wonderful beta. Thank you! We're getting closer to the Underworld. . . ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _The broken locks were a warning, you got inside my head_

* * *

Emma dropped to her knees, pulling Killian's head up to cradle in her lap. "Killian!" She cried out his name, her fingers skimming over his pale face. "No," she shook her head, "you can't just leave me." She felt a sob tear its way out of her throat. "You promised," she whispered the end, dropping her forehead down to his. "You promised me you were a survivor."

Regina and Elsa both flew backwards as Nimue vanished, the Dark Ones disappearing from this world once again. "Oh, Emma." Elsa and Regina both moved forward simultaneously. Very carefully, Regina pulled Excalibur from Killian's chest, inwardly cringing as the blood dripped back down on his black waist coat. The blade no longer bore the intricate markings of the old sword, instead it was very plain, unadorned with anything, Emma's name no longer scrawled across it. It no longer represented the dagger of the Dark One. It seemed that Emma's plan to destroy the Darkness by killing Zelena would've worked. Instead, though, it killed Killian. "It's going to be alright, Emma," Regina assured her, kneeling on her other side. Both she and Elsa stroked Emma's back soothingly.

Emma looked up, tears running tracks down her face. "How?" She wailed. "Killian's dead," she cried out, her head dropping back down to his.

Henry dropped to his knees next to his mother and Elsa moved out of the way so the boy could curl up against her. "He died to save you. So your family wouldn't lose you. So I wouldn't lose you," Henry whispered, a shaking hand reaching out to tentatively touch where Killian's heart should be beating.

Wrapping an arm over Henry's shoulders, Emma rocked back and forth, one hand still stroking through Killian's hair, the other squeezing her boy as tightly against her side as possible. "He told me he was a survivor," she whispered. "How did I lose him? This is all my fault. If I had been stronger or better or lighter we would be together."

"We should get everyone back to the palace." Elsa leaned around Henry and Emma to whisper to Regina, "Being out here can't be good. We need to send out my men and make sure the towns are secure, then we need to come up with a plan. Plus we should check on the babies, Anna, Kristoff, Belle, Granny and Leroy."

Regina nodded. "I can handle that." Waving her hand, she whisked them all back to Killian's room, laying the pirate out on the bed. "Let's give Emma a moment, come on, Henry." She gently guided their son from the room, closing the door behind her.

The group gathered in the hallway. Even with the door shut, they could only hear a whisper of Emma's cries through the heavy wooden door. Mary Margaret asked, "What do we do now?" She cringed as her daughter cried out the name of her dead pirate again.

"He can't just be dead." David shook his head in disbelief. "That's not, I mean we don't just lose each other like that." He gripped his wife's waist tightly. "We may have to fight for each other all of the time, but we don't permanently lose each other, no matter what." His voice was determined and adamant. They'd gone through so much, through curses, through death, through hearts broken in half, through time travel and memory potions for it all to just end, for Emma and Killian to just lose their happy endings. And if Emma lost her happy ending, there was no way that he or Snow would ever be truly happy.

Regina shook her head. "Sometimes that's just how life works." The memory of Daniel dying in front of her for doing nothing more than loving her floating before her eyes.

"Regina's right," Robin agreed. "Sometimes we do lose each other." The pain of losing Marian would never lessen, no matter how much time passed.

Elsa pressed her fingers to her temples, closing her eyes and trying to focus as a headache ebbed at the corners of her mind. "There has to be another way!"

"Another way to what?" Anna and Kristoff came jogging up. "You're back, what happened? We felt something, I don't know," she looked up at Kristoff questioningly, "shift?" She suggested.

Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, launching into the story of what happened at the lake and Killian's death. Elsa watched as her sister crumpled next to her husband, her eyes watering at the news that Killian was gone from them.

"That can't be the ending," Henry interrupted sharply. "Killian can't just die."

"Well of course it isn't," Anna scoffed as she straightened, the resolve in her eyes matching Henry's. "Killian survived Gold ripping his heart out, he can survive this," she reminded them all.

"This isn't the same thing, Anna." Elsa admonished lightly. "Killian is actually dead now, it's not like he's just wandering around with someone controlling his heart. He's not in this world anymore."

"No, he's in the Underworld now," Kristoff responded. "Anna, we may have actually lost him this time. It's not possible to bring people back from the dead. It's the one thing that no magic can conquer."

"What about someone super powerful, though?" Anna suggested.

Regina shook her head. "No, there's no bringing anyone back from the dead. Believe me, I tried for years to bring Daniel back. It isn't possible. He's in the Underworld now."

"The Underworld?" No one had heard the door open and close behind them. Emma was wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Can we get there?"

"Get to the Underworld without dying?" Robin asked skeptically. "Is that even possible? And if we get there, it's not like we can bring him back. Right? I mean that follows the thought that you can't bring people back from the dead."

"I brought the past Dark Ones back from the dead," Emma snapped. She was met with blank stares.

"Perhaps not everyone who dies goes to the Underworld then," Mary Margaret suggested. "Or maybe you're only there for a period of time. Then it's too late?"

"Oh, Kristoff, would Grandpabbie know?" Anna asked, bouncing from foot-to-foot. "He knows everything, I bet he knows a way to get to the Underworld! We should just go there and see if Killian is down there and if he is then we'll figure out how to bring him back."

"I just needed Excalibur," Emma murmured. "The lake is a portal to the Underworld. If we can find something strong enough to open it, then-"

Regina's lips curled up into a small smile. "I actually think I know something that will work." She paused. "But first, there's something else I have to do."

"What?"

"We can't leave Zelena here. We're going to have to leave Granny, Leroy and Belle behind to watch Neal and" she paused, "Robin, did you choose a name? I know we had some ideas, but-"

He nodded softly. "I did, I just can't believe I'm leaving her behind already."

"You have a name for your baby?" Mary Margaret asked.

Robin nodded. "It was something Regina suggested actually, Renata, it means born again."

"Oh that's beautiful." Anna swayed slightly. "Don't you love that name, Kristoff?"

"We're not having a baby until after we get back from the Underworld," he stated firmly. "Now, Regina, how do we get there and what do you need to do first?"

"First, I need to send my sister back home where she belongs." With a flick of her wrist, she was standing on top of the palace with Zelena. "Hey there, Sis."

Zelena let out a gasp as Regina gave her back her voice. "What are we doing up here? Where's my baby?"

"Robin's little girl is sleeping in her nursery, this, however, is where we part ways." Regina pulled Zelena's wand out of her pocket.

Zelena chuckled. "Please, you're not strong enough to use that," she scoffed.

"Oh, Zelena." Regina shook her head. "It's not about strength, it's about belief."

She raised the wand up, waving it. "Where are you sending me?" Zelena cried out, watching as the skies around them darkened in preparation for the twister about to descend around them.

"Home," Regina answered. "Home to Oz." She laughed as a twister tore through the forest, sucking Zelena up. When the calm settled over her once again, she muttered, "See ya round, _Sis_."

When she came back downstairs, she found everyone crowded in Killian's room. "Did you take care of Zelena?" Robin asked quietly.

She nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Emma?" She drew the blonde's attention away from Killian. She was seated next to his bed, one hand over his hook and the other combing gently through his hair. Regina felt her heart break at the devastated look on Emma's face. "Let me put a preservation spell over him," she suggested softly. "It should keep him safe while we look for him."

Emma nodded, dropping her hand away from her pirate's face and sitting back. "Okay."

Her father's arms wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her into his chest. "It's going to be alright, Emma. Killian's a hero. He'll come back to us. We always find each other," he reminded her.

"This seems like a hopeless distance," Emma whispered, shifting in her chair to dig her face in her father's stomach. "And it's all my fault."

He cradled her head against him. "You weren't yourself, Emma; you were fighting something that's impossible to fight. And somehow, you still managed to do it. You did stop yourself in the end," he reminded her.

"If I'd stopped myself sooner, Killian wouldn't be dead," she wailed. "If I'd managed to hold onto the light more than I had then-"

"We'd still be fighting something," he cut in. "And crying over Killian's body won't help bring him back. What will, is going to the Underworld and figuring out how to bring him back home with us." He pulled back slightly. "Now, are you going to cry or are you going to come with me to the lake? Because I'm going in after Killian."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm going in after Killian too." She pushed her chair back and stood. "Regina, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Granny is set up with Renata and Neal. Belle is staying here with her, so is Leroy. They're going to help guard the castle. The rest of us are all going, right?"

"Of course we're going!" Anna tugged on Kristoff's hand. "Right?"

"It's going to take all of us to bring him back," Kristoff agreed. "Let's go."

In a flash they were all at the lake, standing with the water just lapping at the tips of their shoes. "What happens now?" Robin asked in a whisper.

Wrapping her arm around Henry, Emma looked over at Regina. "Do it."

Twirling her wrist in a circular motion, Regina focused all of her energy on the lake. A moment later the boat with the reaper appeared.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

* * *

Tentatively, Emma took a full step into the water, surprised when her boot didn't automatically sink into the mud. Swallowing hard, she took another step forward. "Emma," Elsa began from behind her, "you're walking on water."

Emma nodded. "Yeah and I'd feel better about it if someone would walk on it with me," she muttered.

Elsa took a breath, joining Emma on the water. "Wow," she murmured. "I guess this is the way to the Underworld," she whispered.

"Guess so," Emma agreed. Turning, she watched as Henry was the next to step on the water. She found herself shaking as her son took a step forward, afraid of something happening to him. One-by-one the rest of the group joined them on the water. "Next stop, the Underworld," she murmured. Quietly the group crossed the lake. When they reached the other side, they looked around wide-eyed.

"Elsa?" Anna asked hesitantly. "Are we still in Arendelle?" She glanced up at her husband, tugging on his arm. "Kristoff, doesn't it look like Arendelle?"

Kristoff protectively tightened his grip on her tiny hand. "It certainly does look like Arendelle, only icier and colder." He turned, his eyes landing on his sister-in-law. " _Elsa_ are you changing the weather again?" His tone was slightly glib in an effort to try to lift the tension. It didn't work.

The blonde scowled at him. "No, of course not," she chided.

"Okay, this conversation is getting us nowhere," Regina interrupted sharply, glancing around at the surrounding forest warily. Pocketing the wand so they had a definitive way to get back to their world, she shivered. "The ice man is right about one thing, it's far colder here than in Arendelle. We could use warmer clothing, the last thing we want is to freeze to death." Raising her hands, she sucked in a breath.

There was a moment of silence.

"Nothing's happening," Kristoff pointed out impatiently.

The queen scoffed and focused, raising her hands. Again nothing happened. "Regina, are you alright, darling?" Robin asked, his hands ghosting over her, looking for signs of an injury that could be impeding her magic.

It was the oddest feeling, knowing her magic was there, but having nothing happen. "Well, what in the world?" She muttered to herself. Looking up, she pointed to Elsa. "Can you try to whip those of us who get cold warmer clothes so we don't freeze to death before we find Killian?"

Elsa nodded and held up her hands. She could just barely feel her magic thrumming beneath her skin, but nothing happened. "Elsa?" Anna asked quietly after nothing happened. "Why is nothing happening?"

"Well, why isn't anything happening?" Elsa grumbled indignantly, repeating her sister's question. "I just don't understand it. This shouldn't be happening." She paused. "Emma?" She looked up at her friend hopefully.

Emma hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't." Her recent experiences with magic fresh on her mind and making her hesitant. The last thing she wanted to do was have any darkness seep in and put her loved ones in danger again. She'd already lost Killian, she didn't want to have to hunt anyone else down in the Underworld.

"Well why not?" Her mother asked with wide eyes. "We need warmer clothes." Even after David nudged his wife, she still didn't understand Emma's concern, opening her mouth to speak.

Emma still hesitated though, and Elsa interrupted before Mary Margaret could make another comment. "It's okay, Emma," Elsa assured her. "If you believe in yourself, you'll be okay. Alright?"

"Elsa's right." Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm. "We may need you if things get bad." She paused. "And trust me on this, you only have light magic in you now."

"You can do it, Mom. After all, you're the Savior," Henry assured her as well. Hugging her son tightly against her, Emma tried to soak up some of his unwavering belief in her role as the Savior.

With a sigh of resignation, Emma raised her hands. She focused all of her energy on creating warmer clothes for them, but nothing happened. "It's so strange," she commented. "It's like when Ingrid had those ribbons on our wrists. I can feel my magic, but it's not working," she explained, finally understanding the frustration Regina and Elsa were feeling.

Elsa nodded. "That's it! That's exactly what it feels like."

David shivered. "That's wonderful to know, but I think we need to find somewhere warm and come up with a game plan."

Emma bit her lip and took a step forward, prepared to disagree with her father. "Let's start by exploring a bit. Moving will keep us warm enough." She wrapped an arm around Henry. "You game, kid?"

"We need to find Killian, we can worry about ourselves later," Henry confirmed. "He hates the cold. He must be miserable down here."

Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Emma hummed in agreement. "Yeah, kid, he does hate the cold." She turned to face the others. "Let's move. We should get out of the forest, see if there's something else nearby. Maybe a town or something. Who knows how the Underworld is set up. We need to see if we can find people who can help us."

They walked for what felt like hours, everyone cold and tired. Emma's feet were starting to hurt in her trusty boots she'd worn to chase many monsters in, she could only imagine how Regina, Elsa and Anna were fairing. Their shoes looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, Elsa," Kristoff pointed up ahead, "isn't that the palace?"

The group came to a stop at the foot of a hill that appeared to lead towards Elsa's palace. The blonde queen frowned as her head fell to the side. "Um, is it?" She asked. The large stone building was covered completely in ice and appeared to be resting lopsided. "I think it is, but it just looks so different."

"Where are we?" Robin asked slowly. "This is like some kind of alternative universe."

"Let's keep moving," Regina advised. "Chances are the palace is controlled by someone dead who none of us wants to see," she muttered.

"You would be correct!"

They all spun at the voice behind them. Emma's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, Henry's instantly matching hers. "Mom?" He asked hesitantly.

"Wow, how rude, I haven't even introduced myself, but usually I don't greet newcomers." The man paused. "But usually my newcomers aren't alive," he mused.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked, eyeing the thing in front of them. The being was bluish-gray, wearing what appeared to be some sort of toga like dress that was black. The top of his head looked like flames, only they were blue, and he emanated a very distinct chill.

The man frowned. "Um, excuse me, but that's very rude." He chastised Kristoff. "I am not a what, I'm a he!"

Regina snorted. "Fine, then grace us with your name, please. And we don't need the theatrics."

The man's fine eyebrows rose to the top of his head. "Whoa, no wonder you were the Evil Queen." Regina snarled and stepped forward, barely noting Robin's restraining hand. "Uh, don't forget, dear, your magic won't work down here. It's _light_."

"You still haven't told us who you are," David pointed out, trying to push Emma behind him and next to her mother.

"He's Hades," Henry replied. "You know, Disney finally got something right. You're just as freaky looking." He glanced over at Emma. "Isn't he, Mom?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, kid, he really is," she agreed, eyeing the ruler of the Underworld. "So, uh, this looks like Arendelle," she commented.

Hades shrugged. "This part of the Underworld does because that's where we are." He answered in a tone that indicated it should be obvious. "I mean, if we were in Neverland then it would look like Neverland."

"Well, thank god for some small favors," Snow murmured. "After being there alive, I definitely don't want to go there dead."

Robin held up a hand. "Wait, so the only people we'll see here are people who died in Arendelle?"

Hades let out a sigh. "Wow, I really need to work on my communications with the outside world. Is that not obvious? Do they not teach you this in school?" No one answered him and he let out another even more desolate sigh. "Zeus and I will have to have words about this the next time I see him. Anyhow," Hades straightened to his full height, "I just want to formally welcome you to the Underworld."

In a bright flash of light he was gone.

"What just happened?" Anna asked.

"We were just greeted by the head of the Underworld. And chances are, he won't let us out of here easily," Regina murmured.

"I think we should be more concerned with who all has died here who knows us and hates us," David muttered.

Emma swallowed hard, pushing the bile back. "I think we should head down to the docks, that's where we're likely to find Killian and maybe a tavern we can warm up in. It looks like we're all stuck without magic down here." The group turned slowly in the direction of the water, letting Elsa, Anna and Kristoff lead since this was indeed Arendelle. Keeping a hand on Henry's shoulders, Emma tried not to worry too much about the people who were likely to want to come after them in their search for Killian. Particularly people who would want to keep Killian down in the Underworld with them.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterofCaskettAndTivia for all her help! You're the most wonderful beta in the world. I really appreciate all you do! Enjoy chapter 12 everyone! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

* * *

It took another hour for the group to reach the port. By the time they did, they were sufficiently freezing and hungry. "We have to find somewhere to warm up, Emma," Mary Margaret murmured to her daughter. "And there's no point in trying to hide. Hades already knows we're here. That's enough to warn all the other people in this part of the Underworld."

Emma glanced around. The docks were bustling with people who didn't appear to notice the cold. Everything was moving as if it were an actual kingdom. It was unnerving and not at all what she'd expected. Nodding, she motioned down the way. "There's a tavern, let's see if we can get a table near a fireplace," she recommended, turning to lead the group in that direction. On the outside the tavern was immaculately kept, it was easily the nicest place that lined the docks.

"This doesn't look too bad," Regina murmured her assent, pushing the crisply painted white door open. When they entered they were immediately surrounded by warmth and the smell of spiced rum. "Oh thank god," she muttered.

"There's a big table near the fireplace." David was already moving, pulling Mary Margaret behind him. "Sit, Snow, I'll find us something warm to drink."

"You go sit with your grandmother, Henry." Emma nudged him forward. "I'll help, Dad." She turned to follow her father to the bar. No one appeared to be behind it. Leaning on the countertop, she tapped her fingers against the pristinely polished wood. "At least it's warm _inside_ ," she murmured. "I just hope Killian's alright. Henry's right, he hates the cold. Back at home, he's the first to want a fire in the fireplace or to turn up the heat. He's even taken to fuzzy socks and sweatpants." She let out a laugh. "He bought flannel sheets for the _Jolly_ , though I doubt he's gotten to put them to use. We were ripped away just as soon as he got his ship back." Her voice dropped at the end as flashbacks of their time in Misthaven Institution popped before her eyes, only to have her turn into the Dark One the moment they were home. Noting the dismay on his daughter's face, David pressed a kiss to her temple, gently rubbing her hand in an effort to calm her.

At that moment a head popped up from behind the counter. "You're cold? Can I get you something to drink? Something to eat perhaps?" A lilting voice asked.

Emma sucked in a breath as her eyes connected with a pair of startling blue ones. The color and the shape were so familiar. "Emma?" David nudged his daughter to stop her from staring at the bartender. "Emma?"

"Are you alright lass?" The man behind the counter asked her, concern pulling his eyebrows together in an all too familiar expression.

"Emma?" David repeated.

Stepping back, Emma nodded as the voice of the stranger washed over her. "Yeah, I'm okay, I just, you, I mean, Dad?" She looked up at her father, her eyes wide and shining with tears.

Pulling her into a hug, David cradled her head, "It's okay, Emma, whatever it is, it's okay." He gave the man behind the counter a small shrug that indicated he didn't know quite what was wrong.

"Here, lass, you could use some of this. It's cider with spiced rum in it." He poured a mug and pressed it against her hand that was fisted on the bar, "Let me get you a pitcher for your table and something without the rum in it for your lad." The bartender nodded to David. "You all go sit down, I'll bring it to you. And perhaps something to eat as well."

David nodded. "Thank you..." he trailed off, realizing he didn't know the man's name.

"Liam," The bartender replied pleasantly. "Liam Jones."

At the confirmation of his name, Emma let out a small mewl, allowing her father to walk her over to the table. "Emma?" David sat his daughter down, reaching up to brush a tear away. "Did he say Liam Jones? As in-"

"That's Killian's brother," Emma confirmed. "God, those eyes. They're just like Killian's and-" her head fell to her hands and she tried to take a few deep breaths, but it felt like they were stuck in her chest.

"Did you say Killian?" The lilting voice that reminded her so much of her pirate's echoed from above her. "Do you know Killian Jones?" He asked sharply, the tray clattering to the table.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost," Anna admitted. "I'm Anna," she introduced herself. "Do you know Killian Jones? Captain Hook? The pirate? Because if you know where we can-"

"Anna!" Elsa cut in quickly. "Don't rattle the poor man. Won't you please join us for a moment? Your patrons seem to be content right now." She motioned to the spot next to her on the bench, which was empty. "My name is Elsa, I'm the Queen of Arendelle," she introduced herself. "This is Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow and her husband King David, their daughter Princess Emma, my sister, Princess Anna, her husband, Prince Kristoff, Robin Hood of Locksley and Regina and Emma's son, Prince Henry."

Liam stood immediately, dropping into a low bow that was quite indicative of his upbringing. "Your majesties, it's an honor to have you here in my tavern. I am Captain Liam Jones. I was formerly a member of King George's Navy." He paused. "Forgive me, but you all-"

"Aren't dead?" Snow suggested. "No, we're very much alive. We're here searching for someone who sacrificed himself to save our lives."

Liam's nodded. "I will help you however I can, who is it you're searching for?"

Emma swallowed hard, all eyes turning to her. "It's Killian."

Liam's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, but that's impossible."

She shook her head. "No, no it's not."

"But he must be..." Liam began attempting to calculate in his head.

"Three hundred and eighteen years old next month," she murmured. "He spent hundreds of years in Neverland and then some time under a curse where he didn't age," Emma explained. "And he just died only hours ago."

"Here in Arendelle? I didn't even know he lived here now." Liam asked.

"He didn't. He lived in a town called Storybrooke, which is a little place nestled in the land without magic." Emma murmured. "He moved there to be with me."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Robin held up a hand, "but from the stories we've heard, I thought you died from Dreamshade once you'd returned back home from Neverland. And I thought your home was in the Enchanted Forest."

Liam nodded, "We were supposed to return to Misthaven, but I thought we needed more time to figure out how to expose our king as the corrupt monarch he was. Instead of landing us in the waters at home, I landed us here in Arendelle. It's about five day's journey by boat, three on _The Jewel of the Realm_ , she's the fastest boat in any realm." He smiled fondly at the memory of his ship. "Three days would've been sufficient, but the Dreamshade overtook me the moment our boat hit water here." He sighed, "I can't believe Killian has passed after surviving all these years."

"You didn't know? You can't" Anna hesitated, "see us up above?"

Liam shook his head. "Some time before I died, Hades took away our ability to see those who we love who are still alive. I have never been able to look after him, or at least know that he's happy. And now he's down here?" His eyes locked with Emma's. "You must love him a great deal to come to the Underworld to find him. You have to know that Hades will never let you all leave. Particularly with him."

"We'll find him anyway," Henry piped up. "We always find each other. It's what families do."

Liam swallowed thickly, taking in all the people who clearly loved Killian. It was more than he could've ever hoped his brother would have. Once he'd died, Liam knew Killian didn't really have anyone. Yes, the men would be there for him, but that couldn't compare to a family. It appeared that he'd found one after all. And from the broken, yet determined look on Princess Emma's face, it appeared his little brother had also found true love. "How did he die?" Liam asked softly.

Emma tugged her quivering lip between her teeth, the guilt washing over her in a fresh wave. It was Regina who spoke up. "It's a long story," she paused. "But the Darkness escaped from the Dark One, who lives in our land, and it was trying to attach itself to me, to snuff out my light." She glanced over at Emma. "Instead, Emma tethered the Darkness to herself to save me."

"You were the Dark One?" Liam asked incredulously, taking in the blonde who was still pressed up against the man she referred to as a father, though he didn't look to be any older than she was. Emma simply nodded.

"In her attempt to eliminate the Darkness," Regina tried to simplify the story, "all of the past Dark Ones were brought to Arendelle and Killian sacrificed himself to stop them from gaining too much power. He tethered all of the Darkness of every Dark One in existence to himself, which killed him and eliminated the power of the Dark One. He did it so Emma wouldn't die. She was going to sacrifice herself," Regina explained. "Again. And Killian didn't want her to die. He didn't want her to leave our son or our family." She motioned around the table.

Liam gave them a brief, watery smile. "He turned into quite the hero."

Emma nodded. "He really did. And now we have to find him. I can't lose him, Liam. I just - I love him so much." She sighed. "And it's all my fault that he's dead and-"

"Please stop saying it's your fault," Regina snapped. "It's not helping. Now, we'll find Killian and we'll figure out a way to bring him back. No more moping and crying. Understood?"

Sniffling, Emma wiped away her tears. "Understood," she murmured.

"Good. Now, you haven't seen him?" Regina asked Liam.

Liam contemplated Regina's question as he passed out the mugs of hot cider. "I haven't seen him, but I heard there was someone new at the docks. He's working on one of the ships."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Killian would have to be near the water if he were here. He just couldn't bear it and-"

"He still works for a navy? Perhaps one of yours?" Liam glanced at each royal in turn as he asked the question. He was hopeful that Killian had managed to move up the ranks to Captain. Liam always believed he would make a fine captain. He had excellent leadership skills and was a fine sailor.

Again all eyes turned to Emma. This time she responded. "No, he doesn't work for a navy any longer. After you died..." she paused, knowing that Liam wouldn't like this news (Killian had told her enough stories about Liam for her to know that he wouldn't completely approve of Killian's pirating ways). "Killian and your men turned to piracy."

Liam stared at her for thirty seconds before snorting in laughter. "Forgive me, milady, but my brother, the prim and proper lieutenant, wouldn't condone piracy, he didn't even drink. I saw him throw more flasks of rum into the water than I can count. Our poor men could never drink aboard our ship under his watch."

It was Emma's turn to snort. While Killian was quite old-fashioned and always a gentlemen, he wasn't exactly prim and proper anymore. She bit her lip at the memory of some of his innuendoes and his flashing blue eyes as he poured rum on her hand during their journey up the beanstalk, feeling a blush creep up her neck before she cleared her throat. "Well, he's still a gentleman, but he did turn to piracy in an attempt to avenge your death. King George died, though and he continued on with his pirating ways until he met a woman, her name was Milah. Her husband killed her and cut off Killian's hand. He became known as Captain Hook." She chuckled. "And he, um, carries his own flask of rum wherever he goes now."

Liam shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the thought of his brother being a rum-soaked pirate. "And how did you meet him? Clearly most royalty wouldn't take up with a pirate."

"Don't I know it," David grumbled.

"He tried to lie to us." Emma caught her mother's eye. "We were living under a curse in our land, Storybrooke, and my mother and I got sucked into a portal to the Enchanted Forest. We met Killian and he tried to pass himself off as a blacksmith. It didn't go very well. We all wound up in Storybrooke again and when Henry was kidnapped by Peter Pan and taken to Neverland, Killian took us on his ship and helped find our son." She closed her eyes. "And Pan followed us home and cast another curse on our land and Henry and I were ripped from our family, our memories taken away from us. Killian found me again, though. He gave up his ship to find me. He always finds me, no matter what. And when he can't remember who he is, I find him. It's what we do."

"Pirate or not," David admitted, "he's a part of our family and he loves my daughter very much. We need to find him."

Liam nodded. "It would be my honor to help you find my brother. I'm sure if we work together, we can find a way to get him back to you so you all can go home," he paused. "Now, I do believe it's cold outside. I have an inn upstairs and there are trunks of clothes in one of the storage rooms. Let me show you were it is and we'll get you all bundled up so we can take a trip down to the docks. I just need to find Chadwick. He can run the tavern in my absence."

Emma reached up and latched onto Liam's wrist. "Thank you, Liam. Thank you so much."

He smiled down at the tiny blonde, patting her hand. "Thank me when you have Killian back."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: A big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! Thank you for all your help! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _That are looking for purpose, they_ _'_ _re still looking for life_

* * *

Liam left them upstairs in an empty inn room to rummage for more appropriate clothing while he wrapped up things with the man who would watch the tavern while he was out. "It's going to be okay, Emma, we have Liam helping us now," Anna perked up. "He's so nice. And super cute," she raved.

"And your husband is standing right here," Kristoff reminded her as he tugged a thick sweater over his head.

"Emma?" Snow, rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You don't seem thrilled that we found Liam. Is something wrong?"

Emma spun to face her mother. "What happens when we find Killian? Do you think that I can ask him to leave his brother behind? Or ask Liam to let go of Killian? Killian lost everything when he lost Liam, that's how he wound up becoming a pirate. And everything he did as a pirate haunts him. It always haunts him." She closed her eyes, remembering what he told her before Gold and the Author sent them to Misthaven Institution about the rings he wears and what they symbolize. "I can't separate them again. I just, I may find him, but I'm going to lose him all over again," she murmured.

Snow's eyes widened. She hadn't considered the possibility of Killian and Liam having to let each other go. Everyone was quiet for a moment as Emma's words washed over them. The only sound that could be heard was the faint rustling of clothing. Finally, Mary Margaret spoke up. "Well, what if we can bring them both back?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling as she began to think through her new idea.

Emma snorted at her mother's hopeless and endless optimism. "It'll be hard enough getting Killian out. There's no way we'll be able to take two of them out."

"Emma's right, Mary Margaret." Regina wrapped a scarf around her neck. "At this rate it's going to be hard enough to get us living beings out of the Underworld, let alone any of the dead ones." She winced as Emma visibly wilted at her words. "Sorry, that was tactless."

Emma was already shaking her head, though. "No, it was true. We have enough to go up against to even consider bringing someone who has literally been dead for hundreds of years back with us."

Snow bristled at her daughter's defeated tone. "Hope is a powerful thing, Emma. Just think back to all the situations that seemed desolate at the time. A little hope on our part helped make us successful in the end. Try to remember that," she reminded her daughter of the many trials and tribulations they'd faced since Emma broke the first curse. "Now, Liam will be joining us in a moment. I suggest we remain optimistic until we find Killian. Won't it be nice to see him again? I miss his sarcastic wit and all those innuendoes. I didn't realize how I'd come to enjoy having them around. Not to mention that he's an excellent strategist," she prattled on.

Elsa's brows shot up as Mary Margaret continued to ramble on, seemingly unaware of the fact that Emma wasn't even listening. "I forgot how much like Anna she is," the queen murmured.

"As if one weren't enough," Regina grumbled.

"I love Anna to death, but _one is enough_ ," Kristoff agreed as he looked over to his wife, who was animatedly talking about how they missed Killian. It appeared that distance and death did make the heart grow fonder, because when they knew Killian he was being controlled by the Dark One. They had yet to really meet the former pirate.

"Let's just hope she doesn't promise Liam we can bring him back when we don't even know we can bring ourselves back," Robin reminded them of the queen's inability to keep a secret.

Emma groaned. "I forgot about that. She's known for doing things like that. We're so screwed."

"Well, she's won wars and stuff, right?" Kristoff asked. Emma nodded and Regina scowled, the memory of losing the kingdom to her apparently still fresh. "At least we have that on our side if we have to fight Hades."

"I'd feel better about fighting an actual god if we had magic," Elsa admitted. "I've never missed mine so much in my life."

"I know what you mean," Regina agreed. "I like being light and all, but my dark powers would really do us some good now."

"I'm not going to comment on my time with dark magic," Emma quipped. "No good memories there. We'll figure out something, though."

"You are so your mother's daughter," Kristoff grunted, wincing as Emma smacked his bicep.

"Is everyone warmer now?" Everyone spun at Liam's voice in the doorway, Snow finally ending her ramblings on Emma and Killian reuniting.

"I think so, Captain." Elsa stepped forward. "Are we ready to go?" She asked the group. At the simultaneous nods she received, she turned to face Liam once more. "We're ready."

"Well then, I asked Chadwick if he'd heard which ship the newcomer is working on. He told me she's called _The Jolly Roger_ ," Liam provided. "Her captain is a pirate."

Emma cringed. "Let me guess, Blackbeard."

"How'd you know that, your highness?" Liam asked, astounded by her knowledge. "He's only been here a few days."

Emma glanced down at her boots. "I killed him. He tried to kill Killian so I ripped his heart out."

Liam attempted to school his reaction, but it didn't work. Instead he simply nodded. "Thank you for saving my brother."

"I'm the one who let Blackbeard have a go at him in the first place," Emma informed him. "You really shouldn't be thanking me for anything. Let's just go and see if we can find Killian without alerting Blackbeard that we're here." She pushed past the former naval captain and made her way out of the room.

"Her experience as the Dark One is still fresh and she holds herself to a very high standard," Snow started to explain.

"It's because she's the Savior," Henry cut in. "She saves people, she doesn't hurt them. And because she's so good, she feels so guilty." He shook his head. "It's fine, it's hard to understand when you haven't done much wrong." He left them alone, chasing after his mother.

"That would be his time with Killian talking," Robin spoke up. "He was a hero turned villain turned hero again because of Emma. He and Henry had long conversations about that after we lost track of Emma."

Regina grunted. "Well the last thing we need is a guilt-ridden and moody Savior. Emma needs to pull it together." She straightened. "Let's go see if we can find him."

"Captain Jones," Snow raised her hand to catch Liam's attention, "you don't happen to have any weapons, do you? I would feel far better with a bow and arrow."

"A sword would be nice," David admitted.

Liam nodded. "Catch up to Emma, what would she like? A sword or a bow?"

"Sword." David and Snow answered together. Liam nodded and moved towards a closet in the back. He emerged with a plethora of weapons, allowing the group to choose what they wanted.

Elsa frowned. "I've never handled any of these."

"Well I'm very good with a sword, right, David?" Snow teased him.

He grinned at her. "Best I've ever seen," he admitted.

Reaching down, Liam pulled out a dagger. "Take this, just slip it in..." He glanced down, realizing she was still wearing her dress. "You don't need warmer clothes?"

"I don't get cold," she replied.

"Alright then." He fished around, finding what looked like a leather strap for Elsa. "You can latch this around your thigh." He motioned to the slit in her dress. "Then you should be able to reach it if you need to." Elsa flushed and turned away from the group, tightening the blade around her thigh.

When the group was armed, they trekked downstairs, finding Emma and Henry in the hallway that led into the tavern. Wordlessly, David handed Emma a sword and Henry a small cutlass.

"You be careful with that, lad," Liam warned as Henry sheathed it. "Let's head down to the docks."

They moved quietly, but swiftly down the long row of ships. Elsa fell into step with Liam at the head of the group. "Are you alright, Captain?" She asked softly. "We threw quite a bit of information at you with little warning," she observed.

He bristled slightly. "Logically, I assumed my brother had died of old age long ago in another land, but to hear he actually is dead..." He shook his head. "It's harder than I could've imagined."

"You couldn't travel to other lands to find him?" Elsa asked.

"Only Hades can travel between the different lands of the Underworld," Liam explained. "I've heard, on occasion, of him moving people for his benefit. More likely for his own amusement actually, but other than that, no we can't travel past the place where we died."

Elsa frowned at that. "And I thought death may somehow be more pleasant, like we would be relieved of the burdens we carried in life."

Liam swallowed. "I think it was supposed to be. My understanding is that's how it once was, but over the last century, Hades has changed much down here. We used to be able to travel to other lands, we used to be able to watch over those we loved who were still left behind."

"What made him change?" Elsa asked.

The captain shrugged. "I do not know, your majesty."

Elsa accepted his answer with a nod, before saying. "Please call me Elsa. And I can speak for everyone when I say that titles are not necessary. We are so grateful for your help." She glanced back at Emma. Her friend was walking between Kristoff and Henry, the three hatching some sort of plan, no doubt.

As they reached the end of the dock, Liam pointed ahead. "There, that's her, isn't it?" He motioned to a ship with the name _The Jolly Roger_ scrawled neatly along the side. "Wow," he approached slowly, "she looks so much like my own vessel and-"

"That's because she is." Emma moved to stand next Liam. "Killian renamed her after your death," she explained. "I suppose she was transported down here because of Killian's death?"

Liam shrugged. "As far as I know she came down here when Blackbeard did."

"Emma." Robin nudged her. "Blackbeard had taken over the ship when you killed him," he pointed out.

"Oh," was all she could say, her eyes scanning the ship for any sign of a person. "Do you really think Killian is here?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, lass." Liam moved to stand beside her. "I say we board her."

They all paused at the sound of boots behind them, followed by a voice ordering, "Not so fast, Captain."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _AN: Thank you to GranddaugtherOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help. You're a wonderful beta and I'm so lucky to work with you! And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS_

* * *

 _I'_ _m falling apart, I_ _'_ _m barely breathing_

* * *

Emma wanted to let out a scream at the voice behind her. It seemed that no matter what, she could never escape the world's most infuriating pirate. "How is it," Emma turned slowly, her voice that low, controlled one she had as the Dark One, "that no matter where I go, you always seem to turn up? Do I need to kill you again to permanently get rid of you?"

The pirate faltered when his eyes landed on her, the confidence in his stance immediately sagging. "It's not possible," he murmured. "Someone killed _you_?" His tone was incredulous. He didn't seem to notice that Emma no longer looked like the Dark One. She was counting on his memory of her ripping his heart out and crushing it and the fear that memory invoked. She was hoping she wouldn't have to prove to him that she was something to fear. Not only did she not have her powers, but she was not keen on the idea of channeling anything dark to find some.

Emma wasn't going to lie, the fact that Blackbeard was positively _shaking_ in front of her felt good. Particularly as the memory of him slashing Killian to bits before shoving him off the plank of Killian's own ship flashed before her eyes. "Oh, no, _pirate_." She paused after she spat the word out like an insult. "I'm very much _alive_."

Blackbeard straightened to his full height. "If you're down here, you can't possibly be alive," he taunted her a bit of confidence seeping back in him.

"And yet here I am, here we all are." She motioned to the group behind her. He took a moment to really study them as the realization that they were truly alive dawned on him. "Now," she took a step forward, "we heard a rumor that you have a new worker."

Blackbeard took an inadvertent step back. "No new workers here. It's just me," he stuttered out, recalling Emma's hand in his chest vividly as she walked a steady circle around him. She may no longer be the Dark One, but she could recall how she acted quite well. She knew the confidence she exuded and the way it seemed to leave those around her with a bone-numbing chill.

She shook her head, keeping her voice even. "No, I heard there was someone new on the docks, that he was on _your ship_."

"There is someone new!" Blackbeard spit out quickly, working to stand completely still as Emma continued to circle him. "And he was on my ship, but I ran him off. I don't know where he went to," he spewed out.

Emma reached out threatening, as if she were going to rip his heart out again. "And who would know?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before answering. "A woman, there was a woman. She dashed off after him like she knew him."

"Who was the woman, Blackbeard?" She asked, her hand still hovering perilously close to his chest.

"Her name is Milah. She was the Dark One's wife. He killed her many lifetimes ago." Emma let her hand fall to her side and he continued, her gut twisting at the pirate's admission.

Emma's mouth dropped open, but she quickly snapped it shut. When the pirate said a woman chased Killian down, she figured the woman either found him too attractive to let him run off alone, or knew him intimately at some point in time. She never imagined it would be the only other woman he loved. "If we need anything else, we'll be back," she warned him, stalking off.

"Emma?" Snow asked warily as she followed her daughter away from Blackbeard and his ship, down to a secluded corner of the dock.

"I'm fine. He wasn't in any danger of me using magic on him, I still don't have it. Though I may run him through with my sword if I get the chance," she muttered.

"Killing him once wasn't enough?" Robin asked dubiously.

She stopped on her heel, turning to face him. "He almost killed Killian," she reminded him through clenched teeth. "And now Killian's with _her_ and-"

"Who is Milah?" Liam asked, interrupting Emma's rant. The entire group fell silent. Even Anna and Kristoff had heard of Milah. No one wanted to tell that story. "He said she was the Dark One's wife and the Dark One killed her. Why? And how does she know Killian?"

Emma turned, her fingers delving in her hair, tugging sharply at the strands. "I didn't know she died here," she whispered painfully. "I'll never get him back. I've lost him forever now."

"Oh, Emma." Snow wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You don't have to worry about Milah, I promise you. That man loves you more than anything in the world."

"He spent three hundred years trying to get revenge for her death," Emma responded in a monotone voice, shaking her mother's touch off. "What he's done for me, especially after all I've done and how I kept him at arms-length and didn't trust him and then what just..." she shook her head. "No, I can't compete with his first love. I can't compete with her and the way she died and I can't ask him to choose. I love him too damn much to put him through that choice." She glanced up at Liam, her voice dropping so low only her mother standing next to her could hear. "I'm already asking too much."

"His first love?" Liam asked, turning away from Emma to ask someone else. " _Who is Milah?_ "

Elsa turned to face Liam, guiding him away from Emma so her family could comfort her. "I'm sure I'm missing a few details, but Killian met Milah in a tavern lifetimes ago. She begged him to take her away from her life and he did. She left behind a son and a husband. Sometime after she left, her husband became the Dark One. He ripped Milah's heart out, crushed it and cut off Killian's hand. That's how he became known as Captain Hook. Killian spent three hundred years searching for a way to kill her husband. He never did. He eventually stopped looking."

"Why?" Liam asked.

Elsa turned her eyes on Emma, who was leaning up against the dock, her head in her hands, shaking off her mother, father and son. "Because he met Emma. He met Emma and he let go of Milah."

"Why do I feel like there's more to this story than that?" Liam asked hesitantly.

"Because there is. Their family tree is very complicated. A lot of people have wound up under curses and in lands where they don't age," Elsa explained. "Milah's son, Baelfire, wound up in Emma's land. He went by the name Neal. He's Henry's father. Killian and Neal spent time together in Neverland when Neal was just a boy, Killian thought of the boy as a son."

Liam frowned. "And where is Neal now? Why is he not here with Emma and Henry? Were he and Emma not-"

"He left Emma and she found out she was pregnant with Henry. She had Henry while she was in jail and gave him up for adoption. That's how he ended up with Regina." She paused. "Look, this is a lot to take in, but Neal died a hero's death in the end. And Emma did love him very much. They've moved past that and she finally was able to accept what Killian had been offering her for some time: unconditional love."

Liam tried to process all of the information Elsa had given him. There was no way he could fully understand it all at the moment, it would take time. He was still having trouble believing that Killian had turned to pirating after his death. So instead he focused on the problem at hand. "And Emma is afraid that when we find Killian, he'll be with Milah and won't want to leave her."

Elsa nodded sadly. "Emma has had a very hard life and she's spent the majority of it alone. I'm not sure she could handle losing Killian permanently."

"Well, we won't know how that will play out until we find Killian. We need to find where this Milah woman is. It appears more people know her than Killian."

OUAT

Killian let out a growl. "You don't understand, darling, I can't stay here."

Milah stared across the tavern table at her pirate, the man she'd died for. She couldn't believe he was here. She couldn't believe he had been alive all this time. And according to his story, he was alive because he spent lifetimes looking to seek revenge for _her_. It made her love him even more. "You can't leave, Killian. You're already dead," she murmured. "But we're together now, we're together again."

His blue eyes connected with hers and he felt his heart break a little, he didn't know how to explain to her that he couldn't stay, he had to find a way back to Emma if he could. Particularly before she did something stupid like come down here looking for him. "Milah, darling, I can't stay. I have to find a way, there are people who need me and-"

Milah's face fell. "There's a woman, isn't there?" She snapped.

He nodded slowly. "Aye, love, there is. Her name is Emma."

"Emma." Milah sneered. "How did you meet her?"

"That," Killian paused, wrapping his hands around his mug of ale, "is a very long story, but you should know that there was someone before I met her, a man named Neal. In our land he went by Baelfire." Milah's mouth dropped open. "They had a son, his name is Henry."

"She knew my Bae?" Milah asked slowly.

"Aye, as did I. I met him in Neverland. He was a wonderful lad. You would've been quite proud of him," Killian told her.

"Is he?"

Killian was already shaking his head. "No, he died to save his father."

"So Rumple is still alive." Milah shook her head. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, he is the Dark One."

"Actually," Killian interrupted, "I don't think there is a Dark One anymore. I think when I died, I destroyed all Darkness."

Reaching across the table, Milah wrapped her hand around his wrist. "I always knew you were a hero, Killian."

Killian opened his mouth to answer, but the door to the tavern opened, letting in a cold gust of wind. "Emma," he murmured.

"Emma?" Milah questioned, turning. Her eyes landed on a group of people huddled in the doorway.

"Swan!" Killian stood, knocking the bench he was seated on back.

"Killian!" Emma took three steps forward before her eyes roved past Killian to the woman staring expectantly up at her. "And Milah," she murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her hard work. You're wonderful and I so appreciate everything you do! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _With a broken heart, that_ _'_ _s still beating_

Killian stopped in his advance towards Emma, his eyes darting back and forth between the two women. He never imagined he'd see Milah again and he certainly never dreamed that the two women he loved more than his own life would be in the same room. It hit him in that moment that he'd had the opportunity to give his life up for his revenge and he decided his own life was not worth it. However, when Emma's life had been on the line, he hadn't even hesitated. He certainly loved Emma more than he ever thought was possible.

Emma was the one who broke the silence, stepping forward. "Hi, Killian."

His smile was soft and reassuring at her broken tone, no matter what happened, he belonged to her, he belonged with her, she really was his true love. "Swan, you found me." The awe in his voice made her bottom lip quiver.

She bit her lip to try to hide just how much seeing him was affecting her. Her arms still hanging limply by her side, she asked quietly, "Did you doubt me?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he realized they were parroting her parents' words. "Well, the freezing cold Underworld did give me pause." He stepped closer to her hesitantly. He didn't want to startle her. For some reason she looked more nervous than usual. He assumed that it had to do with her time as the Dark One. She should know better than to worry about mistakes she'd made. He knew he'd made twice as many in his past and yet she still loved him. He would always love her, no matter what. They echoed her parents' words and she laughed lightly, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. Without thinking, he reached up, tugging at the curl. "It's nice to see you back to yourself, love." He took a step closer, their breaths mingling now.

Her eyes were shining when they caught his as she instinctively leaned her cheek into his palm. "Thank you for that. You stupid, infuriating pirate," she murmured, the affection clear in her voice.

His thumb gently stroked the dimple in her chin. "Sorry, but I couldn't have you stuck down here. I should've known that the entire bloody lot of you would find a way down here, though."

"We always find our family, Killian. You know that." She chewed on her lip again. "Which reminds me, I found someone you may want to see." She stepped out of his grip, the rest of the group parting like the Red Sea until only Liam was in Killian's line of sight.

Killian's mouth dropped open. "Liam?" He murmured.

Liam stepped forward, a small smile on his face as he took in his younger brother. He looked slightly older than when he'd last seen him. His hair was shorter, his face framed with the black and ginger scruff. He had an earring now and wore a long necklace and rings. His eyes were lined with dark kohl and he was in the strange garb Emma and her family wore. Liam realized it was the best thing he'd seen in hundreds of years. "Hello, little brother."

"Younger brother," Killian corrected on reflex. The two men broke into smiles, embracing each other tightly.

"Mom?" Henry slid up next to Emma, wrapping an arm around her waist. He was almost as tall as she was now, soon he'd be wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Do you think Killian will want to stay down here with Liam?" He asked softly, his voice slightly shaking as the realization that they could really lose Killian dawned on him.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "He's got Liam and Milah down here."

Henry fixed her with an impressive glare. "You don't really think he'd choose her over you, do you?" He asked. When she didn't answer right away, he scoffed. "You have to believe in him more than that. You have to believe in the two of you and in our family more than that. It's not just you he'd be giving up. He'd be giving up all of us."

Pressing a kiss to her son's temple, she sighed. "It's complicated, kid," she murmured. "It's all so very complicated." With a sigh, she tugged on Henry's arm. "You should introduce yourself though; she is your other grandmother." She nudged her son ahead of her as they wove their way to the back of the tavern. "Milah?" Emma asked hesitantly.

The brunette stood. She was stunningly beautiful, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. It was easy to see why Killian had fallen for her. "You must be Emma." The woman held out a hand.

"Yes, and this is my son, Henry." Emma swallowed, shaking the dead woman's hand. "He's also your grandson."

Milah turned her eyes down to Henry. "Wow, you look so much like my Bae did as a boy," she murmured. She glanced up at Emma. "Killian has told me a bit about both of you and the kind of man my boy turned into."

"My dad was a hero," Henry informed her proudly. "He saved us all from the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena. My other grandparents," he gestured to Snow and Charming who were quietly watching Killian and Liam interact, "named their new son Neal. That was his land without magic name," he explained matter-of-factly.

"That is a great honor," Milah acknowledged. "I know you came for Killian." She glanced over at the two brothers who currently had their foreheads pressed together. "But you know you can't have him."

Emma turned her gaze away from the Jones boys to Milah. "Excuse me?" She expected Killian to want to stay with Milah, but she never expected Milah to be selfish enough to want to keep Killian down here. If Emma were the one who was dead, yes, she would want Killian to stay and she'd miss Killian, but more than that, she'd want him to be living his life, to find happiness again. She'd want him to live because it was what was best for him. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. Milah abandoned her son and husband. She was a coward who left her family behind because she was unhappy and not brave enough to say otherwise. If she hadn't been so cowardly, then Gold would've never turned into the Dark One and Neal would've had a real family.

"He's here now. With me. He'll not leave me, you'll see. He'll stay here and we'll go back to our life before I was ripped from him." Milah straightened. "I'm sorry for your loss and for the journey you have had to endure, but I would take this time to say goodbye to Killian and then leave the Underworld. You have one day." Moving around Emma, she approached Liam and Killian.

Emma and Henry watched in stunned silence as she introduced herself to Liam Jones before pressing a kiss to Killian's cheek and leaving the tavern. "Mom," Henry murmured, "you can't let her have him. He doesn't belong with her. He belongs with us."

Emma felt a newfound resolve seep into her bones at the challenge Milah posed. "You better believe it, kid. He's coming home with us if I have to kill Hades to make it happen."

OUAT

Hades stared into the flame at the scene in the tavern by the port playing out in front of him. "Well this just won't do," he murmured. "I can't have people threatening to kill me." With a sigh, he waved his hand, his eyes flicking over different parts of the Underworld. "There has to be someone who can help, someone who can..." he grinned when his eyes landed on one person in particular who would be very happy to help.

For a price.

With a laugh, Hades moved to grab his cloak. He had a journey to make.

OUAT

Killian led them all back to the long table by the fireplace. "You look freezing, love," he noted, wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders. "We should get you in front of the fireplace."

Emma hummed at the contact, wrapping her own arm around his waist. She'd missed this. It had been so long since they could just be together. Gold and the Author took that away from them and they never really got it back before she was plunged into Darkness. "A fire does sound nice," she admitted. "After this is over, I'm thinking we go somewhere warm. Misthaven was so wet and cold and this place is freezing." She faced her son. "What do you think, kid? We could take a vacation on the _Jolly._ All of us, we could go somewhere tropical with beaches and clear water."

Henry beamed as he rubbed his hands together. "I think that sounds like fun, what do you think, Killian?"

Leaning around Emma, Killian ruffled the lad's hair. "I like it. And you are an excellent first mate." Looking across the table where his older brother sat, Killian launched into a tale regarding Henry's skills on the boat. "His mother here would make a fine pirate, though her ability when it comes to handling a ship like ours is not quite up to snuff."

Emma let out an indignant huff. "Not quite up to snuff?" She echoed. "I think I'm an excellent first mate."

"Darling, I think you're a better pirate. You're very good at ordering men around." He tapped her nose lightly a smirk pulling at his lips and his tongue peeking out to do that sinful thing that made her thighs clench together, "And I much prefer us to be partners, anyhow. I can't have you undermining me as my first mate."

Regina let out a groan. "And we're back to the nauseatingly in love thing again."

Killian's eyes sparkled as he rested his head on top of Emma's. "It's nice to see you, too, _your majesty_ ," he mocked.

Regina tried to keep her scowl in place, but it morphed into an easy smile. "You have no idea, Killian."

"I hate to be the one who bursts everyone's bubble," Kristoff spoke up. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great to see you, Killian, but we're still stuck in the Underworld and he's still dead."

"Kristoff!" Anna admonished. "Do you have to say it so bluntly?"

"What, it's okay when you did it?" He asked his wife with wide eyes.

Liam shook his head. "Kristoff is right, Killian, we need to focus on how to get you out of here. We need to make sure you get back up there alive."

The table fell silent when Killian didn't instantly agree. After a moment, he finally said, "Don't you mean us? I mean if we're already taking bringing one dead bloke back to life, why not two?" He asked.

"Killian-" Liam started to protest.

"No, Liam, you can't expect me to just leave you. I can't lose you again. I can't go through that. I won't. You're coming back with us," Killian stated adamantly.

"Or what, you won't go back at all?" Liam shot back.

"That's not an option. Don't you get it, they came down here looking for me. I died to save Emma. We don't leave each other behind. You're coming with us."

"Killian's right, Liam, we don't leave each other behind," Emma agreed, lacing her hand with Killian's.

"Well, look who's singing a different tune," Regina teased. "It's nice to have the old Emma back. Now, we need to get back to the lake so we can get home and figure out how to bring you two back from the dead."

"You can't bring someone back from the dead, Regina. You know that," David reminded her.

"We also thought that you couldn't go down to the Underworld, but you can," Anna pointed out.

"Wait." Elsa held up a hand. "You can't bring someone back from the dead from our world, but what if we did it from this end? We brought you both back and then went back to our world."

"So we need to find a way in this world to do that. Someone with magic," Snow stated slowly.

"Except all magic down here is Dark Magic," Emma murmured. "We can't use Dark Magic. There will be a price to pay and we don't want to have to pay that. We know better than that now."

The group was silent for a few minutes, soaking in that information. It was Henry who broke it. "I think we need to find a library. I have an idea."

OUAT

Hades docked his boat by his house. "Welcome to the Underworld in Arendelle."

His passenger looked around. "There's quite a bit of ice here," he noted. "No wonder I never tried to come here."

Hades grimaced. "I know, I don't spend too much time in this part of the Underworld either," he admitted. "Come on in, I have a proposition for you."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _ **AN: I want to give a big shout out to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! Thank you for staying on me so I could get this chapter finished. It's been fun hearing everyone's speculation on the villain Hades has roped into his evil plot. Some of you were right! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _In the pain there is healing_

* * *

Liam led the way through the winding streets of the little port town to the small library. "Looks a bit like Storybrooke's library," Killian commented absently, the tips of his fingers from his arm thrown over Emma's shoulder tangling in her hair.

Emma smiled at the familiar gesture, tucking her body even more into his side as she tightened her grip around his waist. Henry was right to give her that glare earlier over her fears regarding Milah. If Killian refused to leave the Underworld, it wouldn't have anything to do with Milah, it would be about Liam. And that was all the more reason to make sure they were able to bring him back with them. "It does. It's quaint," she agreed, smiling up at him. His answering smile was the soft one that tugged at her heartstrings, like he could read her mind. She blinked away the tears that were forming, ignoring Regina's muttering about the two of them.

"Henry," Robin looked down hesitantly, "we left Belle back in Arendelle, what do you imagine we can find here without her guidance?"

"Well, come on now, mate," Killian chided. "Henry and I are old hands at this research stuff now." He motioned ahead with his hook. "Lead the way, lad."

Henry shot his mothers a grin before pulling the door open. "Hello!" He called out. He was met with the faint echo of his own voice bouncing off the walls. "Hello?" He asked.

"Is there no librarian?" Regina asked as they followed the teenager into the building. "Maybe we should've brought the bookworm after all."

"Someone needed to stay behind with Granny to watch the little kids," Snow reminded Regina. "Charming and I have a baby named Neal and Regina and Robin have a toddler named Roland," she explained to Liam.

Elsa of course had already told Liam most of the group's history. "Aye, they sound like lovely children from the stories Elsa has already told me."

Snow arched a dark brow, shooting the captain a smile before turning to her husband and mouthing, "Match made in heaven?"

Rolling his eyes, David leaned down and whispered, "Except Liam is dead. Remember?"

Snow waved away the problem. "Details," she murmured.

David chuckled. "Kind of big ones, like heartbeats," he murmured. Turning his head towards the group, he glanced between Henry and Killian. "Okay, then, where do we start?"

Henry straightened to his full height and Emma felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so tall, so grown up, so mature and determined. "With the history of the Underworld and Hades. Liam," he turned to Killian's older brother, "you said that when you died Hades had only recently changed things so you couldn't travel to other realms or watch over those above you. Why? Something happened. And if it's anything like folklore then it has to do with Zeus and the other gods."

Emma held up a hand. "Kid, you're suggesting that the gods that exist in _Hercules_ are real," she pointed out.

Henry gave her a pointed look. "Mom, you have your arm wrapped around Captain Hook's waist and you don't believe that Hercules and Zeus and all the other gods may be real? Seriously?"

"He has a point there, love," Killian teased. "Besides, you've met Poseidon," he reminded her. "Ursula's father."

"Right, god of the sea or whatever. Okay, let's just start to break down into groups. I guess we should start with the card catalog. You don't happen to have computers down here in the Underworld, do you?" Emma asked.

Liam's brow furrowed much like Killian's. "Computers?" He echoed.

"Bloody useless machines," Killian translated. "And thankfully, Swan, only Storybrooke seems to have those."

"Yeah, Storybrooke and the rest of the Land Without Magic." She sighed. "Okay, card catalog it is." Latching onto Killian's hook, she tugged him away from the group. "Come on, let's start looking for books on folklore."

Killian was silent as Emma tugged him to a set of shelves in the back corner. "Swan, we don't know where the books on folklore are," he pointed out.

Leaning against the wall, Emma shrugged. "Let the others look for a moment," she whispered softly. "I want just a second alone with you."

His smile softened and he dropped his forehead to hers. "I'm a survivor, Swan, you'll see, we'll be home before you know it."

Emma swallowed hard, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him down to her. He came willingly, his lips brushing across her. She sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth to deepen it. Killian let out a low groan as her tongue wrapped around his. Stepping closer, he pinned her against the wall, his hand and hook skimming down her soft curves. Emma let out a soft moan when she felt his hand and hook slip under her sweater, the cool metal of his hook contrasting with the rough warmth of his fingertips. Her hands slid into his hair, fingers tightening in the dark silken locks and tugging lightly.

He pulled back, taking a deep breath before his lips slid down her neck. "Bloody hell, Swan." He nipped at her rapidly beating pulse. "I've missed you so much."

She let out hum of agreement, rocking her hips into his. "I know, when we get back, we're locking ourselves away from everyone and everything."

Nosing at the neckline of her sweater, he agreed. "Twenty-four hours, just you and me in a bed." He sucked on the swell of her breast and she keened, her back arching. Twenty-four hours alone with Killian sounded like heaven after everything they'd been through.

"And a shower," she murmured. He let out an indifferent noise as he moved to the other breast, his teeth tugging the sweater down more. "You don't want me naked and _wet_ and wanting?" She asked, her voice breathy and needy.

His head flew up at her words, his eyes darkening. He chuckled lowly. "I'm fairly certain, love, that if I went _exploring_ , I'd find you were already quite wet." He pressed his thigh between her legs, rocking up. He was rewarded with a low moan and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Fuck, Killian," she mumbled. "Henry is just-" she knew they shouldn't continue this. It was only supposed to be one quiet moment with her pirate. She should've known that with all their time apart recently, the passion that was always bubbling at the surface would boil over.

"I know." He moved to take a step away from Emma, but she pulled him back to her. "Swan?" He asked.

"I just, I need..." She pulled him down for a kiss, rocking over his thigh again. The friction felt so good and she was wound so tightly that the potential for even the smallest amount of release was too good to pass up.

He pulled back, his lips near her ear as he tugged her leg over his hip, rocking against her with more purpose, "I know what you need, Swan. Let me take care of you?" He asked quietly. She swallowed hard and nodded as he pressed against her, the seam of her jeans rubbing perfectly against her clit. When she let out another moan that threatened to be a bit too loud, he wound his hand in her hair and yanked her forward into another kiss. One of her hands wove through his hair while the other reached behind him, untucking his shirt to slip up his back, seeking skin on skin contact. He groaned into her mouth as her nails raked down his back, his own hook slipping back up her sweater, carefully tugging down one of the cups of her bra to circle her nipple.

She keened at the contact, pressing her chest into his hook. "Faster, Killian, please, so close," she moaned softly. She would've been embarrassed by how quickly he worked her up, but she just needed to feel something good. She needed this moment with him.

Killian doubled his efforts, trying to keep them quiet as he pressed her even more firmly against the wall. "Come, Emma. I want to see you fall," he bit out in her ear. He rocked against her a few more times before she was jerking his mouth back to hers to swallow her cry as she fell, panting when he followed her moments later.

She sagged back against the wall, her breath coming out hard. "Well," she murmured.

He chuckled at her. "Well," he agreed.

"I just dry-humped Captain freaking Hook," she murmured. "I'm an adult and I just dry-humped my boyfriend in a library."

He cocked his head to the side. "Is that what you call it? Dry-humped?" He asked. She nodded, reaching forward to grab the lapels of his coat, bringing him down for a tender kiss. When they pulled back, he gently ran his fingers through her hair, working out some of the knots he'd caused. "I love you, Emma," he whispered quietly.

Reaching around, she tucked the back of his shirt into his pants. "I love you, too, Killian." She sighed pressing her face into his neck. "We need to find the bathrooms. I kind of want to clean up a bit before I have to figure out how to fight Hades."

He chuckled. "Come on, I'm sure they won't miss us for a few more minutes." He laced their fingers together, tugging her towards an arrow and sign that read 'Restrooms.'

OUAT

Milah paced around the great room of Hades mansion. The moment she'd left Killian at the tavern, she'd been greeted by guards and escorted to Hades' mansion. She scowled as she alternated between staring out at the bay and pacing the room. She'd been alone for nearly an hour.

"Well, welcome to my home," a deep voice rumbled behind her.

Milah turned slowly. "About bloody time. I've been here for an hour and no one has explained to me why I'm here."

The god of the Underworld raised a hand. "I know, I know, mistakes were made. I'm sorry. This has been entirely rude of me, but I've been working out some details with a partner of mine."

Raising a brow, Milah asked, "Partner?"

Hades nodded. "Oh yes, and you're going to be a partner too." He clapped his hands together. "You see, there are some newcomers to town and they want to kill me and take your boyfriend and his brother back up there." He scowled. "Not a very nice plan if I do say so myself."

Milah was hesitant to agree, but after a moment she nodded. "And what does your other partner have to do with this? What do I have to do with this?"

"I am so glad you asked, you see I've sent my partner out on a mission that will ultimately send Emma and the rest of them home." Hades grinned at her.

"What kind of mission?" She asked slowly.

"Kidnapping Henry," Hades replied.

OUAT

Three hours later, the group was still pouring over the extensive collection on Hades, the Underworld and the other immortal gods. With a sigh, Henry closed his book. "I'm going to put these up and go get a few more." He motioned to the small pile that had formed in the middle of the table.

Emma hummed in agreement. "Sounds good, kid." She shifted in her seat, picking up her book from the table as she flipped the page, her head going to rest on Killian's shoulder next to her. Turning his own head, Killian brushed a kiss over Emma's hair before refocusing on the words in front of him.

Henry stacked the books carefully in his arms, moving towards the back corner of the library where they belonged. He was reshelving them silently when footsteps echoed behind him. "Mom? Killian?" Henry turned.

"Not quite." Henry sucked in a breath at the voice just before the person appeared in front of him. "Hello, Henry."

Henry's mouth dropped open. "Pan?" He asked.

Ten minutes later, Emma glanced around. "Henry never came back," she commented.

Regina rubbed her eyes and looked around as well. "That's odd." Standing, she was moving quickly towards the shelves Henry had been going to. " _Emma!_ " She cried out.

Emma was moving before her brain was registering her actions, she didn't even notice her chair tumbling to the ground as she followed the sound of Regina's scream. "What happened?" She came to a skidding halt next to the former queen. Henry's scarf was on the ground, books were scattered everywhere and the back door was open, letting a cold breeze into the room.

"He's gone," Regina murmured.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help! You're an awesome beta, girl! I hope you're feeling better! ~ XOXO_**

* * *

 _In your name I find meaning_

* * *

" _Henry!_ " Emma screamed. Her voice was raw from yelling her son's name continuously for the past 15 minutes. The group had split up, scouring the streets near the library in hopes of finding some trail of Henry. So far no one had turned up anything and Emma felt her gut twisting at the thought of something terrible happening to her son. It was her fault they were down here. It was her fault Killian was dead. If something happened to Henry it would be entirely her fault. There was no one else to blame. She felt a sob try to claw its way out of her throat as the fear of losing Henry seeped in her bones. She was reminded of Greg and Tamara, of Pan, of Cruella. It felt like Emma was always fighting to keep Henry safe. " _Henry!_ " She screamed again. The only response she heard was Regina's own scream echoing back Henry's name from a few blocks over.

Coming up behind her, Killian wrapped his arms around Emma. She was shaking as she screamed out the boy's name again. Killian knew it was futile to search this area. Whoever had taken Henry was an expert, he had a tall, strong teenager out of the library in a matter of seconds. He knew they wouldn't dawdle in a place where they could be found. "He's gone, love, screaming isn't helping," he whispered in her ear, trying to soothe her.

Spinning in his arms, she smacked his chest so hard that he winced. "Well it damn well isn't hurting either!"

Cradling her head in his hands, Killian thumbed at the apple of her cheek, he murmured, "Swan, we need a better plan than running around the streets outside the library screaming his name. You know that. Now stop panicking and get pissed off," he ordered. She scowled and he grinned. "There's my Swan. Now, let's go find your boy."

OUAT

Henry tried to wiggle his wrists, scowling when he couldn't get them any looser. He felt a few words he'd picked up from too much time with Killian on the tip of his tongue. He was just barely able to bite them back. "You can quit trying, Henry, that won't work."

"I don't understand how you're here." Henry dropped his hands to his lap and worked to distract Pan. "You died in Storybrooke," he pointed out.

Pan nodded, leaning back in the deck chair on the patio of Hades' mansion. He had Henry tied up across from him. "So I did, and thank you for that by the way," he sneered. "But Hades needed my help so he brought me here."

"Why did you kidnap me for Hades? I thought he wanted us gone, kidnapping me would only keep us all here. It doesn't make any sense. And you don't do things that don't make sense," Henry reminded Pan.

"Don't know his plans, don't really care." Pan grinned as he stretched. "I have plans of my own, after all."

Henry did his best not to squirm in his seat, slowly processing Pan's unsaid threat. "But you don't have magic down here, right? It's not like you can compete with Hades. He is a god, right?"

Pan shrugged. "Light magic may not work down here, but dark magic does. If I were you, Henry," he grinned maniacally at his great-grandson, "I'd be worried." He laughed as Henry visibly blanched. "We aren't in Neverland anymore, Henry. You can't help yourself here," he taunted as he moved inside, pouring himself a drink.

Henry swallowed hard at Pan's words. Closing his eyes, he took four deep breaths, forcing himself to think about his mothers and Robin and Killian and his grandparents and all the other people who would find him because they _always found each other_. They found Killian in the Underworld, they could find him at Hades' mansion. As long as he remained confident, he would be fine. He pressed his bound hands over his heart, he was just glad his mother had protected it after the last time Pan tried to steal it. At least his heart would be safe, after all, it was his greatest weapon.

OUAT

"He can't just be gone, we have to figure out who would take him." Emma paced around Liam's tavern. They'd returned there after regrouping at the library, the search for how to get Killian and Liam out of the Underworld postponed in the wake of Henry's kidnapping. Liam had promptly kicked out his patrons and locked the front door. With Elsa's help, he laid out something to eat, insisting that they all needed their strength if they were going to find Henry.

"Emma, love, Liam's right, sit, please. You know we'll find the lad. Alright?" Killian tried to calm her. She shot him a look that blatantly told him to shut the hell up.

"Emma, Killian's right, panicking does not help," David tried to assuage his daughter.

"We need to know who here would kidnap him." Regina sighed. "Okay, so, show of hands, who has spent considerable time in Arendelle?"

Killian, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa raised their hands. "I'd raise mine, but the only time I was here I sort of died, so..." Liam's voice trailed off at the end.

"I lost Milah here as well, wait." Killian paused. "You don't think- I mean if she did that then-"

"If she hurt Henry she has to know you'd never stay with her in a million years," Emma soothed his worries. "I doubt it's her. Besides, Henry could overpower her easily enough."

Regina's eyes landed on Elsa. "Well, your majesty, have you had anyone executed here that we should be worried about? Someone who perhaps saw you with Henry and decided to use my son as revenge?"

Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but Liam beat her to it. "That's enough, Regina. This is hardly Elsa's fault."

Regina snorted, muttering something about lovesick fools under her breath before Emma interrupted. "I doubt this has anything to do with Elsa. This has to do with us being here and trying to get Killian and Liam out. Any other possibility makes no sense. If they wanted to hurt Elsa, they'd just go after her. After all, she doesn't have magic to protect herself with," Emma pointed out.

"Alright then, who down here could be working for Hades?" Regina asked.

Robin snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" As all eyes turned to look at him, he replied, "Blackbeard."

"Motherf-" Emma started to curse. "I want him in here and I want him terrified," she muttered.

"Emma-" Mary Margaret began.

"No, this is my son. If he's involved, I'll find a way to permanently eliminate him," she threatened.

OUAT

"So, welcome to my humble abode, kid, what do you think?" Henry and Pan both looked up when Hades appeared in the doorway of the balcony. "It's not my favorite view, but it's not too shabby," he admitted, glancing out at the frigid water lapping at the hill the house was perched on top of.

Henry rolled his eyes, keeping his voice even, he warned, "You're wasting your time keeping me here, you know that, right?"

Hades shook his head, unperturbed by Henry's silent warning. "Oh, you're not staying here. Don't worry, I'm just using you as..." he paused and seemed to search for a certain word, "let's call it _insurance_. I'm going to kill you if your little mothers don't leave. I mean, if you all don't leave you'll die anyhow I mean this is the Underworld after all, but I'm offering you your life, free of charge, if you just leave."

Henry's brow furrowed at the words "you'll die anyhow." He shoved them to the back of his mind to analyze later. He was also aware that with villains, nothing was free, everything came with a price. His own mother and grandfather had taught him that. "You could've just talked to them. Now they're going to try to kill you," Henry pointed out.

Hades let out a long, loud laugh, the flame above his head wavering as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Oh, kill me, that's funny kid. Good one. They can't kill me. They can try, but they can't kill me. I'm a god, remember?" He let out a sigh as he caught his breath. "Anyhow, we're going to let you deliver the little message. Pan, go for it."

Pan chuckled. "It would be my pleasure." He paused. "And I still get what I want?" He asked, standing still until Hades confirmed the deal was still on.

Waving a hand, Hades nodded. "Of course," he agreed. The god watched in rapture as Pan's hand plunged into Henry's chest without warning, Henry crumpling forward slightly at the impact. "Do it," he ordered darkly.

"Bring Emma here," Pan murmured lowly, his eyes darting between the brightly glowing heart and the boy who no longer had that sparkle in his eyes unique to the one who had the heart of the truest believer.

Without a second thought, Henry turned away, dropping his hands to his side when Pan magically let the ropes binding them fall to the ground. Hades let out a sigh of contentment as they watched him go without a fight or a sarcastic word. "Oh, I love a good heart stealing. I miss it."

"Why can't you do it?" Pan asked absently.

There was a long stretch of silence that had Pan shifting uncomfortably from foot-to-foot before Hades finally responded. "Long story," he grumbled, the flame on top of his head flicking dangerously.

Pan frowned as he glanced down at the heart in his hands. "Why was I able to take it? Regina cast a spell on it and-"

"It was light magic," Hades answered impatiently. "I don't have time for this. I have someone else I need to speak with." With a wave of his hand, he was gone, leaving Pan alone with Henry's heart.

OUAT

"This is a terrible idea." The woman tapped her foot on the muddy bank at the edge of the lake.

"It's the right thing to do," the man reminded her. "The honorable thing to do."

"And it's a terrible idea. We barely got out of there last time. And-"

"But we did, and we'll get out this time." With a sigh, he placed his big hands on her thin shoulders. "Meg, if my father is right, then we can't just leave live people down there. And Emma Swan went down there for love, to make things right. Now, I can help her. I can help _them_. They don't know that they're on a clock. If we don't get them out in time, they'll all die." He paused. "Are you with me or not?"

Rolling her brown eyes, Megara tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "You know I am, Wonder Boy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it. I don't like being anywhere near where those evil spinsters work, cutting the strings on people lives."

He chuckled. "I'd despair if you didn't whine and tell me what we should be doing," he teased. Holding out his hand, he asked, "You ready to go back down there?"

She shuddered slightly, remembering when she died, wandering aimlessly around the Underworld alone. It was a terrifying experience, even if only for a little while. No matter how much time passed since she first died, she knew it was something she'd never get over, no matter what. But Hercules showed up and he figured out how to save her, how to get her out. He figured out how to limit Hades' power. If anyone could save these people, it was him. It was them. _Together_. Slipping her hand in his, she nodded. " _Always_."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 ** _AN: Thank you to my amazing beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia! ~ XOXO MAS_**

* * *

 _So I_ _'_ _m holding on, I_ _'_ _m holding on, I_ _'_ _m holding on, I_ _'_ _m barely holding onto you_

* * *

The door to the tavern nestled up in the hills of Arendelle blew open and everything quieted immediately. All eyes flew to the toga clad figure in the doorway. "This is the part of the story where everyone clears out." He pointed a finger to the man behind the counter. "Not you. You and I are going to have a little talk, _papa_."

OUAT

Pan paced around the room that overlooked the ocean in Hades house. "Doesn't have time for me or an explanation," he muttered under his breath. "Idiotic gods. I hate adults." Rolling his eyes, he glanced out at the rough waves lapping at the shoreline. It looked nothing like Neverland. He missed Neverland. This Underworld was even worse than Storybrooke. It was colder and icier. Neverland was warm and open. He missed the foliage and the jungle. He missed how everything on the bloody island answered to him. "If I ruled this world, things would be quite different." He missed living in a place where he was the unquestioned ruler until Emma arrived. And that stupid pirate and Bae followed her blindly, showing her all the secrets of his home they'd picked up when they lived there. _Traitors._

Since Hades' sailed into the Underworld in Storybrooke, Pan had been tentatively making plans. Hades had promised him life for helping rid the Underworld in Arendelle of the Hero Squad (that's what Hades had taken to calling them, personally, Pan thought it was an idiotic name, but this was the same man who had little creatures named Pain and Panic who kept tabs on all the other Underworlds). Pan was more than willing to help Hades if it meant getting out of Storybrooke. He wasn't the biggest fan of the Storybrooke Underworld. The mayor of the town was a bloody nightmare (her name was Cora, apparently she was Regina's mother and that explained quite a bit). Everything was upside down and he hadn't been able to have any fun because every time he did, Cora would flick her wrist and lock him up in that infernal prison she called school ("where all the little boys and girls should go" she'd taunt him).

Now that he knew he wouldn't be going back there, he was making plans. He planned to recreate Neverland. Still, his magic in the Underworld was weaker than he wanted. He was worried it would be just as weak above ground. If he wanted to maintain his magic in the real world, he would need something to fuel it, particularly if he went back to ruling his magical island. He was sure the Hero Squad had cleared Neverland out. That meant there was no magic left on the island. And tracking down a fairy just seemed like too much work.

His eyes landed on the glowing heart in his hands that he was idly tossing back and forth as he paced. All he needed before was the heart of the Truest Believer. He was sitting there holding it in his hand. If he had it, he could rule Neverland once again. Still, Hades was going to make a deal with Emma, and that would require turning over Henry's heart and that was something, Pan realized, that he couldn't afford to do if he wanted to recreate Neverland. With a shrug (and without a second thought), Pan slipped the heart in his pocket, focusing all his strength on conjuring up a fake heart.

OUAT

Brendan Jones stood stiffly behind the counter of his tavern. "What do you want?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do I want?" Hades repeated slowly. "What do I want? Well, that's a good question, Papa Jones. There are quite a few things I want, but what I want most is for your sons to stay down here in the Underworld where they belong."

Brendan Jones stared at the god of the Underworld stupidly for a few moments. "My sons? Liam and Killian? They're here?"

Hades rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they both made some bad decisions, trusted people they shouldn't, you know the drill. Anyhow, they're down here and now and I need them to stay."

Jones frowned. "It's not like they can leave anyhow," he pointed out.

Hades steepled his fingers together. "Yeah, see, there's this Hero Squad down here and I'm afraid that somehow they'll figure out a way." What Hades was really afraid of was that _he_ would discover they were down here and come and save them all.

"Look," Brendan picked up a rag and absently began wiping at the wooden counter top, "I don't know what you expect me to do, but my relationship with them is-"

"Complicated, yeah, I know, I saw the movie. I saw the part where you abandoned them and then I saw the part where you were killed by the people you owed money to," Hades snapped. "What I need you to do is simply reconnect with your boys. Make them want to stay down here with you," he reasoned. "Is that too much to ask?" The flame on top of his head fluttered wildly and Brendan Jones swallowed past the thick lump in his throat, nodding his head. "Great. Glad we had this conversation. Now, here's the plan."

OUAT

Meg grimaced as they walked through the streets of Arendelle near the port. They were headed to the small tavern owned by Liam Jones. "I hate it down here," she muttered.

Hercules sighed. "I know, Meg, but we'll be out of here soon enough, we just have to find- oof." He turned when something ran into his back.

A boy stood behind him with big eyes and long brown hair. "Sorry," he muttered.

Hercules and Meg watched as he ran around them. "Um, Herc, I think that boy was alive."

"I think that boy was Henry," Hercules replied.

Meg stared up at her husband. "Are you sure?" Before Hercules could reply, she snorted. "Why am I even asking? Let's follow him, Wonder Boy." She latched onto his hand and tugged him down the docks after Henry.

OUAT

Emma wrapped her arms around her legs and stared into the fire place. She felt like she was back in Neverland all over again. Henry was missing and she had no idea where to find him, she was in a foreign land and she felt all alone.

"We'll find him, love." Killian slid on the bench behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her into his chest. "You know we will. So please stop going down this rabbit hole and stop blaming yourself."

Emma turned slightly in his arms. "I'm to blame for everything, if I hadn't-"

"Regina would be the Dark One and we'd be in worse trouble than we're in now. You know that's true," Killian interrupted.

"What's worse than you being dead and Henry being captured? Blackbeard was useless. He didn't take Henry and..." she swallowed back the sob caught in her throat. "God, I'm such a shitty savior."

Cradling her head against his chest, Killian murmured, "You're not, Swan. You saved me. You saved me from myself." Carding his fingers through her hair, he lifted her head. "You're a bloody hero. And I love you more than you'll ever honestly know. And Henry believes in you, so it's time for you to believe in yourself," he murmured.

With a sigh of resignation, Emma tugged on the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips down to hers. She'd missed this man so much. She had no idea she was capable of loving someone in this way or that there was someone out there who would love her back. When they pulled back, she nodded. "Okay, you're right."

He chuckled. "Words I never thought I'd hear," he teased.

She shoved him back, biting back a chuckle when he teetered precariously on the edge of the bench. She opened her mouth to reply when the door pushed open suddenly. Everyone stilled as the cold breeze swept through the room. "Henry?" Emma cried out.

"Mom!" Henry replied. Emma was up and by his side, with Regina trailing after her in moments.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her hands running over his face and shoulders, looking for signs of him being hurt.

"I'm fine. Hades is an idiot. He left me alone with two weird things that fell asleep. I snuck out," he explained.

Emma and Regina both wrapped their arms around him, squeezing him between them. "Thank god," Regina murmured.

"Can't breathe," Henry muttered.

"Oh, sorry, kid." Emma stepped back, letting everyone else pull Henry in for a hug.

"Is everyone alright?" A deep voice echoed from the door.

Everyone automatically reached for their weapons, pushing Henry to the back of the group. "Oh you can drop those." A woman appeared next to the tall man. "They won't hurt Wonder Boy here." He jerked her thumb at him. "The name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg. This is Hercules. We're here to get you all out of the Underworld before you die," she explained.

Hercules turned to look down at the woman by his side. "Meg!" He protested. "A little tact? I thought Phil was working on that with you."

She scoffed. "You're the hero, Herc, not me," she reminded him.

Emma stared between them all. "I'm sorry, but I thought you were like some mythical Greek god or something."

"Love, do we really have to do this every time you meet someone you think is fictional?" Killian asked with a playful sigh. "You're standing in a world ruled by Hades. You were the Dark One. Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Captain Hook is in love with you," he reminded her. "When will you stop being surprised all these people are real?"

She shoved him. "Watch it, pirate," she warned.

His eyebrows rose up to the top of his forehead. "Or what? You'll stop loving me? Doubtful."

"Wow, they may be worse than us," Meg commented as she kicked the door shut, sauntering up to the bar to pour herself a drink.

"I'm sorry," Mary Margaret stepped forward, "but did you say something about us all dying?"

"I heard Hades saying something about that!" Henry piped up. "If we don't leave in time, we'll all die."

"Leave in time?" David asked.

Henry nodded. "Our strings or something are getting too thin and-"

"Don't bring those evil spinsters up!" Meg snapped.

"Meg," Hercules warned. "He's just a kid," he reminded her. Meg rolled her eyes and took a long swig of her drink. "Forgive her. They once killed her."

"She was dead?" Elsa asked. "But she's not now?"

Hercules shook his head. "No, she's alive now. I think it would do us all good to get out of here now, though."

"And you can do that?" Liam asked.

"He's Wonder Boy, of course he can," Meg snapped. "Let's go." She set her mug down and tugged on Hercules' wrist.

"Not quite yet." Henry stepped in front of the door and everyone stilled.

Emma and Regina shared a look. "Henry, what's going on?"

Henry paused. "Let's just say that things are a bit more complicated than that. Only adults think that you can just leave."

"Adults?" Killian repeated. "Henry, are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, Captain," Henry replied.

"Captain?" Regina repeated. "Henry, what's going on?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say, I'm ready to play."

Emma shook her head. "Adults? Captain? Ready to play? No, there's no way. Why do you sound like Pan?"

The door flew open again. "Killian? Liam?" A tall figure with dark hair stood in the doorway panting.

Both Liam and Killian looked over Henry's shoulder. "Papa?" They asked together.

Meg let out a long sigh. "Well, things just got more complicated."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Four things: 1 – this is a super long chapter for me, so enjoy it! 2 – A double thank you to my beta, GranddaugherOfCaskettAndTivia for getting this back so quickly to me since it was longer than usual. 3 – In case it hasn't been picked up yet, I am**_ _ **not**_ _ **using the Greek Mythology version of Hades or Hercules, I'm using the ever so accurate (she says super sarcastically) Disney version. I mean can anyone really resist how snarky Hades is or how sarcastic Meg is? 4 – I'm really sorry in advance. . . ENJOY! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _I'm hanging on another day just to see what you will throw my way_

* * *

Liam stepped forward hesitantly. "I'm not sure I understand," he admitted. "What's going on? Who's Pan and-"

Killian's eyes darkened. "Liam, do you remember when we went off in search of Dreamshade?"

"How could I forget, brother? It's what killed me," Liam snapped.

"The boy who told us Dreamshade was bad, the one who let me believe that water could save you, that was Peter Pan. He's the worst villain I've ever encountered," Killian explained.

"He's definitely at the top of my list," Regina grumbled.

"Henry, why are you speaking like Pan?" Killian asked slowly.

"Well, it seems I've lost my touch," Henry sighed. "Let's just say that Henry isn't as you remember him."

"What are you talking about? What have you done to my son?" Emma screeched. Her eyes landed on Killian and Liam's father who was still standing in front of the door. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Probably," Liam and Killian answered together.

Regina scowled. "Enough of this. Tell us, Pan, where is Henry?" She snapped.

"I'm here, but I'm not fully here," Henry replied.

All eyes went to his chest. "Regina, I thought you-"

"I did, but, how is that even possible? Henry, does Pan have your heart?" Regina asked slowly.

"Very good deduction, your majesty," Henry spewed out. "I can't believe it took you that long to figure it out," he taunted.

"Killian, Liam, what's going on, how are you both here?" Brendan Jones finally stepped fully into the room. "I don't understand and-" the room instantly broke into loud chaos as everyone tried to piece together what was happening. Using Henry as his mouthpiece, Pan continued to taunt Emma and Regina. Mary Margaret was trying to calm Emma, who looked like she was about to break down. Killian and Liam were yelling at their father. Elsa and Robin were trying to calm them down. Hercules, David and Kristoff immediately began fighting over how to solve the crisis at hand. Meg stepped into defend Hercules, while Anna tried to defuse the situation.

"Okay." Meg held up her hands. "I am looking for some instant shut up!" She screeched. The room fell silent. For a moment it looked like Henry was going to speak, and she spun on her heel to face him. "I don't care if you're Henry or Pan speaking, if you say a word, I'll sic Hercules on you. Hades is afraid of Wonder Boy and he's a god, you should be terrified," she threatened.

"Meg," Hercules stepped forward, "you can't threaten a kid," he reminded her.

She glowered slightly. "I'll threaten whoever I want," she informed him.

He sighed. "Of course you will," he mumbled.

"Now," Meg stepped in front of Brendan Jones, "sit, over there." She cut him off before he could speak. "Now." She glanced over at Liam and Killian. "You two, sit there." She pointed to another table. Slowly she began ordering everyone where to sit, separating those fighting. "Now, Pan, did Hades order you to take Henry's heart."

Henry scoffed. "Like I'd tell you."

"Remember what I said about Wonder Boy?" She pointed over to Hercules, who she'd separated from David and Kristoff. "Now, Hades ordered you to take the heart, yes?"

Henry let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Why?" Meg asked.

"It's a bargaining chip." The room was silent. "Henry's heart and you all leave. Killian and Liam stay behind." The room remained silent.

"We'll come back to that." Meg turned to Killian and Liam's father. "And how is it that you managed to stumble upon us at the same moment that chaos ensued?" Brendan Jones didn't answer, so she took a step forward.

"Hades sent me!" He replied quickly.

Henry smacked his hand. "Adults are really bad at playing these games."

"Why did Hades send you?" Liam asked. "Why would you think we'd want to see you?"

Elsa stood from where Meg had placed her, crossing to sit next to Liam. "Liam, perhaps you should hear him out?" She suggested softly.

Liam shrugged her off. "No, Elsa. You didn't grow up abandoned and unwanted, sold into a life of indentured servitude on a ship," he snapped.

Emma was already by Killian's side. She placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, the other wrapped around her pirate. "Just breathe, though. We need to try to stay calm," she reminded them both.

Killian turned slightly, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and pulling her into his lap. His head rested on her shoulder and he nodded. "Why did Hades send you here?" He repeated Liam's initial question.

Brendan Jones sighed, his hand raising to scratch behind his ear nervously, a habit instantly recognized as one Killian had. "He wants to keep you both here. He's afraid if he loses too many people, then he won't have the control he needs- wants," he corrected instantly.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Why does he need control?"

Brendan shrugged. "No clue."

"Let's try the truth, shall we?" Emma suggested. Brendan Jones' eyes widened. "I know you're lying," she told him.

"She knows when everyone lies." Killian squeezed Emma's waist. "Call it her superpower," he suggested.

Brendan sighed. "He's planning to use us as an army against Zeus."

"Good lord, Hades is going to kill you!" Henry cried out. "Can't you follow a plan at all?" He faced Killian. "Alright, Captain, I'll admit it, you're far better at playing games than your father. Despite everything I've said to the contrary, you've always been a fairly good competitor. You've even managed to surprise me at times."

Emma rolled her eyes. "If you can't let Henry speak for himself, then don't speak at all," she requested.

Henry scowled. "Are you sure you're not the one related to Cora?"

Regina's head spun. "How do you know my mother?"

"She's the mayor of Storybrooke in the Underworld," Henry replied. "And she's always taking away my magic and sending me to this prison they call school. She never lets me have any fun."

Regina snorted. "That's mother for you."

"The Storybrooke in the Underworld is of no consequence to us!" Meg reminded them. "What we need to do is get out of here and let Zeus know that Hades is planning to wage a war."

"That's right." Hercules rose and grabbed Henry's collar. "Okay, Pan, where are you? We need Henry's heart and we need it now."

Henry's body jerked in his hold for a moment before he went still.

OUAT

Hades stood in the cavern, scanning over his map to take control of the entire universe. He planned to oust Zeus, and this time he knew he could do it, Hercules be damned.

"You needed something, Hades?" He looked up as the three women who represented the past, present and future appeared.

"Yeah, how are you stunning ladies doing today?" He asked. "You got another haircut didn't you?"

The three of them preened. "What do you want to know?" One asked, popping the eyeball that saw all in.

"Yeah, um, is there anything standing in my way now? Or have I successfully gotten the Hero Squad out of the Underworld so that I have more fighters against Zeus. I need all the great swordsmen I can get," he reminded them.

The woman paused. "No, it seems that someone is too weak and will return the boy's heart. Hercules will get them out."

Zeus slammed his fist on the map. "Every time I try to plan my overthrow of the universe that little runt has to stop it." He sighed. "Okay, so, what are my options." He paced as he mumbled to himself. "I mean, I just need one of them to tip the scale in my direction," he mused. "I've got it." He clapped his hands. "I need you to kill someone. Prematurely."

The three women cackled. "Of course, Hades," they leered together.

OUAT

Pan stood on the veranda of Hades' home. "I thought you were supposed to be manipulating Killian." He didn't even turn when he felt the presence behind him. He knew who it was and he knew why she was here.

"You and I both know I won't be able to do that without some form of leverage. The heart, Pan. I want the heart."

Pan snorted and turned slowly. "You don't honestly think you can get the heart from me, do you?"

She shrugged and stepped forward. "I don't know, perhaps I can. My husband was the Dark One," she reminded him.

"Not when you were with him. You left him before he became the Dark One for the pirate." The boy sneered. "And don't forget, I raised him."

It was Milah turn to sneer. "Until you left him. You're nothing more than a coward. It's all you ever were." Milah had forgotten how much resentment she had towards Rumple's father. Her life could've been much different if her husband hadn't been raised by a cowardly man who abandoned him to become a magical child.

"Because that will make me give you the heart." Pan rolled his eyes.

"No." Milah shook her head. "It won't, but this will." She moved so quickly, Pan didn't even get a moment to react, tossing the squid ink on him, freezing him. Milah had spent the last few hours bartering for the ink from one of the pirates on the docks, knowing that by disrupting Hades' plan they would both get what they wanted in the end.

Pan stood frozen before her. "I'll kill you for this," he threatened.

Milah shrugged and pried the heart from his hand. "I'm already dead, remember?" She quipped, turning and leaving the mansion.

OUAT

"Henry?" Emma and Regina both moved to his side instantly, wondering who or what had his heart at that moment.

He opened his mouth. "If you want the heart back, you'll send Killian."

Everyone froze, the voice was different. It was still Henry, but what had previously sounded like Pan now sounded like someone different. "Send Killian where?" Emma asked.

"Alone. To the deck of the _Jolly_." Henry moved so quickly, it stunned everyone, sprinting out the door and down towards the docks.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina cried out together.

"It's no use, love. We both know that he has no say in his actions," Killian murmured, wrapping his arms back around Emma's waist. "I'll meet Pan at my ship and-"

"That didn't sound like Pan, though," David pointed out. "It sounded..." he paused, "different, almost-"

"Almost feminine," Mary Margaret finished for him.

"Feminine?" Kristoff echoed. "Who could- oh," he murmured when the realization of who had the heart dawned on him.

"What?" Anna asked impatiently, "Did someone steal the heart? Who was it?"

Killian's forehead fell against the back of Emma's head and he took a deep breath, hoping her scent would somehow calm him. "Milah. _Bloody hell_."

Emma turned in his arms. "Killian..." she began hesitantly, unsure how to voice her thoughts.

"Don't worry about me, darling. I'll get the lad's heart back. It's Henry, I wouldn't let anything hurt him," he promised. "Just meet me in the alley behind the fish mart. This shan't take long." He cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips over hers lightly, just a soft kiss that promised he would see her again soon.

When he stepped back, he waved off Liam's proffered sword. "I don't need that if it's Milah."

"And if it's not? If this is one of Pan's tricks?" Liam asked. "You can't go alone, Killian. I won't let you and-"

"It's not Pan. It's Milah. I can feel it. And I have to explain this to her. I have to make sure she understands that there is nothing there for us, that what we had," he glanced over at Emma, "it wasn't True Love."

He was gone before anyone else could protest. Liam scrubbed his hand over his face. "Bloody hell, he's still just as foolhardy as ever," he muttered.

"I think now would be a good time to plan our escape," Kristoff suggested. "You know, once Killian has the heart and it's in Henry's chest so we can go. Before we all die," he reminded everyone that there was still a ticking clock on them.

"I'm going to agree with Kristoff on this. I'm not really keen on dying today, particularly down here," Anna admitted.

"Don't worry about us leaving. I can get those who are dead out of the Underworld." Hercules tugged on Brendan Jones' collar. "Come on, let's go get into position to meet Killian. Hopefully this won't take long." He glanced out the window at the sky. "Kristoff's right, time's starting to run out."

The group moved swiftly through the alleys behind the tavern, staying out of sight. Elsa fell in line next to Liam. "Liam?" She asked quietly. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I guess I'm still processing everything. I've been down here for hundreds of years and I never saw him. He never sought me out, nothing." He sighed, glancing towards his father who was being dragged along by Hercules. "I don't know why I'm surprised or hurt by that."

She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "It's because you're a good person," she replied knowingly. She may have only known him for a few hours (though it was beginning to feel like they'd been down here for days), but she knew he was a good man. He'd raised Killian after all, and Killian was one of the best men she knew. There was no way Liam could be anything other than one himself.

"I guess if Hercules can take us back, he can take him back too," Liam murmured.

Meg fell back with them. "Not quite. There are a few stipulations for who can get out of the Underworld," she admitted.

Liam and Elsa both frowned. "Stipulations?" She asked. Suddenly she was fearful that Liam wouldn't be able to join them. The thought of never seeing him again bothered her far more than she wanted it to. Somewhere over the past few hours, she'd developed some sort of attachment to him that she couldn't (and wasn't prepared to) explain.

Meg nodded. "Well, there are two things, one is that you must be a hero to leave. I doubt your father could get out based on that alone."

"And there's more?" Elsa asked hesitantly (at least Liam was definitely a hero).

"Yes, we can each only take out one person." She sighed. "Things have been..." she paused, " _difficult_ with Hades lately and some restraints have been made on what we can and cannot do down here. Since Herc and I were the only ones who came, then only two people can return. That would be you and Killian. You're both heroes, you can both come. No one else can."

"So there's no chance for him to come back with us anyhow?" Liam asked slowly, his blue gaze dropping to the ground almost instantly.

Meg shook her head. "No, but we're going to keep him with us until we leave, we don't want him to interrupt our exit plan."

Elsa squeezed Liam's arm gently and his gaze immediately rose to connect with hers. "I'm sorry, Liam. I know there isn't an easy answer."

He sighed, shooting a soft smile towards her. "Nothing is easy when it comes to family, but this is okay. I'll get to spend another lifetime with my brother. I'm not sure I could ask for anything more than that."

OUAT

When Killian reached the deck of his ship, he only found Henry aboard. He looked over at Killian and sighed. "Sorry about earlier."

Killian sat down on the railing next to Henry. "It's okay, lad. It's not something you can control. If anyone understands, I do."

Henry nodded. "Now I know how you felt when Gold was controlling you. I don't mind Milah as much. She's not saying horrible things, but Pan, that was the worst."

"Your worst enemy controlling you, it's not the best feeling in the world." Killian sighed and wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulders. "Don't worry, though, we'll be out of here before you know it," he promised. "You'll have your heart back and then we'll head back to Storybrooke and see what kind of damage the wolf managed to leave us."

Henry snorted. "Sleepy probably drove into something, too."

"Let's just hope the Crocodile is still asleep, or at least powerless." Killian sighed. "So much to think about once we get back."

"I can't wait to go back to school." Henry grinned. At Killian's raised brow, he nodded/ "I know, I promise not to complain about homework for a whole week."

"Wow, one whole week, I'll believe that when I see it, lad," Killian teased. Their conversation stopped at the sound of heels on the deck of the ship. They both looked up to see Milah with a bag. "Alright, Milah, I'm here. Say your piece and return Henry's heart to him."

She fingered the bag. "Not quite, I want something in return."

"Of course you do, love. What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"You." She pointed at him.

He paused. "You really want me to stay here with you?" She nodded. "Even though it will make me unhappy? Even though the woman I love will be up there?"

Milah let out a shriek that was very uncharacteristic of the woman he thought he knew. "You love me!"

"I did, but it's not the same way I love Emma." He sighed. "Look, Milah, when we were together, we were boarding ships, we were stealing and murdering and we were leading selfish and dark lives. I'm not that man anymore," he told her. "I've changed."

"Changed," Milah echoed.

"Aye, I've changed because of Emma. The way I love her..." he sighed. "I would do anything, give up anything for her happiness. If I had to, I would stay here so Henry could live, so they could live, and I would hope she would move on and be happy, but you should know that me staying here doesn't mean I'll be with you. I don't love you. The only woman I've truly loved is Emma. She's my other half."

Milah shook her head. "I don't believe you," she snapped.

Killian paused. "You're a smart woman, Milah. I know you are, think about how bloody stubborn I can be. If I say I won't be with you then-"

Her face fell. "You won't be with me," she surmised. She sighed and fingered the bag with Henry's heart in it again, "Take it." She tossed it towards Killian, "Just take it and go." She turned and sniffed. "You should know, though, Killian, that I've never loved anyone as I loved you." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I suppose you do deserve to be happy."

"As do you, love, and I'm sure you can find it, if you let yourself."

"Well, this is just too sweet. I feel tears coming on," Hades sniffed. "Oh wait, no those aren't tears." Killian pressed Milah and Henry behind him protective. "It's death."

"Death?" Killian asked slowly.

Hades nodded. "Yes, Emma's death."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: As always, thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for everything (here's to hitting 1,000!). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. We're slowly starting to wind down now, so I hope everyone enjoys the last few chapters (I believe there are 8 more after this) of Broken. ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _And I'm hanging on to the words you say, you said that I will be okay_

* * *

Killian's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?" He asked, charging towards Hades, fully intending to anchor his hook in the god's chest.

Hades simply poofed out of the way. "Yeah, that won't kill me." He pointed to Killian's metal appendage. "I'm a god, remember?"

Spinning on his heel, Killian shook his head. "Whatever the cost is to keep Emma alive, I'll pay it. What do you want?"

"Well, it's funny you should mention that." Hades stepped right in front of Killian. "If I let her leave here to live out her life for however long it takes for her not to get killed," he paused, "then _you_ have to stay." He held out a hand. "Deal?"

Killian didn't even hesitate. "Deal."

"Killian! Don't." Henry shook his head, latching onto the pirate's arm. "There has to be another way, Mom won't want you to do this."

"It's done, Henry," Killian murmured as he shook Hades' hand.

OUAT

"This is taking too long," Meg murmured. "Herc, I think you need to go check it out. We can watch daddy dearest here." She rocked up on the toes of her sandals and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Go."

"Meg's right," Emma agreed. "Killian's been gone too long. Something's happened. I can feel it," she murmured. "If anything happens to either one of them," she closed her eyes, "I don't know if I'll survive," she admitted.

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic, they'll be fine," Regina snapped. The moment the words left Regina's mouth, Emma sunk to the ground with a soft pain-filled moan. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. "Oh, you've made your point, Emma."

Emma let out a groan. "What's happening?" She asked softly.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret dropped to her knees next to her daughter. "Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma curled in on herself. "I don't know, it's just..." she let out a sigh. "Mom?"

"David!" Mary Margaret cried out. "What's happening to her?" She clutched Emma's hand as David sunk down next to her.

"I don't know, Emma, sweetheart, can you tell us what hurts?" He asked, running his hand over her forehead. His fingers slipped down her neck to her pulse. "My god, Snow, her pulse is barely beating."

Meg shuddered."It's those spinsters," she murmured.

"They're cutting her string," Hercules confirmed.

Liam's eyes narrowed in on his father. He snatched him from Hercules. "Did you know they were planning this?" He shook his father. "Did you know this would happen to Emma?"

Brendan Jones stared down at the small blonde curled in a ball on the ground. She was losing the light that surrounded her, slowly turning gray like the rest of the inhabitants of the Underworld. "No, I swear, Liam, I had no idea, I-"

"I don't understand," Snow cried, interrupting Brendan Jones' denial. "What is happening?"

Meg knelt down next to Emma. "She's dying."

"What?" David looked over. "Is our time up? Has something happened? Is everyone else okay?"

"It's not the time." Meg swallowed hard. "It's Hades, he's killing her early."

"Charming!" Snow's voice was suddenly strong. "We have to do something, we have-"

"Get Killian and Henry and go." Emma squeezed her mother's hand. "It's okay."

"Swan!" Killian cried out, his boots echoing on the cobblestone street.

"Mom!" Henry's voice joined his as they came sprinting down the alley. "Mom?" Henry came to a skidding halt in front of them.

"Hey, kid, it's okay," Emma promised.

"Oh, Emma." Killian sunk to his knees, pulling Emma's head into his lap. "It's going to be okay, Emma. I promise. I've taken care of it."

She shook her head. "It's too late, Killian. Just stay with Henry. Okay?" She took Henry's hand. "I love you, kid."

Henry sniffed. "I love you, too, Mom, but you're going to be okay." He knew that any moment now Emma would be alright and they would leave. They'd find another way to get Killian back. They wouldn't live without him, Henry just knew it. Emma would never give up on finding him.

She shook her head in disagreement. "I love you, too, Killian. More than you'll ever know."

"Now you stop this, Swan. I told you I took care of it. You're going to be okay, you're going home," he ordered her sharply.

"No," she murmured, before her head fell to the side, her eyes fluttering shut.

Killian looked up. "He promised. We made a deal and-"

"You made a deal?" Liam knelt down next to Killian. "What are you talking about, Killian?"

"I made a deal with Hades," Killian murmured. "Emma would get to go home and I would stay here." He carded his fingers through her hair, trying to memorize the silky texture. He would never forget anything about her. He swore he would remember every last freckle. "I don't understand, I-"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Hades appeared behind them. "Wonder Breath here may have to carry her home, but she'll be just fine. She'll come to in a bit. You must remember how it was for you down here, all dead and coma like for an hour or so and then poof, you're up and wandering down by the docks."

"So she can go home?" Killian confirmed.

"Yes, yes, a deal's a deal. You stay, she goes," Hades agreed. "Now, would the Hero Squad please get out of my Underworld?" He requested. "Or I'll kill you all, and I really don't want to right now. You seem like such a pain to keep in control. You all can die at a later day. Okay?"

All eyes landed on Killian. "You traded your life for hers again?" Snow murmured. "Oh, Killian, she-"

"Will be bloody angry as a banshee when she comes to. Best to get her out of here before then." Gently he lifted her, using Liam's arm to help rise to his feet. Handing her to David, he pressed a final kiss to her forehead before he turned to faced his brother. "You take care of all of them."

"Wait, I can still go?" Liam asked.

"The deal was just for me, was it not?" Killian raised a thick brow.

Hades sighed. "Yes, now go." He motioned for them to go. "Get out of here, _please_!"

One by one, the group gave Killian one last hug, before Hercules turned, leading them back towards the pond that would take them out of the Underworld.

Liam only got two feet before he turned. "No." He shook his head. "Killian isn't staying down here."

Killian sighed. "Liam, stop being stubborn as a bloody ox and just go. I need you to look out for Emma and Henry. Now go." He tried to push his brother away.

Liam straightened. "I'm not sure what is you think you need Killian for, but surely I would be a fair enough trade."

Hades considered this. "You see, I'm not sure you're really the type I want down here. Honorable and all that."

"Killian is a bloody hero," Liam protested. "Look, whatever you're doing, you need at least one of us. Take me instead." He held out his hand. "Let Killian go and I'll stay. I'll stay and I'll do whatever it is you want or need, but you have to let Killian go. He should be with his family."

"Well, gosh, I'm just all torn up inside about splitting up True Love." Hades sighed. "Oh, wait, no I'm not." He held Liam's gaze. "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want. Do we have a deal?" Liam asked.

"Liam," Killian warned, "don't make that kind of deal with him, whatever he's plotting, it's going to destroy the universe. You'd rather not be a part of that," he warned.

"Deal," Hades decided, shaking Liam's hand. "What I need is another soldier, someone people will follow without question. You'll do."

Killian let out a growl. "Bloody hell, Liam, you-"

"Have been dead for hundreds of years." He glanced over at the sun. "Now get them out of here before they all die," he ordered. "Now."

With a sigh of resignation, Killian pulled his brother into a hug. "I love you, Liam."

"I love you too, little brother."

"Younger brother," Killian replied.

Liam chuckled. "Aye, younger brother," he agreed.

Gently, Meg wrapped her hand around Killian's arm. "We need to go," she urged him.

OUAT

When they reached Arendelle once again, the group collapsed on the edge of the lake. Crawling over to David and Emma, Killian hovered above her. "Emma? Swan?" He gently nudged her. "Come on, love."

A moment later she let out a small gasp, her eyes blinking open. "Killian?"

He smiled softly down at her, his eyes crinkling on the side. "Aye, love, I'm here."

"Are we...?"

"Liam traded his life for mine," he murmured.

Elsa sniffed. "A true hero."

All eyes turned to the blonde queen. "Oh, Elsa." Emma shakily moved to her friend. "It's going to be okay, we'll figure something out." She pulled Elsa in for a hug. "We'll find him, Elsa, we always find each other."

OUAT

When they arrived back at the castle, begging Meg and Hercules to stay for the night, they were all exhausted. They shared a small meal, pulled together by the kitchen staff before falling into their beds, each of them trying to figure out a way to rescue Liam from Hades' grasp in the Underworld.

Emma leaned heavily on the bedpost in Killian's room. "I've missed you," she murmured softly.

"Aye, love, I've missed you, too." He crossed the space towards her. "And I may have requested a small surprise for you." She nudged her nose against his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"What?"

A knock sounded and Killian called out a quiet, "Come in." They both turned as the door opened and two members of Elsa's staff came in carrying buckets of hot water. "A bath," he replied. "I have a feeling we both could use it."

She hummed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sounds like someone had something else in mind," she murmured.

His grin was sinful. "Perhaps I wanted a bit more than, what was it you called it… dry humping?"

She smothered her laugh by pressing her face into his chest. "Mhm, more would be good," she agreed. "We've waited long enough."

He tipped her head back so she could look up at him. "I've waited more than three lifetimes for you, love," he admitted.

She swallowed hard, the knowledge that literally hundreds of years separated their births and they still found each other always overwhelmed her. That's how she knew they'd find Liam. She found Killian, of course they would figure out a way to get Liam back.

Quietly, Killian led Emma over towards the bathtub. She swallowed as she reached up, carding her fingers through his hair as she tugged his head down. Their lips met in a soft kiss, as if they were memorizing each other for the first time. With shaking hands, they slowly peeled away at their clothes until they were bare before each other.

Pulling her flush against him, Killian murmured in her ear, "You're beautiful, Emma."

Her hands wandered up his chest and around his back, fingers tracing the various scars. "You're not so bad yourself, sailor." She nudged her nose with his. "Come on." She tugged at his hook, pulling him towards the tub.

She sank down into the warm water with a content sigh, watching as he unstrapped his brace, setting the metal appendage on the small side table. Sliding forward, she let him slip in behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her into his chest. She hummed as his lips moved down her neck slowly, his fingers dancing across her stomach. "You have no idea how long I've waited to have you, Swan," he murmured. "I think I've wanted you since you bested me the first time."

Her back arched as he cupped one of her breasts, weighing the mound in his hand. "I know how you feel," she whispered. "Wanted you so much. Wanted to punch you and kiss you at the same time," she admitted.

He nipped at her earlobe. "Can I have you, Emma?" He asked, his hand snaking back down her body, his fingers slipping through her folds. "Please tell me I can have you," he begged.

She turned her head slightly. "I'm already yours, Killian. Take me." He kissed her hard as he used the buoyancy of the water to lift her slightly, slipping into her. They both moaned as she stretched to accommodate him. "Fuck." She rolled her hips down. "So good."

They found an easy rhythm that was slow, but still so good. "So tight, Swan. So hot and tight and mine," he murmured.

She nodded. "Yours." She gasped out when his fingers found her again, rubbing hard circles right above where they were joined. "Fuck, don't stop," she begged, moving a bit faster, the water sloshing around them, some spilling over the edge of the tub. "So close."

"Come, Swan. Let me feel you," he commanded.

Her back arched as she moaned out his name, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He followed her immediately, her walls contracting around him leaving him no choice. As they caught their breaths, Emma murmured, "Damn."

"A good damn I hope," he whispered.

She turned on his lap. "A very good damn, but I know we can do better."

He ran a hand through her hair. "We've all the time in the world now." He leaned forward to kiss her. "Come, let's get you to bed. It's been a long day."

She yawned, her jaw cracking. "Mhm, bed with you sounds perfect," she admitted. "Tomorrow we'll figure out how to get Liam back."

"Aye, love, we will get him out of there," he stated confidently.

Once they were tucked in bed, he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her back into his chest. "I can't believe you came after me."

"I'll always come after you, Killian. You should know that by now. Besides, people do crazy things when they're in love," she responded. "Just don't give your life up for me again. Okay? Henry needs you too."

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "People do crazy things when they're in love," he echoed her words. "I also hoped you'd find me," he admitted.

"We'll always find each other, Killian," she yawned. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Swan." Reaching over he snuffed out the candle on the table, enclosing them in darkness. He waited until he heard Emma's breathing even out before he let sleep over come him.

OUAT

Meg shook her head. "That's a crazy plan, even for you Wonder Boy. You're not going down there alone."

"But Liam-" Hercules protested.

"I think it's time to tell your father. He needs to be prepared for whatever Hades is planning," Meg argued.

"That's just it, he's not stupid, Meg. He wants me to tell my father and-"

"He's a proud man, Hercules." Meg stood up. "He wants Zeus to fight and he wants to beat him. He wants to show him that he's stronger and better. Look, just go to your father and tell him what's happening. He may have a way to get Liam back."

Leaning down, Hercules brushed his lips over her forehead with a sigh. "Will it make you happy if I go speak with him?"

Meg nodded. "Very."

Nodding in resignation, Hercules let out a whistle. A moment later there was a clatter on their balcony, indicating that Pegasus was waiting for him. "I'll be back before dawn," he promised her.

"You better be. If you're not, I'll come after you," she warned.

Cupping her chin, he smiled. "I'd expect nothing less." He kissed her one more time before mounting Pegasus and taking off towards Mount Olympus.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterofCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this! You're the best beta ever! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

* * *

Everything was burning around her. The flames licked at her feet from the floorboards and ensconced the room, but she was cold. She was so very cold. Shivering, she wished for her warmest jacket with the faux fur lining and her beanie and gloves. She wished she was wearing that sipping hot cocoa with Killian's arms wrapped around her.

She didn't understand how she was so cold with the fire surrounding her.

"Swan?"

She looked around, spinning on her heel, wincing when a flame seared her wrist. She was surprised it hurt when she felt like ice. "Killian?"

"You did this, Swan," he accused.

"What?"

"It's your fault," he snapped.

She'd never heard him use that tone before. Not towards her. Not when she left him on top of the beanstalk, not when he locked her in Rumple's cell, not when she cuffed him to a hospital bed, not ever. "What's my fault?"

"That we're here." Emma turned at the lighter voice. "If you'd been stronger, we wouldn't be here." Elsa's voice was colder than she felt. "Liam would be alive if you were stronger."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but her father spoke instead. "She's weak. Always has been, always will be."

"She uses the lost girl in her as an excuse, a scapegoat, when really she wasn't strong enough to break the curse," her mother chimed in.

"She couldn't have done it without me," Henry chimed in.

"Of course not, she's not capable of such strength," Regina's voice echoed from behind Henry.

"She doesn't even believe," Henry accused sharply.

Emma's mouth dropped open. "Of course I believe, kid. I would do anything for you, for all of you, you know that."

"Then why are we here, Swan? If you're so strong and you believe?" Killian asked, "Why can't you get us out of here?"

"You are the _Savior_ after all." Regina sneered.

"Swan?" Killian asked. This time his voice was softer. The rest of them continued to yell. "Swan?"

Emma let out a muffled groan and swatted. "No!" She cried out as a flame engulfed Killian. "Killian!"

"Whoa, lass." Killian rolled Emma over in their bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Emma?"

Emma's eyes fluttered open. The room was a pearly gray, as if the morning was just about to dawn on them. Killian was hovering over her, peering down with concerned blue eyes. "Killian?" She asked softly.

"Aye, love, I'm right here, you were having a nightmare." There was no malice in his voice this time, nothing hard or accusatory in his look or his tone. There was an infinite amount of love and concern in both and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Reverently, he traced her features with his fingertips, sliding down her neck to her arm, lacing their hands together. "Tell me?" He asked.

She nodded, curling into his side. "I was in a room, it was like the one Henry and Mom and Aurora have described to me. The one from the sleeping curse." Killian hummed his acknowledgment. "The room was filled with flames. They were everywhere, but I was so cold." She shivered involuntarily at the memory and Killian let her go for a moment to reach for a fur blanket at the foot of the bed, pulling it up to wrap around her. "It was so cold," she repeated.

"I've got you, love," Killian murmured, burrowing her under the blanket and in his embrace. They'd fallen asleep naked and there was now a chill in the room. The inclement weather that suddenly enveloped Arendelle was probably from Elsa's turbulent emotions that stemmed from leaving Liam behind in the Underworld.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Then you were there and you told me it was my fault."

"What was your fault?" He asked.

"That we were in this room. Your voice, it was so..." she trailed off. "You've never used that tone on me before. Not ever. And then Elsa appeared, blaming me for leaving Liam behind. And my father thought I was weak and my mother agreed. Regina mocked me for being a failed Savior and Henry said I didn't believe and it was all just so horrible. I thought the flames were going to kill us all or that we'd freeze to death."

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, holding her close as she continued to shudder. "None of it's your fault, Emma. Nothing that's happened is your fault. You became the Dark One to save Regina. And you were strong. You were trying to get rid of the Darkness after all. You are still the strongest woman I know. The strongest person I know. And I love you. And I would never blame you for anything that's happened. Besides, when something goes wrong, you figure out how to make it right even if it's _not_ your responsibility. It's why you're the Savior, why you're so bloody good at it."

"You really don't blame me?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "I never could."

She rolled over slightly to lean over him. "Even if you would've never died if I hadn't become the Dark One?"

Reaching up, he wove his fingers through her hair. "You brought me Liam, love. How on earth could I regret that?"

"But we had to leave him down there," Emma murmured.

He shook his head. "We'll get him back, one way or another, we'll figure out a way to break Hades' deal and we'll get him back." He gently coaxed her head down to his, bringing her in for a kiss.

She sighed into, letting herself get swept up by him. He rolled them over, his hand and stump gliding over her curves, causing sparks of want to shoot through her. When he pulled back, his lips skimming down her neck, she whispered, "Killian?" He let out a noise of acknowledgment, his lips still worshipping the skin near her collarbones. "Make love to me?" She asked hesitantly. The words sounded so unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable on her tongue. The Emma she had been before Henry stumbled into Boston would've laughed at the request, calling it cheesy, but not anymore. She loved this man who was hovering above her. She loved him so much it made her heart clench and tears well up in her eyes.

He looked up at her, his hand sliding up her thigh hitching it up on his hip. "Always," he murmured, he rocked above her slightly, just teasing them both as his lips skimmed over the swells of her breast, leaving feather light kisses behind. She hummed in appreciation, keening when he finally latched onto a nipple, sucking hard at the bud. She moaned appreciatively as he switched, lavishing both with equal attention.

She brought her other leg up around his hip, rocking up into him. He hissed at the friction, feeling the slickness of her arousal coat him. "Fuck, Emma, you're already dripping, love."

She nodded, tugging his lips back down to hers. "Want you," she murmured. "Need you." She tightened her legs around him, her heels digging into his ass.

He slid into her slowly, filling her up with one thrust. He stilled once he was fully seated inside of her, reveling in just how good she felt around him. They had both been so tired the night before that he hadn't really appreciated the moment. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Love you, Emma."

Her hands skimmed down his back, feeling the muscles jump beneath her fingertips as he worked to hold himself still above her. "Love you, too, Killian." She rolled her hips up to his. "Now move," she begged. He took her with long, slow, languid strokes until she was squirming beneath him. "Harder," she begged, rocking her hips up with each thrust, trying to reach her peak.

Killian adjusted his angle, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. She let out a long moan at the new angle, feeling him slip deeper in her, his hips snapping harder against hers. "Is this what you want, Swan?"

She grasped at the sheet, clutching it between her fingers, her back arching. "Fuck yes!" She cried out, her release washing over her without warning, stars popping behind her eyes. Killian followed close behind her, murmuring her name over and over. He was pressing her into the mattress a moment later, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Her hands roved his back and up into his hair. "That was even better than the tub," she murmured.

He grinned and rolled off of her, tucking her into his side. "Aye, it's only going to get better, Swan," he murmured, his fingers dancing over her stomach, lingering by the stretchmarks she bore from Henry. He suddenly pictured her belly swollen with his child and he had to swallow hard and force himself to focus on the moment. He hoped that would happen one day, but not quite yet. He wanted her to himself for a bit, and they had other demons to tackle.

As if she sensed what he was thinking, she laced their hands together over her stomach. "One day," she murmured, looking up at him hesitantly. "You'd want that, right? With me?" She asked.

He squeezed her hand. "More than you could know." Leaning down he brushed a kiss across her lips. She sighed into it, the morning sex and intimate talk of the future pushing her nightmare to the far corners of her mind.

She glanced over towards the open balcony doors. "You think anyone is up yet?" She asked.

"Probably not, but they will be soon. We have to figure out how to get Liam away from Hades. Getting him out of the Underworld would be easy if he hadn't made that bloody deal." A loud thump above them stopped Emma from reminding Killian that it was his own deal in the first place. "What in the name of the seven seas was that?" He asked.

She shrugged and sat up. "We should probably go find out." Emma slipped out of bed, moving across the room in search of her clothes. She wished she had fresh clothes, but she was afraid to use any sort of magic at the moment. So, she dressed without complaint, admiring Killian's naked form as he collected his own clothes. She just barely bit back a sigh as he covered himself up. It wasn't like anyone else needed to see him naked, anyhow.

He cupped her cheek once he had the brace hooked into place. "I know what you're thinking, love," he teased. "And I much prefer you naked and wanting and begging as well."

She shoved him lightly. "Such a dirty minded pirate."

"You were the one ogling me to begin with," he reminded her with an obnoxious waggle of his eyebrows. She just snorted, but didn't argue. The man was right, she had been openly staring, but she was sure no one would blame her. He was absolutely perfect, scars, missing hand and all.

"Come on, pirate, let's go find out what caused the ceiling to nearly fall through."

Hand-in-hand, they quietly made their way up the stone steps, pausing outside of the door that was above their room. They could hear Meg and Hercules talking, followed by a thump and what sounded like a horse. Emma knocked rapidly. "Hercules? Meg? Are you okay?"

The door opened a moment later and Meg stood there wrapped in a robe. "It's just Pegasus, he doesn't know how to behave when he's inside." Emma and Killian both looked over her shoulder, their eyes landing on a winged, white horse.

"Holy shit, when will I ever get used to this world?" She muttered.

Killian chuckled. "I'm thinking it may never happen at this rate, Swan." He glanced towards Hercules who was fully dressed. "I take it you took a journey to Mount Olympus?"

Hercules nodded. "Yes, I went to see my father, Zeus."

"What did he have to say about Hades?" Emma asked quickly.

"Well, we can bring Liam back up here, but we're going to have to stop Hades first. Hades has a deal with the other gods after he tried to take over the world last time," Hercules began.

"Wonder Boy here had to stop him, but he still managed to keep his grasp on the Underworld," Meg explained. "We think we know what he's going to use Liam for."

"What?" Killian asked quickly.

"If he wants to take over the entire world, he's going to have to leave the Underworld. After his last attempt at that Zeus trapped him down there." Meg caught them up with their history with Hades.

"And you think he's going to use Liam to take over up here. That he'll force Liam to do his bidding," Emma surmised. "So, how do we stop Hades?"

"My father is going to eliminate all access to the Underworld. No one will be able to get in or out, god or mortal," Hercules told them.

"But Liam!" Emma and Killian protested together.

"I'm going to go down there and bring him back before Zeus closes the access. I need to go now." He patted Pegasus. "He'll get me to the lake quickly."

Killian was already shaking his head. "No, I'm going with you," he protested.

"I want you to stay here," Hercules ordered. "If Hades manages to get out, we'll need all the fighters we can get." He mounted Pegasus, leaning down to drop a kiss to Meg's cheek. "I'll be back, Meg."

"You wouldn't be Wonder Boy if you didn't come back," she murmured. A second later he was gone. "Don't worry, he'll get Liam out."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Knowing Herc, he and Zeus have come up with a deal that Hades won't be able to resist." Meg grinned. "Don't worry. He's a hero. He never loses."

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: Sorry for the wait on this update! But here it is! Yay! This story is starting to wrap up as well, just six more chapters after this one. Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for taking the time to beta this. Everyone should jump over to her page and check out her latest story, Everything I Shouldn't Be Thinking About. It's really adorable! Enjoy! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

* * *

"I don't like it," David agreed.

"Neither do, I mate," Robin tried to calm both David and Killian who were pacing the parlor they had settled down in. No one was particularly hungry for breakfast after the news that Hercules had gone down to the Underworld alone had spread. "But Hercules is a god and we are but mere mortals."

Meg waved her hand absently. "Trust me, I've seen him manage to defeat a god as a mere mortal," Meg chuckled. "Wonder Boy can do anything and Hades knows that. He'll be terrified when Herc goes back down there."

"How are you so calm about this?" David snapped.

"Because she's a level-headed woman." Mary Margaret chuckled, adjusting Neal's feeding position. "Good lord, you're like a little vampire," she chastised her son lightly. "Besides, when it comes to the Underworld, we all know that Meg and Hercules are the professionals."

"Look, we have more important things to be worried about," Regina reminded them. "Like something happening between the time Hercules gets Liam out and when Zeus closes the Underworld permanently. If something goes wrong before the stars or whatever it is align, then Hades and all his minions walk right out of the Underworld and into the real world. Not just here in Arendelle. Everywhere," she reminded them.

"The world could be overrun with people who have slowly been brainwashed!" Anna screeched. "What will we do? We can't be everywhere at once and we can't fight everyone everywhere at once and-"

"I can send out messages with birds to every realm I know of."

"That only works with places in this world, Snow. We can't get a message to Storybrooke," David pointed out impatiently.

Snow's mouth popped open. "Oh, well at least some people will be prepared," she shot back.

"Arguing about it is not going to get us anywhere," Emma pointed out. "And we're in trouble no matter what, we've killed some pretty nasty villains who are going to pop up looking for revenge."

"Like my mother," Regina reminded everyone.

"And Pan is here," Killian supplied. "And if we're thinking about everyone we've ever killed, I have a whole litany of people who would go after the ones I love." At the looks he received he sighed. "Pirate, remember?"

"There has to be a way to get a message back to Storybrooke," Emma said worriedly. "I don't want them to be blindsided."

"There has to be a way to preemptively stop this from happening," Killian snapped.

"What about the eclipse?" Emma asked suddenly.

"An eclipse? Emma, we're worried about the stars aligning. The last thing we need is for it to be night out," Kristoff cut in.

"No." Emma was shaking her hand, moving to stand next to Regina. "Do you remember when we had to get onto Skull Rock to save Henry? No one with a shadow could get in so we caused an eclipse."

"Right," Regina agreed.

"Can we do something like that again? Is there a way to actually prevent the stars from aligning?" She asked quickly.

"Mom, the stars are always out there," Henry reminded her of basic earth science. "They're just not always visible."

"I know that, Kid, I mean, is there a way to move the stars around?" She asked impatiently.

"Emma, that's above our abilities. You know that. Even if the three of us work together, we can't move something as big as a star," Regina murmured.

"Regina's right, we can't move a star."

"But could you freeze time?" Snow cut in. "Like a curse. Could you stop time from moving long enough to stop the stars from moving?"

"With all due respect, milady, the stars are different in each world and unless you can freeze time in all corners of the globe in all realms-" Killian began.

"And Hades is here!" Anna shouted, "Hades is here in Arendelle and his focus is on the people in the Underworld in _Arendelle_."

"Which means the exit to the Underworld here is the one that will open first," Elsa finished her sister's thought. "So if we freeze time here, the stars here won't align."

"Giving us enough time to stop Hades before they align in another realm," David finished. "We could do this, we could work with this."

"There's just one thing." Emma turned to Regina. "How do we freeze time _without_ enacting a curse?"

Regina shrugged out of her blazer. "I'll take a page from my mother's playbook." She rolled up her sleeves. "I'm going to put all of Arendelle in a globe. We'll be protected from time that way." She looked at Emma and Elsa. "I may need your help in this," she admitted. "The last time I tried something like this, my magic was dark."

"Your magic is stronger now, though, Mom," Henry assured her. "It's stronger because it's _light_ , because you're _good_."

"You've got more faith than I do," Regina muttered.

Robin rested a hand on the small of her back. "You can do this, Regina. I know you can. We all have faith in you," he whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath, holding onto that as she raised her hands and focused her energy on creating a sphere around them, shielding the entire country from time. She glanced towards Elsa futilely. The blond queen raised her hands and focused. They both stumbled backwards. "Emma?" Elsa bit out.

Emma chewed on her lip, her fingers tingling as magic zipped through them. She was so afraid that if she used it, what would come out would be dark magic.

"I'm right behind you, love," Killian murmured in her ear, his hands sliding over her arms, wrapping around her wrists to raise her hands. "You can do this." Emma nodded, vaguely aware of the fact that he'd never touched her while she performed magic before. No one had. He kept his grip light, but firm though, clearly not deterred by the thrumming beneath her skin. She wondered if he could feel it. It felt like her entire body had sparked to life, like something was running beneath her skin. She stumbled back with the force of the magic, her back colliding with his firm chest. He didn't move, just held her up as she, Elsa and Regina continued their work.

After a moment the three sagged back. Emma gratefully collapsing into Killian's embrace. "You were wonderful, love." His arms firm around her waist as he spun her around.

Emma pressed her face into his shoulder. "I hope this helps hold off Hades," she murmured. "There's not a guarantee. I just want Liam back so we can move on."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Killian held on even tighter, one hand raising to tangle in her curls. "I know, love. If this doesn't work, though, we'll just move onto Plan B. Or fight if need be."

Raising her head, Emma smiled a bit. "And to think, when I met you, you were a villainous pirate pretending to be a blacksmith."

Thumbing at the dimple in her chin, he murmured, "I'd do it over again because I'm standing right here with you."

Letting out a hum, Emma pulled his head down to hers, brushing her lips against his, barely aware that there were others in the room probably looking on. After losing him, then losing herself and then losing him all over again, she was content to let them look as she savored a small moment with her pirate.

"Emma, Killian." Regina cleared her voice. "It worked."

Pulling back, Emma grinned. "It worked?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, there's a sphere around us. I've no clue if it will truly protect us from the stars aligning though."

"Then we should prepare for battle?" Kristoff suggested. "We should go to the edge of the lake and be ready for whatever could come."

"Kristoff's right, if somehow this didn't work, we don't want to be caught unawares," David agreed.

OUAT

 _Underworld_

Hades glared up at the sky from his balcony. "I don't understand," he grunted. "I just don't understand what is going on." He continued to pace waiting for the inevitable clatter that indicated Pain and Panic had arrived.

"What's up, boss?" Pain asked, nudging Panic who was trying to hide behind him.

Hades spun and took in the sight of the two. "I have got to get better minions. It is just so hard to find good help these days." With a sigh of resignation he asked, " _What the hell is going on?_ " His voice rising dramatically and the flame above his head waving dangerously.

Both of the little demons sputtered, moving to hide behind a chaise. "Hercules is back," Panic spit out quickly. "And time isn't moving and we don't know why!"

Hades held up a hand. "Wait a minute. Wait a minute," he demanded. "Time isn't moving?" He frowned. "How is that possible. No curses have been cast and..." He stopped turning slowly to stare at them. " _Hercules is back!_ " He repeated loudly. Both of the demons flew back into the house and Hades used the moment to take a few deep breaths before raising his hands and leaving his estate altogether. He was determined to find the little god-like hero and crush him. Then he'd figure out how to make time move again. Besides, he was sure time was moving outside of the Underworld of Arendelle. That was all he would need. As long as time moved above ground the stars would align and he would be free.

OUAT

"We have to move quickly." Hercules tugged on Liam.

"I made a deal, Hercules. If I go back on it, Hades could come after Killian and-"

"Hades is about to be permanently trapped down here. Permanently trapped in the Underworld of Arendelle. Trust me. What he has planned is enough to lock him up for good. If my father has his way, Hades will be trapped and will no longer be ruling the Underworld anyway. Now, we need to go. Zeus' deal will overrule Hades'. Let's move it."

Liam debated for a moment before following Hercules out the back door of his tavern. Life had gone instantly back to normal for Liam once the others left. Hades left him in his tavern to work. The only difference was that Liam missed Killian fiercely. He'd had his little brother back for only a short amount of time, only to lose him again. He also missed Elsa. That loss surprised him. He'd never met a woman like her. When he'd been alive there had been lasses who had turned his head, but they'd done little more than that. Elsa was beautiful, that much was quite obvious to a casual observer, but she was so much more than that. She was strong and brave and kind and intelligent and fiercely loyal and protective. She was quite protective over Killian. She was a very good friend to his little brother. It was everything he ever wanted for Killian and he'd do anything to make sure Killian didn't lose it. "What exactly is going on?" Liam asked as they moved through the cobblestone paths.

"What's happening is that Hades has a plan to let everyone in the Underworld out. And he's been slowly brainwashing the strongest of you to fight with the mortals so that he can rule. He wants you, and the few beings down here with extraordinary powers, to overthrow Zeus," Hercules explained.

"Bloody hell, this is all to overthrow, Zeus? What will give him the power to do that?" Liam asked, dodging past a cart and a peddler.

"The stars will align and give him the power. The universe will allow for it. Again. Meg was supposed to work with the rest of the group to see if there was a way to keep it from happening. Time has stopped. As long as Arendelle is protected from the stars aligning, then he won't be able to follow through with his plan."

"You see," Liam and Hercules both stilled at the voice behind them. They were just a few steps from the lake that would take them out of the Underworld, "I was afraid that you were trying to stop my plans and I was right."

Hercules stood tall, ready to fight the god. "You're too late, Hades, they've already stopped your plan."

Hades hummed. "Okay, you see I have a problem with that. But it's okay, because I'm going to make you a deal." He circled them. "He can't leave." Hades pointed to Liam. "Or his brother will wind up back down here." Hades chuckled at the look of panic in Liam's eyes. "But I'll let him go, if you'll have your women drop your little barrier."

Liam swallowed and straightened. "No deal, I'll stay. I made a deal. I'm an honorable man. I'll stand by it."

Hades frowned. "But then you won't be with your brother, with the blond queen."

It was a tempting offer, but Liam shook his head. "No, I won't help you destroy the world."

"Then I'll have no choice but to make sure your brother winds up dead and-"

"We made a deal. Do you go back on your deals?" Liam cut in.

Hades growled. "Fine, have it your way, but he stays." Raising his hands, Hades was gone.

"We're still leaving," Hercules told him.

"No, not if it means Killian-"

"Hades can't leave here, no one will be able to soon. No one will leave and no one will hurt Killian. My father won't let anything happen to Killian." Liam still hesitated, so Hercules moved behind him, giving him a sound push through the portal between the worlds.

OUAT

 _Arendelle_

The group stood at the edge of the pond tensely. "Someone's coming through," Elsa murmured. "I can feel it."

"I can too, but I don't know who," Regina agreed.

Meg kept her posture relaxed. "It'll be Wonder Boy," she stated confidently.

"Bloody hell!" Liam's form appeared on top of the pond, stumbling to the shore. "Oi, Hercules you shouldn't have done that and-"

"And look, everyone is up here." He glanced over at Meg, opening his arms for her. "Good job stopping time, but you have to drop the barrier so Zeus can seal the portal."

Regina, Elsa and Emma nodded, the three women raising their hands to drop the barrier. The moment they did night fell upon them. The lake gleamed as if lit by magic. The group held their breaths as they waited to see if the glow came from Hades' power in the Underworld or Zeus' from Mount Olympus.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _AN: As always a big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help on this! Enjoy ~ XOXO MAS_

* * *

 _I'_ _m falling apart, I_ _'_ _m barely breathing_

* * *

A flash of lightening ricocheted off the pond and everyone stilled. Suddenly the water began to evaporate. "It's my father," Hercules murmured. "He's sealed the portal."

Emma blinked at the ground where the lake once stood. Reaching out, she pressed the toe of her boot into the dirt. It was dry, as if the water had never even been there. "So that's just it?" She asked dumbly. "It's over?" She looked up at Killian questioningly. She had a hard time believing they were just safe.

"You mean we don't have to fight anyone?" Henry asked slowly. "We're all okay now?"

Hercules nodded. "Yeah, it's over."

"Wonder Boy does it again." Meg grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with pride.

Regina held up a hand. "You're telling me that if we had somehow just called on Zeus to begin with he could've ended all of this?" She motioned around, disbelief coloring her tone at how easy it was to stop Hades. Nothing in their experience was easy when it came to fighting villains. Somehow villains always spun them from one disaster to the next. They were all tense waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Hercules snorted. "Look, we've heard the story of what you all have been through, he couldn't have made Emma light again and he couldn't have taken the Darkness out of her. That is something that comes from within, the gods can't control it. Now, helping get you out of the Underworld, well, that's our specialty." He smiled down at his wife.

"I believe the words Regina was looking for are thank you," Elsa cut in. She bit her lip and looked up shyly at Liam. "Thank you so much."

Liam nodded, his arm draped around Killian's shoulder. "Thank you, Hercules, thank you, Meg." He pulled his brother in for a hug. "I can't believe we're back together, little brother."

Killian scowled mockingly. " _Younger_ brother," he corrected.

Anna let out a loud squeal. "This is so exciting. I love happy endings. Oh, Elsa, we should have a big party to celebrate. And there can be ice skating and snowmen, oh we could recreate Olaf!"

Elsa smiled, tucking Anna's arm in the crook of her elbow. "We would be honored if you all would stay for a celebration. I know everyone will want to get home after such a long and trying journey, though."

"Elsa, we would be honored to be your guests." David bowed to the queen.

Snow nodded. "Yes, we never miss out on a good victory party."

"Mom's right," Emma agreed. "If there's one thing we're good at, it's celebrating a victory. You'll stay, as well, right?" She asked Meg and Hercules.

Meg grinned. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

OUAT

 _Underworld_

Hades glared at where the portal should've been. Instead he was staring a big, round circle of dirt. The pond was completely dried up, there wasn't a trace of it anywhere. He turned slowly. "What the hell _happened_?" He screeched, his voice rising with each word.

Pain and Panic cowered behind a tree in the forest. "We don't know, it just sort of disappeared," Pain answered.

"And Liam Jones? Did Wonder Breath get him out of here or did he actually stay?" Hades asked slowly.

"Gone," Panic answered. When Hades let out a scream, he dove behind a rock.

"Why is this happening to me? Oh well, I'll just go to the Enchanted Forest. I'll send someone there and..." his eyes narrowed in on Panic and Pain who were glancing at each other, their looks indicating they knew more than they were saying. "What am I missing this time?"

Pain rose a hair. "You're stuck here."

"I'm sorry, I think I have something in my ear." he pulled out a bit of wax, which evaporated into smoke. "What did you say?"

"You can't travel to other Underworlds anymore, but everyone else can," Pain continued. "Also, there are no more portals. Zeus shut them all." Letting out another loud yell, Hades lit half of the forest on fire. Pain and Panic went running away, their tails singed slightly from Zeus' wrath as the god of the Underworld continued to destroy the forest near the closed portal.

OUAT

 _Arendelle_

Anna and Snow flitted around the castle setting up for the victory ball, while Regina roped David and Robin into decorating that involved manual labor. Elsa, however, was outside, slowly freezing over the ground to create an ice rink. She planned to invite the entire kingdom to celebrate their victory over Hades and an ice rink was the residents of Arendelle's favorite way to celebrate everything.

"Wow, Wonder Boy, think you can learn to do that?" Meg asked from her perch on a stone wall. "That's incredible." Hercules and Meg were watching Elsa work in fascination. They'd handed Pegasus off to Henry and Kristoff. He and Sven had become fast friends and were enjoying some carrots.

Hercules chuckled. "I think that's beyond my capabilities," he admitted with a grin, his hand sliding up and down Meg's leg. Truthfully, he was looking forward to celebrating a very big win over Hades with Meg and their new friends. He'd sent word to Phil, who was back at home about the party. He hoped he'd find a way to make it to the celebration as well.

Liam watched Elsa work from her side. He'd been tempted to follow Killian to continue catching up with his little brother, but it was clear that Killian wanted to spend a bit of alone time with Emma and Liam really wanted to get to know Elsa even better. And what better chance to get to know the woman beneath the crown than watching her perform magic? "You're bloody incredible," he murmured softly, his eyes lighting up when she flushed at the compliment.

She chewed on her lip for a moment before responding, "Thank you." She nodded slightly as she created an iced arch. "You should see my ice castle. It's amazing." Her eyes sparkled as she began describing the arches and staircases there.

"Ice castle?" Liam echoed, he'd never heard of such a thing, but he was quite curious.

She nodded. "I created it years ago when my powers had spun out of control. I was planning on living there permanently in isolation, but Anna brought me home. I disappear there from time to time for some quiet time," she admitted.

"A castle fully made of- whoa, what are you doing now?" He asked as snow began to swirl before them.

Elsa let out a giggle, a sound she was certain she hadn't made since she was a young child. "Olaf."

Liam nodded. "Of course, Olaf, why didn't I think of that?"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa waited until a snowman formed in front of them. "Liam, meet Olaf. I made him when Anna and I were young," she explained.

The snowman stretched. "I'm back!" He cried out excitedly. "Oh boy, I'm back, Elsa! Hi! Look, I'm back!"

Elsa shook her head. "We've missed you around here Olaf."

"Oh boy, I'm going to find Sven." Before anyone could respond, he was bouncing away.

"That was a talking snowman." Liam pointed as the white creature moved away, his eyes wide with shock. He'd seen quite a bit in his life before dying of Dreamshade poisoning, but he'd never seen a talking snowman before.

Elsa nodded. "Yes it was. You don't have much experience with magic, do you, Liam?" She noted.

Liam shook his head. "To be honest, no I don't. I'd heard a great deal when I was a captain, but I didn't run across much. I assumed a lot of what I'd heard was legend," he admitted. Holding out his arm, he watched as Elsa flushed before tucking her hand in it. "I do look forward to seeing what you, Regina and Emma can do."

"It's quite a unique gift the three of us have. Our magic is all very different and we learned how to wield it in very different settings. I just hope that Emma's recent experience as the Dark One doesn't make her fearful of her magic again."

OUAT

Emma kicked her legs and let out a squeal. "Killian Jones, put me down this instant. Don't you want to spend time with your brother?" When they'd returned to the castle, everyone had settled down for lunch before going their separate ways to help prepare for the celebration. Henry was currently with Kristoff and Sven doing whatever it was Kristoff did with his time at the palace, so she wasn't worried about him. As soon as everyone had broken off into groups, Killian had tossed Emma over his shoulder and started climbing the steps to their room. She was well aware of what he had in mind and she was never going to object to the idea of him being naked and inside of her again, but she assumed he'd want to spend time reacquainting himself with his brother. They'd been apart for _hundreds_ of years. And there was plenty of time for him to be naked and inside of her later.

"There will be time enough for that, Swan." He kicked the door to their room open, crossing the space to toss her onto bed before dashing back to lock the door. "Right now I want some more quality time with you."

She arched a brow at him. " _More_ quality time?" She asked. "Didn't get your fill last night?"

He chuckled as he shucked off his coat. "Emma, love, I will never have enough of you."

The room suddenly felt entirely too warm. Swallowing hard, she rocked up onto her knees. "Well, then, perhaps it's time to introduce you to some of the wonders of the modern world?"

Slowly, Killian approached the bed, leaning on one of the posts, he nodded. "Alright, Swan, regale me with one your wonders."

Biting her lip, Emma closed her eyes and focused on what she was wearing. She knew she couldn't be afraid to use her magic, that her magic was inherently a good thing. What better way to prove that to herself than to whip up some lingerie? When she opened her eyes, she knew she had succeeded without even looking down at what she was wearing. Killian was staring at her in complete awe. "Do you like it?" She asked, her voice a bit lower than she intended.

Very gently, Killian reached out, his fingers brushing the small patch of skin between the red and black corset and her black underwear, "Emma," he murmured. "You are devastatingly beautiful." His eyes traveled up her stocking covered legs, held up by a garter. On her feet were ridiculously high black heels.

She flushed, the light red spreading over her chest. "You're not so bad yourself, sailor." She bit her lip, reaching out to tug him towards her by the collar of his shirt. "You should get more naked," she told him in a quiet voice.

Toeing off his boots, he climbed up on the bed. "I think I'd rather take my time stripping you first," he murmured. Her eyes widened as he crawled towards her, pushing her back slowly before laying her out before him. "So, this is what the ladies of your realm wear to seduce men?" He asked.

Emma hummed. "Do you feel seduced now?" She asked.

His hand slid up one leg and then down the other before moving to her trembling stomach. "Aye, though I will admit to being bewitched by you the moment you held a knife to my throat." He trailed kisses over the small patch of skin exposed to him before moving up the corset and yanking at the ties that held it together with his teeth. Emma let out a lusty moan at the action.

She watched with hooded eyes as he raised his hook, ripping through the laces. At her even louder moan, he chuckled darkly. "It seems the princess likes the captain's hook," he noted.

"So hot," Emma agreed as he pushed the corset from her body, the material sliding off the bed. Before she could say anything else, his lips latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it into a hardened peak. She raked her fingers through his hair, tugging on the dark, silky locks and holding him firmly in place, moaning appreciatively as he switched to give its twin an equal amount of attention.

Rolling her hips up in search of friction, she groaned when she felt him hard and throbbing against her thigh. "So impatient," Killian murmured against her stomach, his hand, hook and mouth sliding over her quivering abdomen.

"Need you so much, Killian," she moaned as his hook slipped under the waistband of her panties, resulting in a satisfying rip.

He nudged her legs apart, inhaling deeply. "So wet for me, Swan." He slid a finger through her folds. "So hot and wet and wanton." He grinned as she ground against his hand shamelessly. His tongue flicked out and she keened, her back arching at the contact. Reaching up, he pushed her back down, before diving in, lapping at her in earnest. He brought her to the edge twice before backing off.

Emma let out a whine, she was wound so tightly, she could feel the coil deep in her belly threatening to snap. "Killian," she groaned. "No more teasing." She felt him grin against her before sucking her clit into his mouth hard. Her back arched and she let out a long moan of his name, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came hard. "Fuck," she muttered as she sagged against the mattress. "Damn you're good at that," she mumbled.

He grinned, crawling up her body, pressing kisses to her flushed skin. "Just for you, Swan."

Swallowing, Emma rolled onto her side to face him. "And this?" She palmed his length through his jeans. "Is this for me, too?"

He groaned and rolled his hips into her palm. "Bloody fuck, yes, only for you."

Grinning, Emma rolled him onto his back, yanking at the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, a few popping off in the process. "Why the hell do you need to wear so many damn clothes?" She muttered.

"I thought you liked my clothes, Swan?" He teased.

Glaring at him, Emma focused on her magic, her hands hovering over him until he was naked beneath her. "I like you naked better."

She rolled her hips down, coating him with her arousal. "Bloody fuck, Swan," he groaned.

She moaned in response. "So good," she agreed. She let out a small yelp as he lifted her up, both of them moaning when he was fully seated in her.

She rocked above him slowly, her back arching as his hand and hook slid over her pale skin. "That's it, Swan, ride me," he encouraged. She nodded, planting her hands on his chest for leverage before setting a pace that had them both panting and moaning. He continued to mutter filthy things, encouraging her.

His hand slipped down her stomach, just above where they were joined. "Fuck," she moaned, her pace faltering.

"That's it love." Killian raised himself up, mouth latching on one of her breasts. "Come for me," he murmured against her skin. When Emma came, she swore she saw stars behind her eyes, her body slumping forward as Killian thrust up into a few more times before shouting out her name in his own climax. She continued gulping down air as she listened to their thundering hearts. It was the best sound she'd ever heard. "Emma?"

"I'm here," she murmured. "I'm okay."

He chuckled. "Just okay?"

She hummed. "Perfect. I'm perfect."

"Aye, love, that you are." He slipped out of her, rolling her onto her side as he inspected the garter around her hips, taking a moment to remove the stockings and her heels.

"We should help with the party," she murmured through a yawn, watching as he cleaned up a bit before returning with a cloth to clean her up as well.

"They'll manage without us." He pulled the covers back, tucking the thick quilt around them. "Sleep, Swan, they'll wake us when we're needed."

"Locked door," she murmured.

"Bullocks." Killian moved to get up, but Emma just flicked her wrist, pulling him back down next to her.

"Hold me," she requested softly, tucking herself in his side.

Setting his hook on the table next to them, Killian tightened his grip around her. "I don't ever intend on letting go," he whispered. Emma smiled against his shoulder, pressing a kiss there. She rather liked the sound of that.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for her help with this chapter. The bit with Phil was all her idea :) You rock, girl! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _With a broken heart that_ _'_ _s still beating_

* * *

Emma nudged Killian in the ribs lightly. "You two haven't spent any time together," she chastised lightly. She'd been hounding him since they emerged from their room about spending time with Liam, but for some reason, Killian had been hesitant. When they got downstairs, they found the rest of the group about ready to open up the gates to the town. Emma and Killian had both been shocked to find two newcomers, Olaf the snowman and Phil, Hercules' trainer. The moment Phil laid eyes on Emma he'd puckered up, slicked back his hair and kissed her hand. She hadn't been able to shake Killian ever since (even if Killian's hook had been enough to send Phil running in the other direction).

"Swan, there's plenty of time-"

"For that later," she finished the excuse he'd been giving her since they made their way back to the castle that afternoon. Now the festivities of the victory party were in full swing. Henry was skating around the ice with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. Well, Sven was mostly slipping around the ice, but even the slightly grumpy reindeer seemed to be having a good time. Regina and Robin were sipping hot chocolate and cooing over the newest addition to their little family with Snow and Charming and Neal. Elsa was teaching Liam how to skate properly, the two of them spinning around the ice rink. The entire town had flooded to the palace the minute the gates opened, greeting Elsa warmly. Their love and support of her was not unexpected. Emma knew what a warm, kind and devoted person she was. It was no wonder that once her people no longer feared her, that they loved her.

Killian scratched the back of his ear with his hook. "Have I already said that today, love?" He asked.

She set her glass of rum down on the stone wall they were leaning against, turning to face him fully with her hands on her hips. He audibly swallowed at the aggravation in her eyes and stance. "Try all day. Killian, you haven't seen him in hundreds of years. You love him more than anything in the world and-"

"Not more than you," he answered sharply. Emma opened her mouth to protest, but he yanked her forward by her hips, tipping her head back slightly. "You have to believe me when I tell you, Emma, I do not love anyone more than you. I couldn't. It was like you're a missing piece of my soul. Like I'd been drowning for centuries and you saved me. Believe me, darling, when I tell you that I love you more than anyone else." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Please believe me."

She closed her eyes, nuzzling her nose against his. "I believe you, Killian, but you're still avoiding him. Why? You were so excited to have him back and now-"

"Now I realize that he's going to be so disappointed in me." Emma's mouth dropped open at his quick admission.

"Disappointed in you?" Emma echoed. "Killian, you died to save me, to save us all, then you risked everything to save me again and to save the world from Hades. Why on earth would he be disappointed in you?"

Killian's eyes burned with tears and he shook his head. "Emma, love, you are choosing to only see the good in me. Do you not remember how we met? How I tried to kill Belle and Gold?" He paused. "And those were not the worst things I'd done. Those were nothing. In three hundred years I hurt more people, I killed more people." He held up his hands. "I don't wear these as trophies, Swan." He indicated his rings on his hand. "I wear them as reminders of the lives I've taken. I'm a bad man, with a bad past. And Liam," he looked across the ice rink where Liam was tugging Elsa around, the two of them laughing, "he's never been anything but a hero. He's always been a good man."

Emma's frown deepened and she felt her own tears building. She knew that Killian carried around a lot of guilt about his past. She did the same. It was one of the many things they shared in common. Still, he'd chosen to be a good man now, a hero. He'd chosen light over darkness and no one here begrudged him his past. He'd had a difficult life, something else she could relate to. It'd caused him to make bad choices, something else she'd done. If he'd gone to jail as she had, perhaps he would've turned his life around earlier. As much as she hated what August and Neal had done to her, it was really a blessing, it helped to shape her into the hero everyone believed she was, even when she didn't see it.

"Killian," she sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek, her thumb smoothing over the thin scar there, "everyone makes bad decisions. We've all got a past and we've done things in that past we aren't proud of. We've hurt other people, and yes, yours is darker and longer than some, but that doesn't make you any less of a good man. Killian, if you weren't the best man, I wouldn't love you and I certainly wouldn't let you anywhere near Henry." When he looked away, she let her fingers slip down to his chin, tugging his head to lock gazes with her again. "Hey, I don't worry about your past, your brother won't either. If you don't go talk to him, though, you won't get to reconnect with him," she reminded him.

Sighing, Killian turned his head into her palm, pressing a kiss there. "I love you, Swan. I don't deserve you, but I promise to never let you down."

She smiled softly at him. "I know you won't, Killian," she murmured.

OUAT

Over on the ice, Elsa giggled as she pulled Liam to a stop. "For someone who has never skated before," she took a deep breath, "you caught on very quickly."

Grinning he leaned against a stone wall next to her. "I had a good teacher." She flushed a bit at the small compliment and Liam felt his stomach flip as the flush spread over her cheeks, down her neck and to the top of her chest. He idly wondered how far down it would go. He quickly kicked himself, reigning in his wayward thoughts. Elsa was a queen, and he was but a lowly captain of a long deceased monarch. Technically, he had no job as of the moment. He intended to speak to one of the rulers about their navies, to see if they needed a sailor. He just wasn't sure which one.

"So," Elsa glanced across the ice rink, her blue eyes catching Emma's green ones, "is there a reason you're skating with me instead of spending time with your brother?" She asked suddenly. Emma managed to corner Elsa just before the party started, pointing out that the brothers had barely said two words to each other since Liam was rescued from the Underworld, something that concerned Emma greatly. Elsa had been inclined to agree with that concern.

Liam scratched the back of his ear and shrugged. "He seems to want to spend time with Emma. I don't blame him, from everything I've been told, they've been apart for quite some time."

"They'll have more than enough time to make up for what they've been through, Liam." She shook her head, her braid swinging around her shoulders. "You should go talk to him. He's probably nervous."

"Nervous? I'm the one who's been dead. I'm the one who left him alone and-"

"And he's the one who spent lifetimes being everything you taught him not to be," she interrupted softly. "I know Killian. I know him well enough to know that he's a good and honorable man. I also know him well enough to know that he feels guilty and ashamed of his past, of the decisions he's made. He feels as though he's let you down."

A shadow crossed Liam's face. "He could never let me down or disappoint me. I'm very proud of the man he's become, even if the path he took to get here was not necessarily the most honorable one. He found his way, he can always make amends."

Elsa turned and nudged Liam away from her. "Then perhaps you best tell him that."

Liam gave her a fleeting smile before skating across the rink. He came to a halt in front of Emma and Killian. "Hello, brother," he rumbled.

Killian turned. "Liam." He nodded.

"I thought perhaps we could go for a walk, talk some?" Liam suggested.

Killian nodded after a moment/ "That sounds like a good idea." He turned to tell Emma, but found she'd already skated off towards Elsa. The two women instantly hooking arms and moving around the rink together. He shook his head, knowing the two women had conspired to get the brothers talking. He'd thank her properly later.

OUAT

"So," Emma spun around the ice rink with Elsa, "I do believe they're going to go spend some time alone."

"Finally," Elsa muttered. "They're both terrified of each other. For two brothers who were so close and wanted to be together so badly, they are doing quite well at avoiding each other."

"They're just afraid of disappointing each other." Emma sighed. "Killian's so ashamed of who he was. Even I can't seem to shake him out of it. Hopefully Liam will be able to."

Both women sprang apart when Phil skated between them. The half goat, half man creature (something Emma had never seen and was still a bit weirded out over), reached up to latch onto both of their hands. "This here is a victory party, and you two beautiful ladies do not seem to be celebrating," he pointed out. "I think it's time you let Phil help you with that."

"Phil," Hercules and Meg came up behind them, "now come on, Emma and Elsa aren't interested."

Phil glowered at the god. "You don't know that."

Meg snorted. "As a fellow woman, I think I can speak for them. They're not interested."

Phil scowled. "You know what, Meg, I think it's time that you and I-"

"Be nice to Meg, Phil," Hercules warned.

Phil let out a grunt and took off skating in a different direction. "Ignore him," Meg advised. "His libido is off the charts. It's creepy."

"He's just excited," Hercules defended.

"Whatever you say, Herc." Meg chuckled. "Come on ladies, I think there's more rum over there." She pointed to the bar in the corner.

"I'm always down for more rum," Emma agreed. "Come on, Elsa, we'll help you acquire your taste for liquor."

Hercules snorted as they skated away. "Please, go corrupt the sweet queen." He shook his head and looked around for Phil. He found him when he heard a commotion just off the rink. Hercules was just in time to watch as Sven sent Phil flying above everyone and into a bush. It appeared that Phil missed the memo on Sven being a male reindeer.

OUAT

Killian and Liam walked aimlessly through the gardens surrounding the palace. Neither one of them knew what to say or wanted to speak first. "Are you adjusting alright?" Killian finally asked. The silence that stretched between them as they walked wasn't uncomfortable, but it was clear they weren't quite sure what came next.

"It's odd, much has changed," Liam admitted.

Killian chuckled. "Wait until you see Storybrooke. There's a land that's different from most," he murmured. "They have these devices that allow you to push a button and call someone who is far away. You can hear them and talk to them through it."

Liam's brow furrowed. "That sounds quite odd, but convenient. More convenient than a messenger or a bird."

"It is, and far less messy." Killian laughed.

"Storybrooke." Liam rolled the word around for a moment. "Is it far from here?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, in another realm. Took a bloody magic wand to get us here. And as you know, portals are scarce. They're even rarer now."

Liam frowned. "So going back to Storybrooke would mean-"

Killian's eyes lit up at the realization of what he was asking dawned on him. "Not seeing Elsa often. Yes." Killian nodded. "It would." The two walked a bit further. "I didn't realize that the two of you had gotten so close," Killian admitted.

"She's an amazing lass. I'd never met anyone like her. Here or down there." Liam flushed a bit as he spoke. When he'd died, Killian had been young, the two had never really discussed women or relationships. Both had been married to the sea, to their ship. Liam knew that Killian hadn't had as much experience with the fairer sex, but that didn't seem to be an issue now. He and Elsa had wandered up to Killian's chambers to find him and Emma earlier in the day and their loud moans had left little to the imagination in regards to what they were up to.

"She is incredible," Killian agreed. At Liam's arched brow, he elaborated. "She helped save Emma's life. She saved our entire bloody town and my own sorry arse while she was at it." He shrugged. "You couldn't do much better than her." He paused. "Then again, she couldn't do much better than you either."

Liam glanced down at his boots. "That's kind of you to say, little brother."

"Younger brother," Killian corrected automatically.

Liam chuckled. "I suppose that may be a question for Emma."

Killian let out a scoff. "Emma would agree with me." He rolled his eyes. "Or perhaps just to see me knocked down a peg she'd teasingly agree with you."

Liam let out a long laugh. It was a sound Killian had missed for hundreds of years. He was so profoundly grateful to have it back. "I'll be sure to ask her, though Elsa and I did get to hear what you two were up to this afternoon." The tips of Killian's ears turned red and he scratched the back of his ear with his hook. "It didn't sound like she had any complaints."

The topic of conversation was odd. As comfortable as he was in his physical relationship with Emma (and had been with any woman since he truly gave himself over to a life of pillaging and plundering), it was something he never discussed with Liam. In fact, if Liam knew everything he'd done since his death, Killian was sure he'd be profoundly disappointed. Killian hesitated, his next few words hard. "You know brother, there is no navy in Storybrooke. While it is on the water and I often take the ships out, I don't pilot a ship any longer."

"You don't still have the _Jewel_?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I still do. I want to take Emma out for a vacation on her, but she doesn't fight any longer," Killian told him. "Elsa, though, she has a navy here. A fine one from what I've seen."

"Are you suggesting I stay here?" Liam asked.

Killian shook his head. "I'm suggesting you do what will make you happy. We can always find our way back to each other now that we are both alive."

Liam looked up at the palace, imagining a life here with Elsa. "I couldn't presume that she'd want me here and-"

"She'd want you here, brother. I know that for a fact." Killian paused. "Perhaps, though, before you make any decisions, we could convince her to come back to Storybrooke for a spell. The four of us could go on a short trip. If Elsa could step away, I'm sure the four of us would enjoy the time together."

Liam stopped walking to face his brother. "I'd like that, Killian." He didn't hesitate with his next words. "I'm proud of you, little brother. You've made quite a life for yourself. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us next."

Killian chuckled. "Hopefully something quiet. I've had enough adventures as of late."

OUAT

Emma and Elsa sat on a tall wall in the corner, observing the party surrounding them. Regina and Mary Margaret had tucked in the little ones and were now spinning around the ice with Robin and David. Henry was leaning up against Sven, devouring a plate of chocolate. Emma knew he'd be out like a light as soon as he crashed from the sugar high. Anna and Kristoff were curled up near a fireplace talking to Meg and Hercules, shooing away Olaf who was screeching about melting. As long as Killian and Liam came back in one piece, Emma was sure the night would be a success.

"Emma, look." Elsa pointed towards the archway where the Jones brothers were entering, both of them laughing, their blue eyes sparkling as they talked.

"All is right in the world, it seems." Emma sighed.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, you know, Emma, I'm going to miss him when he leaves," Elsa admitted.

Emma shook her head. "Something tells me that he won't be going anywhere so long as you'll have him."


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _In the pain there is healing_

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for all her help with this. We're almost done with Broken! So sad! ~ XOXO MAS**_

 _One Week Later_

"This entire realm is amazing," Liam murmured, looking around at all of the modern ships as he and Killian carried the last of supplies to the _Jolly_. They'd been back in Storybrooke for six days. Killian had already taken him out on one of the newer ships and Liam had been in awe at the amount of technology on the ship and the way it handled. Killian had to admit that it was quite the experience teaching Liam something about the sea. Growing up, Liam had taught him everything he knew, it was nice to impart knowledge himself.

Killian chuckled as he led them down to the hold to continue to go over the supplies they'd need for a week aboard the _Jolly_. He and Liam were taking Emma and Elsa (she'd left Anna and Kristoff in charge of Arendelle, with Meg and Hercules promising to keep an eye on things). The four of them were slated to cast off within the next half hour. Emma and Elsa would be along shortly with their bags.

With the help of the Merry Men and the Dwarves, Killian had made a few last minute adjustments to the structure of the cabins on board. He was amazed that in the six days they'd been back, they'd managed to expand the Lieutenant's cabin so it was nearly the same size as the Captain's. He'd tried to convince Liam to take the Captain's cabin, but his brother had shaken his head, declaring that she was Killian's ship and had been for far longer than she'd been his own. Killian had been touched by that.

"Knock, knock." Liam and Killian both turned to find Emma and Elsa beaming at them in the doorway of the hold. "Do we have everything we need?" Emma asked.

Killian glanced back at the boxes. "Aye, love, I'd say we're all set here. What about you lasses?"

Elsa nodded shyly. "Yes, I think we're just fine here." The blond queen had been hesitant to leave Arendelle, but the thought of not seeing Liam for quite a bit of time had lured her away. Elsa was still finding her footing with Liam, so Killian had the Dwarves and Merry Men also redo the crew's quarters. The room was now befitting of a queen. Or at least he hoped it was. At Emma's suggestion, he wanted to make sure Elsa had some privacy.

Killian nodded sharply. "Well then, if you ladies would like to say your goodbyes to everyone crowded on the dock, we'll wrap things up and then cast off." He leaned around a crate to press a kiss to the apple of Emma's cheek, his nose brushing over her slightly flushed cheek.

"Sounds good," she murmured before turning her head swiftly and catching his lips with hers.

Liam and Elsa shuffled slightly uncomfortable with the public display of affection. Noting the shift in the air, Emma pulled back, tugging on Elsa's elbow to move her above deck. Killian cleared his throat and turned back to their supplies. "You and Emma seem to have settled down quite nicely after everything."

Killian turned to look up at his taller, older brother. "Aye, we have. It's nice to feel like we can finally settle down. Like we're both done running."

"You mean like _she_ _'s_ done running," Liam clarified knowingly.

Killian nodded absently. "She had a rough life. Honestly, it was harder than mine. I had you growing up, she had no one. I don't blame her for running, but I'm quite glad that she's done with it." He paused. "The real question is, how are you and the fair queen of Arendelle?"

Liam flushed a bright red. "Well, we're..." he hesitated. "I don't know."

Killian set down the checklist he had in his hand and turned to face his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. It was quite the change, him being confident about a topic such as women while his brother, who he always thought was calm and collected, floundered for a response. "How do you feel?"

Liam stared at him helplessly before shrugging. "May the gods help me, little brother, but I do think I've begun to fall in love with the woman."

Killian grinned. "I know the feeling," he admitted. "Do you know how she feels?"

Liam was already shaking his head. "I haven't a bloody clue. The woman is an infernal mystery."

"She's reserved, Liam," Killian cut in. "She spent her entire life hiding and now she has a hard time opening up to people."

Liam nodded. "I know, she told me how her parents kept her locked away and how she was trapped in an urn by her Aunt Ingrid. I've heard about her troubles with Anna and the kingdom and Hans."

"Then she's not a mystery," Killian cut in. "Look, Emma was, is, very similar to Elsa. I think it's one of the reasons they get along so well." He paused. "I think that being honest and open about your feelings would help."

Liam thought about Killian's words quietly for a moment before chuckling. "I never thought I'd see the day where you gave me advice on lasses." Killian rolled his eyes. "My little brother, you were so rigid and formal. Did you even speak to a woman then?"

Snorting, Killian picked up his checklist. "I think you'll find, brother, that quite a bit about me has changed." He led the way out of the hold and up to the top deck, where Emma and Elsa were saying goodbye to everyone.

Liam hung back with Elsa, as Killian and Emma jointly wrapped their arms around Henry. "Later this summer we'll go out on a family trip," he promised Henry.

The boy grinned up at him. "Sounds good." When Emma stepped away to hug her parents, Henry tugged on the arm of Killian's shirt. "Just make sure she has fun and relaxes," Henry requested quietly. "She's been blaming herself for everything."

Killian glanced over to where Emma was giving Regina a hug, cooing over the newest addition to their family. She looked tired, and her smile wasn't quite as bright as it was before she stabbed that dagger into the dark vortex. He knew she wasn't sleeping. She was having nightmares that were keeping both of them up. He hoped that this would give them time to just settle down, to relax and realize that things were okay now. _They_ were okay now. "I'll make sure she gets some rest and has a good time," he promised.

Regina had given them a couple of magic beans as a welcome home and thanks for saving us all gift. He was planning on using them to go to a tropical island that Killian and Liam had planned to visit, but his death had stopped their plans. Killian had never gone on his own.

"We ready to cast off, brother?" Liam asked. "You have yet to tell us where we're headed."

Killian grinned, waving as everyone debarked the ship and Killian and Liam began pulling in the lines. "Tortuga," he replied.

Liam stopped, his hand suspended over the side of the ship, the rope gripped tightly between his fingers. "Tortuga?"

Elsa's head fell to the side. "Does that mean something?"

Liam swallowed. "We'd planned to go to Tortuga. We never made it."

"Well, we're making it now." Killian smacked his brother's back. "Now come on, we've got a bumpy ride ahead." He pulled a bean out and tossed it into the water, taking the wheel and steering it into the portal.

OUAT

 _Tortuga_

Tortuga was beautiful. It reminded Emma of paradise. With clear blue water and warm tropical sunshine with a nice breeze, the weather was a far cry from that of Storybrooke. It was still so cool in Storybrooke, with summer just beginning to dawn, that she hadn't thought to bring a bathing suit. She conjured one up, along with a cover up and laid a towel out on the deck. The brothers were hovering over a map, discussing which port to enter in at and Elsa was quietly reading. She'd traded her floor-length dress out for a sundress that Emma, Snow and Regina had talked her into. They'd upgraded and modernized her wardrobe a bit for the trip. Emma could tell it was something Liam had appreciated, his eyes lingering on exposed, pale legs. The boys, due largely to Regina's demands, were in shorts and t-shirts. They both found them to be strange, but Liam had made the comment that if they'd had them in some of the places they'd been in, the weather wouldn't have been such a bear.

With a chuckle, Emma spread out her towel and slipped out of her cover-up. Picking up her book, she laid out on her stomach waiting for Killian to notice her. This was how the beginning of relationships were supposed to be. They were supposed to be fun and flirty and handsy. She was supposed to dress to make his eyes pop out of his head. They weren't supposed to lose each other and find each other and die and chase monsters and evil gods. It should be easier than it had been for them.

Adjusting her sunglasses, Emma tore her eyes away from the Jones brothers and back down to her book.

A few feet away, Liam and Killian leaned over a map propped up on a barrel of rum near the helm. "There's a festival that goes on here." Killian murmured. "I thought it might be fun to take the lasses there."

Liam nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good plan. Anywhere else we can go? Isn't there a cluster of bungalows we could stay at somewhere along this bay?"

"Aye, I think you're right. We'll find a place to stay somewhere along here," Killian agreed. He grunted when Liam nudged him in the stomach. "I'm sure there'll be a place, Liam. No need to bruise me over it."

"No, Killian." Liam looked up. "What is Emma _wearing_?"

Killian looked up, his eyes landing on Emma's nearly bare form. She was engrossed in her book, her sunglasses slipping down her nose as she flipped the page. She shoved them back up impatiently, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down hard in concentration. Stalking over towards her, he knelt down by her side. "I didn't realize we were wearing underthings on deck, love."

Emma looked up startled, releasing her lip. He reached out instinctively, his thumb soothing the indentations left by her teeth. A smirk curled at the corners of her lips. "They're not underthings," she informed him.

He arched a brow at her words. "Then what do you call these scraps of material?" He asked, his fingers ghosting over the triangle on her bikini top.

She sucked in a breath at the feel of his hand on her skin. She was addicted to his touch now. She craved it, wanting his hand and hook on her bare skin any chance she got. Swallowing, she replied, "It's called a bikini. It's a bathing suit. You swim in them."

He sat fully down on the towel next to her. "It doesn't seem like it provides much coverage and it could be so easily removed." He fingered the tie behind her neck. "You could be exposed to everyone."

Slipping her sunglasses off her face, she crawled up on his lap. "I only want to be exposed to you."

Letting out a growl, Killian stood, reaching down and tossing her over his shoulder. "We'll be below. Don't need us for a bit," he ordered.

Liam and Elsa shook their heads as Emma's laughter drifted off. "Well, they're quite the pair," Liam commented.

"I'm just glad that they can finally enjoy being together," Elsa admitted, marking her page and closing the book. Standing she moved to stand next to the helm where Liam was setting their course. "Where are we headed?" She asked softly.

"There's a little town here," he pointed to the map, "that has a festival this time of year. It's supposed to be wonderful. We thought that may be fun. Then we thought we'd perhaps sail around the island. There are supposed to be bungalows along this beach. We can dock the ship in front and then stay the night there."

Elsa gave him a bright smile. "That sounds so lovely, Liam," she murmured. "I don't think I've ever done anything like this before. It's so..." she paused, "relaxing."

Liam grinned. "You know, I really haven't either. Killian and I planned to take a vacation together, to travel to other realms without working, but..."

"You died," Elsa finished after a moment of silence.

Liam nodded. "Aye."

"Is it odd?" She asked. She'd been curious. She and Liam had talked about much since they'd met. They'd both opened up to each other in ways she'd never imagined, but they hadn't discussed this. "Is it odd going from being dead to being alive?" Neither Emma nor Killian had explained the feeling to her either.

Liam adjusted the helm and stared out at the expanse of clear blue water. "Yes, it's is," he finally answered. "Everything was heavy and dull. It felt like there was nothing inside of me, but now everything is bright and light. It's all filled with promise of something different and new and better. Like I can have anything I want."

Her fingers fiddled with the end of her braid. "Do you know what you want?" She asked softly.

He locked the wheel, letting the ship steer itself on course. "I should think it's obvious what I want, Elsa." His voice was just as quiet as hers.

Her eyes flashed down to his lips and then up at his own blue eyes. She licked her lips and swayed a bit closer to him. "Is it?" She asked.

Reverently, he raised a hand, his fingers skimming over her cheek. "I would hope so, lass. I just want to spend time with you," he answered honestly. "You've captivated me, darling. I've never met anyone like you and I want to spend my life getting to know you better."

She took a small step forward, leaning her face into his palm. "Liam," she murmured quietly, "would you, um..." She flushed. "Would you kiss me?"

A bit of heat flashed behind his eyes and Elsa felt her stomach swoop. He cradled her head in his hands, leaning down to brush his lips lightly over hers. She was so innocent and sheltered in so many ways. She'd never opened herself up to this kind of connection. He went slowly, gently guiding her mouth in a languid kiss.

He pulled back and watched as her eyes fluttered open. Her cheeks were flushed, and this time not from embarrassment. "Again?" She asked.

He let out a small growl, pulling her more firmly against his chest and slanting his mouth over hers. This time the kiss was a bit more demanding, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. She gasped and he slid his tongue against hers, tangling them together.

He pulled back again, keeping his forehead pressed against hers. "For the record, love," he murmured, "you don't have to ask. You can have a kiss whenever you bloody well want one."

She giggled, a light sound she was sure she'd never made until this man stumbled into her life. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she let him pull her against him. For the first time ever, she felt warm all the way to her core. "Duly noted," she murmured.

OUAT

Emma and Killian appeared back on deck just as Liam was steering the _Jolly_ up to the port. He'd spent the better part of the afternoon teaching Elsa how to sail a ship, pleased that she actually seemed interested and not at all surprised by how quickly she picked it up.

As Killian tied off the last line, he crossed the gangplank once again to offer his arm to Emma. "Shall we?"

She hooked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Show me parts of your land, Killian," she murmured, her smile widening when she saw Liam offer his arm up to Elsa as well. For the first time in months she felt utterly at peace with life, and looking at her three companions, she could see they felt the same way.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: A super big thank you to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia for getting this back to me! I know life is absolutely insane right now, so thank you for all of your hard work and for making time for this. Only 3 more chapters (including this one)! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _In your name I find meaning_

* * *

 _Tortuga_

Emma let out a peal of laughter as Killian spun her around. They'd wandered into the little town by the port once they'd docked and found the festival to some sea god Emma had never heard of in full swing. At first, she, Killian, Liam and Elsa had wandered around. After a while, Elsa and Liam found a secluded table to sit at. Sensing they wanted some privacy, Emma and Killian wandered the different booths set up. Somehow along the way, they'd ended up on the dance floor. They hadn't danced since their trip back in time and Emma was wondering why. Killian was an extraordinarily talented dancer. There was something sensual about dancing with him. And she'd take any excuse to be pressed up against him. She vaguely thought it might be fun to take him out of Storybrooke and to a club to show him how they danced in her realm. Something told her that he'd appreciate it.

"You, love, are quite a good dancer," Killian complimented as he spun her back into his embrace. "One would think you had grown up in court."

She ducked her head "What about you, pirate? How did you become such a good dancer?" She deflected his compliment easily, instead refocusing on him.

He snorted. "I wasn't always a pirate, love, remember? I was once a navy man. We were required to know how to dance."

"So you could court the ladies of the kingdom?" She teased.

"Or perhaps so I could one day spin you around the floor," he suggested.

Her head fell to the side, her blonde curls swinging behind her. "What? Are you honestly telling me that the ladies of the court weren't swooning at the sight of you? And that you weren't just eating it up with a spoon?"

Killian spun her again before pulling her in even closer. "Believe it or not, lass, but I don't think you'd recognize the lieutenant I was." She frowned at that "I was very straight-laced, no drinking, no gambling, I believed in good form."

"You still do, Killian." He scoffed at her words. "It's one of the reasons I love you. You remind me of an old-fashioned gentleman."

He shook his head. "Love, that's because you compare to men of your realm. While I haven't had the privilege of meeting any, if they're anything like they are on the talking box, then they do not know how to treat a lady."

Emma smiled softly. "No arguments here," she agreed. "Still, no woman turned your head?"

He shrugged. "There were women who I thought were beautiful, but I didn't engage in conversation with them." She arched a brow at that. "Or any other activities." He paused. "Once I became a pirate, I suppose I found a bit more confidence, I loosened up and, uh," he raised his hook to scratch the back of his ear, "earned a certain reputation." He paused again. Emma could sense he was going to say more, so she waited patiently. "Then I met Milah."

"And you fell in love," she murmured.

"Aye, she died in my arms and we went straight to Neverland." He paused. "After she died, I was there for hundreds of years."

"Alone," Emma finished.

Killian winced. "I uh, I did have Tink."

Emma looked down at their shoes. "Right. Tink." She remembered the wave of jealousy that rolled through her when she watched them interact while they were in Neverland. It aggravated her because she knew she was supposed to be solely focused on finding Henry. The damn pirate had gotten under her skin even then. It only doubled when they returned to Storybrooke and she caught them in the hallway behind Granny's diner together.

"Love, you know that-"

She looked up. "I know, Killian. I know. Besides, it's not like I was celibate before I met you." She paused. She was curious about the year he was back in the Enchanted Forest without her, but she didn't know how to address it.

"Or after," Killian reminded her.

Emma felt a flash of guilt run through her. "I didn't remember you, Killian," she reminded him.

He dropped his head. "I know." He tugged her impossibly closer. "it doesn't mean that I like it."

Biting her lip, she finally asked, "Were there-"

"I tried," he admitted. "I just couldn't, though. All I wanted since we were trekking through Neverland was you, Emma. I haven't wanted another bloody woman. I haven't even honestly looked at another woman. You're extraordinary, Emma. No one could even begin to compare."

Blinking back tears, Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "No one's ever thought that about me," she murmured.

"Then they've all been blind," he told her. "That's the only explanation for missing just how incredible you are." Using his hook, he tipped her chin back up to him. "I'm honored that you've chosen to love me," he told her. "And I promise not to take it or you for granted. I will always be here for you, Emma."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she wound her fingers through his hair and tugged him down to her. "I feel the same way, Killian. And I promise you the same thing," she told him.

He glanced over to where Elsa and Liam were seated, they're heads bent close together. "What do you say we leave these two alone and head back to the ship."

Emma arched a brow. "Are you trying to seduce me _again_ , Captain?"

He chuckled darkly in her ear. "Love, I do believe it was you who was wearing next to nothing on the deck of my ship."

Reaching up to his ear, she gently traced the shell of it with her tongue. "If we leave before Liam and Elsa, I can wear _nothing_ on the deck of your ship."

Growling, Killian snatched her hand, yanking her off the dance floor and towards the docks. When she stumbled over the cobblestone, Killian reached down and picked her up. "Killian!" She protested. "I can walk."

"Nonsense, love, I've carried rum barrels that weigh more than you," he reminded her with a teasing wink. When he set her down on the deck, he slipped his fingers in between hers, tugging her towards the cabins below.

Emma pulled him to a stop. "You don't want me naked on the deck?" She asked huskily.

"As much as I'd love that, I don't fancy the rest of the town seeing you," he growled in her ear. "You're mine."

Emma closed her eyes and pressed her forehead up to his, focusing all of her energy. When she opened them, she murmured, "Now no one can see us."

He looked around. He could still see the port clearly. "What?"

"We're hidden from view," she whispered. "So tell me, Captain," she took a step backwards, "where do you want me?"

Killian looked at her dumbstruck as she slipped the straps of her sundress off her shoulders. Shaking his head, he advanced towards her quickly, backing her against the mast and using his hook to shred her dress. She arched into his touch. "Fuck," he murmured, "you really do like that." He watched as the flush of arousal spread over her skin, her nipples hardening in the cool air.

"Mhm, I like everything you do to me," she murmured, yanking his head down to hers to nip at his lips while her other hand started working on the buttons of his vest. He helped her strip him, his mouth moving down her neck and over her collarbones as their hands worked in tandem. When he was finally naked, they didn't waste any time. He lifted her up, sliding into her in one movement. "Fuck," she groaned, her head dropping to his shoulder as she tightened her legs around his hips.

"So bloody good, so bloody tight," he murmured, slamming her back into the wooden mast. She clawed at his shoulders, trying to stay upright as she clung to him. Pulling his head back to hers, she fused their lips together. Sliding his hand between their bodies, he flicked her clit, groaning when she clenched around him. "Fuck, do that again," he murmured.

Emma let out a mewl when he latched onto her neck, sucking a bruise into her skin as she clenched around him again. "So close," she bit out with a gasp. Her orgasm washed over in a wave, pulling her under with a loud moan that Killian tried to silence with a hard kiss as her climax pulled him under. "Damn," she murmured.

Killian let out a grunt of agreement. "Can you stand, love?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "I think so." With shaking legs, Emma leaned heavily on Killian. Biting her lip, she murmured, "People couldn't see us, but I'm sure they heard us."

He skimmed his fingers over the apple of her cheek. "Is that embarrassment, Swan?" He teased.

Looking up at him, she shook her head. "Just an observation." She tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's get below before Liam and Elsa find us."

When they were back in his cabin, Emma curled into his side, her head on his chest. "Do you think the rest of our lives could be like this?" She asked softly.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we'll have to squeeze villain fighting in there from time-to-time, but yes, Emma, it could be like this."

Rolling onto his chest, Emma murmured, "I rather like the sound of that."

OUAT

Liam tugged Elsa towards the ship, her laughter pulling at both his lips and heartstrings. He opened his mouth to tease her about the amount of honey wine she'd had to drink when he came to a dead stop. "Um, Elsa?"

Giggling again, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes, Liam."

"Where is the ship?" He asked.

"And I thought I was drunk," she teased.

Shaking his head, Liam pulled her around in front of him. "No, Els, look." He pointed. "The ship is gone."

Elsa blinked rapidly, feeling the alcohol she'd consumed start to fade. "What in the world?"

"How is that possible?" Liam shook his head. "I thought Emma and Killian came to the ship and-"

"You're talking about the ship that was there?" The both turned to find an old sea dog swaying drunkenly next to them. "Oddest thing I've seen in a while," he admitted. "One minute, I'm standing here inspecting the vessel. She's a fine ship, you don't see many like her anymore," he admitted. "Next thing I know this young couple comes up. A dark-haired man carrying a blond." He shrugged. "I thought they was going below and I was going to be on me way, but then the ship just vanishes in thin air." His eyes were wide as he continued. "Then it was as if their ghosts were floating aboard, moaning and crying out each other's names."

Liam spun to face Elsa. "Elsa, could something have happened to Killian and Emma?" He asked quickly.

Elsa scoffed. "Please, I think I know what happened." With a certain nod, she moved away from Liam and the old man. Carefully, she reached her foot out to where she thought the gangplank had been.

When her foot hit air and she teetered slightly, Liam latched onto her arm. "Careful, love. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just wait." She moved a bit to the left and then to the right. Her shoe landed on something hard. "Found the gangplank."

Liam stared incredulously as she bravely took a step forward. "Elsa!" He cried out. His mouth dropped open when she appeared to be standing on air. "What? How?"

"It's a demon ship!" The old man cried.

Elsa scoffed. "Not even a bit," she admonished, "it's just cloaked." She walked forwards, disappearing entirely from view. "Oh my," her voice echoed back at the men, "and I can see why. Liam, it's a good thing that we didn't come back any earlier. Seems that Killian and Emma had quite a bit of fun on deck while we were still at the festival."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Liam followed Elsa's footsteps until he was suddenly on the deck of the ship. "Bloody hell," he murmured. His eyes landed on the pile of clothes on the deck. "Well, that explains the noises and why Emma cloaked it."

Elsa shook her head. "Come on, I'm tired and ready to go to bed."

Liam nodded, bowing low. "May I escort you to your cabin, milady?" He asked.

Biting her lip, Elsa stepped boldly forward. "Perhaps you'd like to join me?" She asked softly.

Liam's blue eyes darkened. "Aye, love, I would," he agreed.

OUAT

The next morning, Emma and Killian flushed at the sight of their forgotten and discarded clothing on deck.

"You know, you left the ship cloaked," Elsa informed her over hot cocoa on the deck as the four enjoyed the morning.

"Perhaps it would be best if we head off to find those bungalows," Liam suggested. "I think we may have caused rumors of ghost ships," he teased.

Pressing her head into Killian's shoulder, Emma muttered, "God, I can't believe I forgot about that."

Elsa chuckled. "It certainly won't be the last time you two get so caught up in each other you forget something like that," she teased.

Emma didn't reply, but she secretly hoped Elsa was right. She hoped she and Killian never lost that electric spark they had. She was still blushing when she uncloaked the ship thirty minutes later, the four of them laughing as passersby jumped in shock at the suddenly appearing ship.

Once that was done, she and Elsa cleaned up their breakfast while the Jones brothers mapped out their next destination. When they reemerged on the deck, Emma watched as Killian and Liam prepared for their departure. Henry had been right, this vacation with Killian, Liam and Elsa had been exactly what she needed. Now more than anything she was looking forward to what life threw her way because no matter what, she had these people there to help her through it.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a time_

 _AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta, GranddaughterOfCaskettAnTivia. Just one more chapter after this! - XOXO MAS_

* * *

 _I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding onto you_

* * *

 _Six Days Later_

Emma stared at the _Jolly_ from the docks at the Storybrooke Marina. The vacation had been incredible, just what she needed. The time alone with Killian helped ground her, it helped her remember what was important and who loved her. It was also nice to watch Killian bond again with his brother, particularly since Liam was leaving.

He'd decided it while they were in Tortuga, he was going to go back to Arendelle to serve in Elsa's Navy. Emma also knew the two wanted to be close to each other. It was going to be a hard goodbye for Killian, but at least this was not goodbye forever, just for now.

"You alright, darling?" Killian's arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers slipping underneath the hem of her top. "Sad to be back?"

Emma chuckled as she watched Henry help Liam unload the last of the bags. Her son was so thrilled to have Liam back in this world. She was too, it was another person to love on her son and her pirate. "Not really, though the vacation was nice."

He chuckled darkly, pulling her back into his chest. "Just nice, darling?" He asked, his breath warm on her ear.

She arched her neck, giving his lips access to the expanse of pale skin there. " _That_ was better than nice," she agreed. She turned in his arms suddenly. "Are you okay, Killian?" She asked softly. "We haven't talked about Liam's decision to go to Arendelle."

His gaze dropped to their feet for a moment. "You know, lass, I'd like him to stay. I want to see him every day to make up for the last three hundred years without him, but-"

"But?" Emma prompted when he hesitated.

"I understand why he wants to go to Arendelle," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Aye, love." Reaching up, Killian tucked a curl behind her ear. "Because I'd leave him if it meant being with you," he murmured. Smiling up at him, she responded by pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

OUAT

"We're going to miss you, Liam." Snow rocked Neal as she gave Liam a one-armed hug.

"Thank you, Snow." He squeezed her tightly before patting the little prince's head. "I'll miss everyone here as well. You all have been so nice to this old man."

"Well, we'll see you soon, no?" David asked, smacking his back. "We're coming to Arendelle for Anna and Kristoff's anniversary party in a couple of months, right?"

"Yes, Anna requires your presence. Kristoff would love it as well," Elsa agreed, hugging Emma tightly. "I will miss you all greatly," she murmured.

Emma nodded. "I know, me too, Elsa."

The group moved a few steps away to give Killian and Liam some privacy as they said goodbye. "I'll see you soon, little brother," Liam murmured.

" _Younger_ brother," Killian corrected reflexively. "And yes, we'll see you in Arendelle in just two months. Hopefully we won't have any-" he stopped. "I probably shouldn't finish that sentence."

Chuckling, Liam nodded in agreement. "Aye, that would be wise, brother. If something comes up, we shall come to you."

"Thank you." Killian nodded. "And if you all need anything-"

"We have that mirror," Liam finished.

"Aye." Killian blinked back tears. It was hard to say goodbye to his brother, but he meant what he'd said to Emma that morning. He understood why Liam was leaving. Liam loved Elsa. He loved her very much and they shouldn't be apart. They couldn't be apart if they were going to have a real relationship. Killian would've made the same choice for Emma. In a way he had. He'd given up his home for her at one point in time. "I love you, brother."

Pulling Killian in for a hug, Liam squeezed him tightly. "I love you too, Killian."

OUAT

 _One Year Later_

Emma fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress. "Stop it." Regina slapped her hand away. "You'll rip the lace if you keep that up," she chastised.

Emma glared at her in the mirror. "Well I can't help it. I'm nervous."

Regina snorted. "Why? You're marrying Killian. What's there to be nervous about?"

Scoffing, Emma turned to face Regina. "Says the woman who got drunk the night before her wedding."

Regina fingered her wedding bands. She and Robin had gotten married two months earlier. Resting her hands on her stomach, she shook her head fondly. "Well there won't be any of that for another eight months," she reminded Emma.

Reaching over, Emma rested her hands over Regina's still flat stomach. "Nope. You guys are finally having a baby together." She shook her head. "That's so exciting."

Lacing their fingers together, Regina gave Emma's hand a squeeze. "I know. What about you and Captain Guyliner? When are you going to have a baby? Henry wants more siblings than Robin and I plan on giving him. In fact, I think we're now at our limit. Three kids, plus having Henry split between us, is more than we can handle."

"At least Henry's old enough to be more help." Emma paused. "Until he starts having more teenage hormones and gets into trouble." She shuddered. "And Killian and I decided to do this the right way. As in get married before getting pregnant." She shrugged. "I thought I'd see how the other half lives." She smiled wistfully. "We're going to start trying soon, though. We're ready. _He's_ ready. He wants a little girl."

"He knows he doesn't get to choose, right?" Regina teased.

Emma chuckled. "Yes, Regina. He is a little smart."

OUAT

"Well, Mrs. Jones," Liam bowed, "I do believe it's my turn to spin you around the dance floor," he requested, formally holding out a hand to her.

With a soft smile, Emma placed her hand in his. "Please, Captain." She let Liam lead her out onto the dance floor, spinning her a bit before they settled into the dance. "Killian was so happy to have you here," Emma murmured after a moment.

"As if I'd miss my little brother's wedding." He grinned. "I was thrilled to preside over it."

Emma grinned, giving his hand a squeeze. "As if we'd even want anyone else," she teased.

"Do you think Killian would do the same for Elsa and myself?" Liam asked. "We haven't officially asked him, but-"

"Of course he will!" Emma smacked his chest lightly. "What a silly question," she chided.

"Well, then we'll look forward to it." Liam grinned. "Ah, and it seems your husband has arrived."

Killian grinned. "Do you mind if I interrupt, brother?" He asked, pausing next to Emma and Liam.

"Not in the least. I do believe there is another beautiful blond who I could spin around the dance floor." He bowed, kissing the back of her hand and placing it in Killian's open palm.

Killian bowed in return. "Well, Mrs. Jones, may I?" He asked. Smiling at him, she nodded, letting him pull her close to him.

Emma let out a content sigh as Killian spun her on the deck of the _Jolly_. The wedding had been small, just their closest friends and family aboard the _Jolly_ , which Liam and Killian had sailed just out of view of the Storybrooke Marina. After it was over and they were docked, everyone else from town joined them on the _Jolly_ for the reception. It was exactly what Emma had wanted. The entire town was milling around the ship and docks celebrating with them. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Liam had come from Arendelle and they'd brought Sven. Elsa even whipped up Olaf, giving him his old cold blast so the early summer heat didn't melt him. It was the perfect wedding. She figured it was in large part due to the pirate smiling down at her so widely that his eyes were crinkling and his dimples were visible even through the layer of scruff.

"Was it what you wanted, love?" Killian asked. He'd been surprised by the extent this world went through for weddings. He vaguely recalled them from his Navy days, but these were even more extravagant. And it'd started with him getting smashed with the men of Storybrooke at a bachelor party. He'd never heard of one, but he was sure he hadn't had that much to drink since his days in Neverland and in the year he'd lost Emma. Emma had been equally as drunk when they both stumbled into their house that evening. He'd found her passed out in her short dress and too-high heels on their bed.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, but I think that's because of who I married," she admitted.

"You mean your dashing pirate?" He teased.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hummed. "I prefer dashing rapscallion," she teased him.

Letting out a low growl, he pulled her into his chest. "How much longer do we have to stay?" He asked. "I am very much anxious to get you out of this dress."

"That so?" Emma asked. "And tell me, Captain Jones," she murmured, her voice dropping an octave, "how do you want me?"

He let out a groan, tugging her impossibly closer to him. "I do so love it when you ride me," he murmured. "You're glorious above me, taking your pleasure," he admitted. "And I also love you under me, writhing and begging me to fuck you harder and for more. You're always so greedy for more."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. They were dirty and sinful and she _loved_ it, "All of that," she mumbled. "I also like it when you take me from behind," she admitted, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "You go so deep like that, feels so good." His eye were nearly black, the blue clouded over by lust and want.

"We're leaving. Now." Reaching up around his neck, he grasped her hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Killian, we can't leave our own wedding reception we-" Emma began protesting.

"It's our wedding. If we want to leave, we can leave," Killian decided firmly walking her off the ship purposefully, with a wave to their friends and family.

Regina let out a loud laugh and Ruby gave a wolf-whistle as Killian tugged her away from the party. "Go get some, Captain and Mrs. Jones!" Ruby called out.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 _ **AN: So, this is the last chapter of Broken. I can't believe it's over. Thank you to everyone who has read this and The Beauty of the Rain. I really enjoyed playing with this plotline, so I hope everyone enjoyed going there with me. Now we get to see what the show actually does! I want to especially thank the people who take a few minutes to type out a review: CaptainSammyAngel (go read her story "Nothing will stop me from loving you"), andria, Daphodil050, SailorMew4, paupaui, DisneyLover590, in-spirational88, redlox2, Polkie2, Ni Castle and Lass Luna. Your support is so appreciated.**_

 _ **As always, a very big thanks to GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTivia. It's so much fun to work with you! Thank you for helping me get through the tough chapters and writer's block!**_

 _ **What lies ahead for us? Well, we've got a new story out, Collide, that just started up and another new one coming out, Lost Souls. I hope everyone gets a minute to check that out. In the meantime, enjoy the last chapter of Broken! ~ XOXO MAS**_

* * *

 _I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm barely holding onto you_

* * *

 _Ten Years Later - Arendelle_

"Henry, can you catch Catherine?" Emma cried out. "Slow down or you'll slip!" Sighing, she slowed her own pace when Henry caught up to his six year old half-sister. "Thank you, Henry."

Henry nodded, tossing Catherine over his shoulder, grinning when she squealed. "Maybe next time you'll take Dad's offer up on sending someone with us," Henry teased. "At least we could've taken Granny or Belle."

Emma scowled. "Look, whatever that was that landed in Storybrooke required a lot of attention. It only made sense for him to stay behind. Besides, I'm not any good to anyone in this state. And Granny wouldn't allow herself to be separated from her crossbow and a monster for even a second." She motioned to her pregnant belly. "Now, help me wrangle Roland, Renata, Rae and Neal as well, please." She shook her head at the sheer amount of children they all now had. And here she was having another one and Robin and Regina were talking about having another. And then they had Elsa and Anna's children too. It was going to be a crazy ten year anniversary party.

Sighing, Emma waddled up the path towards the palace. Everyone was supposed to be in Arendelle to celebrate Elsa and Liam's ten year wedding anniversary. Anna had planned a huge party. Of course, though, some creature had managed to find its way to Storybrooke. Everyone had decided to send Emma ahead to Arendelle since her pregnancy hormones were making her emotions and magic go haywire. They also decided to send her with the kids. That wasn't working out so well for her. They all had too much energy and Rae, Neal and Catherine had magic to go along with that energy. She shouldn't be surprised. Regina and Robin were true love, as were Snow and Charming, and then Emma and Killian were. Catherine had to have true love squared genes, trickling down from Snow and Charming. Emma was ready to hand the little monsters over to someone else and rest for a bit.

"Ah, there is my beautiful sister-in-law." Emma glanced up at the doorway when she heard Liam's voice. He had Rae tossed over his shoulder. She was giggling and kicking her feet. Even at nearly ten, she was so petite that Liam could hold onto her with no effort. "Come on in, you look like you could use a rest," he observed, noting the slight slump in her shoulders and the tired bags under her eyes.

Emma snorted. "You have no idea," she agreed. This pregnancy was a bit rougher than Henry or Catherine. She was exhausted, particularly since she'd been watching all the kids while everyone was fighting two back-to-back monsters. She rocked up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek when she was next to him. "Hi, Liam."

"Hello, darling, come on, let's get you in front of a fireplace. It's downright chilly out here." He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her inside and rubbing away the goosebumps.

"Thanks. I'm glad that's over. Portal travel with kids is such a pain," she admitted. Still, the grin on her face was fond as she watched the kids run through the palace in search of Liam and Elsa's children and Anna and Kristoff's kids. Even if she was absolutely exhausted and cold and tired, she wouldn't trade her life for any other. It was perfect, monsters and fighting and all.

"Isn't it, though?" Liam agreed, setting Rae on the ground and watching her dash off in search of her brothers, sister and cousins. "This place is going to be a madhouse," he muttered as the kids skidded down the hallway to the steps that led to the bed chambers.

Emma snorted as she followed Liam into a parlor. He helped her into a chair near the fireplace, stoking the dying flames back to life. "So, where is _my_ beautiful sister-in-law?" She asked.

"Elsa and Anna went to visit their parents this morning. They should be back in a few hours." Liam poured Emma a cup of tea and handed it to her. "Kristoff and Sven are visiting Grandpabbie, so you are stuck with me. Sorry, love."

Emma chuckled. "Somehow I think I'll be able to muddle through," she teased. After taking a sip of her tea, she murmured, "I'm sorry Killian couldn't be here right now. I know the two of you don't see each other often enough and..." she always felt guilty whenever Killian and Liam's plans fell through. It happened more often than she'd like, but they always managed. Every time Emma saw the two of them together, she was certain her heart was going to burst out of her chest from the sheer amount of emotion. It always threatened to overwhelm her. It was worse when she was pregnant.

"Emma, it's okay. Really. We're both very happy and we talk nearly every day through the mirror. Besides, he's needed in Storybrooke. I'm just glad you're out of harm's way. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little nephew you're growing inside of there." He paused. "Thank you, by the way. I know I say that often, but this time I'm thanking you for bringing Elsa and Anna to Storybrooke for the ultrasounds for our children. That was something I never imagined would be possible," he admitted.

Emma snorted. "More like they're out of _my_ way. I'm the dangerous one. If you're not careful I could decimate your entire palace," she corrected. "And I brought my computer and a DVD of my latest ultrasound." She told him with a smile. She knew that everyone, but her was still in awe, even nearly a dozen kids later, at the technology of her world without magic.

He beamed at her. "Thank you. We'll look forward to that tonight." He paused, the teasing glint back in his blue eyes. "Please, darling, this place has survived two of Elsa's pregnancies and it's still standing. What can you do that's worse than her?" He challenged.

"Oh, challenge accepted," Emma shot back with a cheeky grin.

Groaning, Liam shook his head. "Please don't destroy our home. Elsa would be none too pleased with me."

Reaching over, Emma squeezed his wrist. "I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, where would I stay then?"

He raised his own tea cup at that. "In Elsa's ice palace?" He suggested.

Emma shivered. "Not even close. I'd figure out a way to magic myself my own hut at that point." She let out a yawn. "Would I be the worst house guest if I asked if I could take a nap?" She pressed her hands over her stomach. "He's exhausted me thoroughly."

Liam set his cup down and moved to help pull her up. "Not in the slightest. I'll help you upstairs. Besides, I need some time to bond with my nieces and nephews." He helped her up the steps to the bed chambers, making sure she was settled in before shutting the door behind her. When his footsteps echoed down the hall, she changed quickly into something less binding. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out, grateful that Liam was there to watch the kids.

OUAT

Liam had just bundled up the kids and taken them outside to play when a loud crash echoed from around the corner. "Daddy?" His youngest daughter, Claire, tugged on his pant leg. "What that?" She asked.

Leaning down, he scooped the three year old up. "Don't know, yet." He glanced down at the kids.

"I'll stay with them, come here Claire Bear." Henry held out his arms for his cousin, tickling her the moment he had her in his arms. "Come on guys, let's start that soccer game." He corralled them away from Liam so he could go investigate.

He had them thoroughly distracted when Catherine screeched, "Daddy!"

They all looked up and Henry beamed. "Mom! Dad! Dad!" He called out to Regina, Robin and Killian. "You're here already?"

Killian scooped up his daughter and wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders. "Yes we are, lad." He grinned. "No more monsters in Storybrooke," he assured him with a confident smirk. "Now, where is my beautiful wife?"

Liam pulled back from hugging Regina. "Napping. The lass was absolutely exhausted."

Killian dropped Catherine to her feet and hugged his brother tightly. "It's good to see you, Liam," he murmured. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Swan." He ruffled Neal's hair playfully as he walked past the group towards one of the side doors.

He found Emma up in their usual room, curled up on her side as best she could. He knew she was incredibly uncomfortable this pregnancy. He hadn't been there with Henry, but with Catherine she'd had very few mood swings and she hadn't seemed too uncomfortable. Now she was too hot or too cold and overly emotional. He didn't mind in the least. She was giving him the greatest gift, a child. A child they made together. He would do anything to make her as comfortable as possible and would gladly take any tongue lashing she gave him when she felt out of control. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gently stroked a hand through her hair.

Emma stirred in her sleep. She felt like she could feel Killian's presence. "Mhm," she hummed, trying to roll over in her sleep. "Killian."

He chuckled, moving fully to sit on the bed. "Aye, love." She let out a soft moan as his fingers continued to comb through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Killian?" She asked.

"That's me. We just arrived, love. I didn't mean to wake you, but I wanted to check on you."

She moved over. "Hold me?" She asked, happily curling into his side when he settled back against the pillows. "Better," she murmured, "Tired."

"Sleep, I'll be right here when you wake," he assured her.

OUAT

The next evening, Emma grunted as she tried to get comfortable in the dress Regina whipped up for her. "I hate this."

"You look beautiful," Regina complimented.

"Thank you for doing this, Regina." Anna spun. "These dresses are amazing!" She squealed. Emma just grunted.

"Emma means to say thank you," Snow cut in. "She's just-"

"Tired and hormonal and pregnant." Regina considered Emma. "You're right, this is all wrong. You're going to be uncomfortable all night." She slowly circled Emma before waving her hand and coming up with a more modern dress with an empire waist cut. "Better?"

Emma let out a sigh of relief, "You're a god," she complimented.

The door to the room the girls had commandeered opened. "Okay, I'm here. Herc told me you were dressing us all. What do you have?"

Emma chuckled. "It's good to see you, too, Meg." She'd nearly forgotten that Anna had invited Meg and Hercules and their son. Regina had already dressed the kids and the men. Elsa picked out something special for herself and Liam.

Regina snorted. "This is painless." Raising her hand, she simply dressed up the normal Grecian style dress Meg usually wore. "See? Painless."

OUAT

Emma and Killian curled up on a sofa near a fireplace Regina had lit just off from the ice rink Elsa made for the celebration. "This is so fun!" They both looked over as Olaf slid past them skidding and laughing as Sven slid behind him.

Shaking her head, Emma tucked herself back into Killian's side, her hands around a mug of cocoa. "I've got to agree with the snowman," she murmured. "This has been so much fun."

Earlier in the evening there had been a banquet dinner with dancing. Then the guests had all changed into warmer clothes and taken to the ice rink outside. Killian looked around them. "Aye, though I rather enjoyed what we did for our anniversary."

Emma grinned up at him. "Being naked and alone with you was definitely better than any party."

"Definitely better than a party. You naked happens to be my favorite thing in the world," he admitted, his hand snaking up under her sweater.

She squealed. "Killian! Your hands are cold!" She protested.

"Perhaps I need you to warm me up," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "Later," she murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I'm going to hold you to that, darling," he warned.

"I'd despair if you didn't," she parroted back words he'd once said to her what sometimes felt like lifetimes ago. He just nuzzled his nose against hers before settling back in, his eyes drifting to the kids who were having a snowball fight while slipping and sliding across the ice.

Somehow everything had worked out. Emma laced her hand with Killian's, squeezing it gently. She never would've imagined this when she was in the foster system, alone and scared and perpetually sad. Now she had parents, she had two children and one on the way. She had friends who always had her back no matter what without question. She glanced over at Killian's profile. Most importantly she had Killian. He was like the missing piece of her soul. She never knew what she was missing until she met him and let him in.

"You have your deep thinking face on," he murmured in her ear.

"Sometimes," she looked up at him, "I think about where I was as a foster kid and how I felt and then I think about right now, and how much I have, and I feel like I could almost cry from being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love in my life."

Killian leaned her back slightly, slanting his mouth over hers. "I know what you mean, darling. I often look around at our family here and feel the same." He stroked her cheek lightly. He looked up, his eyes landing on Liam who was spinning his daughter around. Life had been hard for so long. He and Emma had both been so broken, but now it was like they were whole.

OUAT

XOXO

MAS


End file.
